Roto
by sol kiryuu
Summary: Ichiru esta pasando por el peor momento de su vida, a cada momento su mente revive ese día de su violación... Zero no sabe que hacer para que ichiru vuelva hacer el de antes, mientras Takuma y Kaname comprenden a Ichiru, ¿Ichiru podrá superar su trauma?
1. Compréndeme

N.A: hola a todos ^^ volví un nuevo fic la continuación de **amor de dos vampiros** quiere decir el fic de mi bello ángel ichiru ^^ jiji... si, lo hago sufrir un poquito mucho pero debe de ser así xd lo se no me demore mucho en subir el primer capitulo pero este es mas corto que los que estoy acostumbrada a escribir tómenlo como un emm... prologo se puede decir, pero no lo es así que es lo que quieran jajaja... xd lo que si no se acostumbre a que suba los capitulo pronto porque estoy en una crisis de inspiración y este lo tengo escrito hace un tiempo y bueno decidí subirlo para ver que les parece ^^ como ya lo dije es la continuación de **amor de dos vampiros** si no han leído ese fic digamos que no podrán entender completamente este fic, les puedo hacer un resumen si quieren pero no creo que sea lo mismo en fin, haber que mas a si **darthmocy me ayudo mucho ^^.** creo que solo eso besos cuídense y nos leemos ^^

Resumen: en amor de dos vampiros recordemos que takuma se enamoro de ichiru, ambos se hicieron novios, luego asato secuestro a mi lindo ichiru y junto con rido y demetri lo violaron (TTwTT aaaaaaaaaa... aun me siento culpable) gracias a esa violación mi niño hermoso esta con su trauma y así nace este fic, también recuerden que yuki, rido, asato y demetri murieron (muajajaja...) tampoco se olviden de mi neko digo del neko de ichiru que es un amor ^^ tal vez un poco maldadoso pero es un amor. (bueno soy pésima para los resúmenes lo siento u.u)

**vampire knigth no me pertenece TTwTT**

**perdón por la falta de ortografía.**

_cursiva pensamientos _

ahora si los dejo para que puedan leer tranquilos ^^

* * *

**Roto.**

**Capitulo 1: Compréndeme.**

Habían pasado 5 semanas desde la batalla con Rido, Ichiru por lo general pasaba en su cuarto y cuando tenía que salir era una porque Zero lo obligaba o Takuma, cuando salía aparentaba estar bien le sonreía a todos como solía hacerlo antes… emm… antes de su violación, ahora estaba en su cuarto encerrado pero sabe que Zero viene a molestarlo para que salga de la bendita habitación, el peli plata suspiro frustrado, hoy no quería salir de su pieza, había soñado otra vez con ese maldito día, y aun no se recuperaba de ese sueño aun corrían las lagrimas por sus mejillas, pero si quería evitar que Zero se diera cuenta que estuvo llorando era mejor darse un baño. Así fue como se paró de la cama y se dirigió al baño cerró la puerta con seguro y se saco la ropa y se metió a la bañera abriendo la llave para que el agua cayera por su cuerpo y se llevara la suciedad de su cuerpo.

Después de bañarse salió del baño con una toalla en las caderas y allí vio a su hermano que lo observaba, lo más seguro es que había venido para llevárselo lejos de la habitación. Ichiru suspiro resignado sabía que no podía hacer nada en contra de su hermano y convencerlo de dejarlo en su habitación.

— Ichiru ¿Por qué no te vistes? – pregunto el mayor.

— Porque me quiero quedar en mi cuarto – dijo aparentando tranquilidad.

— Sabes que no te dejare – expreso Zero y se dirigió al guardarropa de su hermano, reviso y saco unos jeans negros, unos bóxer rojos y una playera violeta – ten ponte esto – pidió y le paso la ropa.

— mmm… gracias – susurro y tomo la ropa para encerrarse en el baño y vestirse sin miedo, Dios ahora tenía miedo hasta vestirse delante de alguien, sabe que su miedo ha ido aumentando cada vez mas incluso ahora ni siquiera puede recibir bien un beso de su amante.

El peli plata volvió a suspirar y se vistió lentamente y cuando termino de vestirse volvió a salir, la verdad hace mucho tiempo que no usaba este tipo de ropa, porque por su miedo había comenzado a usar ropa mas suelta, ropa que le quedara extremadamente grande y con las cuales según él se veía mal, trataba de no arreglarse, pero ahora estaba usando su ropa, la de su talla le gusto. Embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

— Vamos Ichiru – pidió Zero y tomo la mano de su hermano.

— es… espera, falta mis zapatillas – murmuro y se soltó del agarre de Zero y se coloco unas zapatillas y luego salió de la habitación junto a Zero.

— Vamos, vamos – pidió el mayor jalando al menor.

— ¿A dónde me llevas ahora? – pregunto.

— Con Takuma – respondió tranquilo.

— No – se negó tercamente y se soltó del agarre de Zero.

— Ichiru – reprendió – Takuma es tu amante, debes verlo, no lo has visto desde hace 3 días, así que vamos.

— No quiero, no me puedes obligar.

— Ichiru lo estas lastimando acaso no te das cuenta – pregunto con el ceño fruncido- madura de una vez deja de ser tan mimado – gruño.

— No seas hipócrita, ¿desde cuándo te importa lo que un vampiro sienta? No que los odiabas, a ya me acorde, ahora estás con un sangre pura, y lo adoras, déjame en paz mis problemas con Takuma son solo míos y de él, no te metas

— Me meto porque me importas si lo lastimas a él te lastimas tú y lo de Kaname y yo no viene al caso

— Aun así mis problemas con Takuma son solo de nosotros dos, deja de meterte – ladro con sus ojos carmín y comenzó a gruñir.

— Yo no te tengo miedo Ichiru – expreso Zero y lo tomo del brazo para llevárselo a la rastra.

— Te dije que no quiero ir, no quiero verlo ahora, suéltame – exigió tratando de zafarse del agarre del su hermano.

— Deja de ser mimado de una vez madura por Dios, ya estas bastante grandecito, supera de una vez tu violación, yo no voy apoyar tus caprichos y si te digo que vamos es porque vamos a ir – bufo molesto y agarrando mas fuerte el brazo de Ichiru.

— Suéltame – exigió- ¿tú crees que es muy fácil superar una violación? – pregunto en un rugido.

— Es solo una violación no es nada del otro mundo a ti no es la única persona que lo han violado – mascullo molesto.

— Estoy seguro que si a ti te hubieran violado estarías peor que yo – murmuro dolido y aguantándose las ganas de llorar- tú nunca has tenido una mente fuerte, tú no sabes nada, tú no sabes cómo me siento, ¡yo lo único que quiero es morirme! – grito desesperado pero se cayó cuando sintió un golpe en su rostro.

Zero al escuchas las palabras de su hermano lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para que no diga que se quiere morir fue pegarle una cachetada.

— Me pegaste – susurro dolido y llevando su mano libre a su rostro.

— Ichiru yo…

— No te acerques no me hables, vete con tu Kaname, déjame solo, déjame en paz no vuelvas a hablarme, te odio Zero, ¡te odio! – Ichiru se soltó de agarre de Zero con brusquedad y comenzó a entrar a tu cuarto – no te atrevas a entrar a mi cuarto o juro que me defenderé con mis poderes, aléjate – dijo para después cerrar la puerta con un portazo y ponerle seguro.

Ichiru corrió a su cama y se tiro en ella llorando nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué nadie me entiende como me siento? ¿Por qué nadie entiende lo que es vivir con esos malditos recuerdos? – sollozo en contra su almohada- yo no quiero hacerle daño a Takuma, por eso ahora no quiero verlo, si él me intenta besar yo… yo veré a otro y no quiero rechazarlo, por favor entiéndanme, no lo quiero dañar, Takuma… por favor perdóname, Takuma te necesito – lloro – me quiero morir pero por ti no lo hago.

-0-

Zero se quedo pasmado atrás de la puerta, le había dicho cosas crueles a su hermano y lo peor es que le pego, le pego a su pequeño hermano, no tenía que haberlo hecho pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que reaccionara pero al parecer resulto al revés, fue para peor y ahora Ichiru le dijo que lo odia, nunca pensó en escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su hermano, la verdad duele mucho.

— ¿Paso algo Zero? – pregunto Kaname que había llegado con el peli plata por el lazo que compartían.

— Si, Ichiru me odia – susurro mordiéndose los labios.

— Mm… ¿Por qué lo dices? Ichiru jamás te odiara el te ama – lo tranquilizo.

— Le pegue y le dije que era un inmaduro niño mimado

— Pero eso el ya lo sabe – contesto el castaño.

— Lo sé pero creo que debería entenderlo un poco más, supongo que es normal que este así.

— Bueno si la verdad creo que se debe sentir sucio, asqueado de su propio cuerpo, tener sueños de esa noche, incluso ver a su pareja como algunos de sus violadores, estoy seguro que se quiere morir pero también estoy seguro que Ichiru ha sido fuerte no cualquiera le sonríe a todos, habla y trata de no rechazar a su amante – susurro- hay que darle tiempo.

— Mm… - Zero agacho la cabeza era increíble que Kaname entendiera mejor a su hermano y él lo único que hace es hacerle daño.

Takuma llego donde estaba Kaname con Zero, el noble rubio estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, su lazo con Ichiru lo alerto, su pequeño estaba triste y mucho más de lo normal, esta vez era una tristeza insoportable y la verdad necesita saber si paso algo malo y si su pequeño está bien.

— ¿Le pasa algo a Ichiru? – pregunto el rubio.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – inquiero saber el peli plata que aun estaba con la mirada baja.

— Esta triste más de lo normal

— Se peleo con Zero – contesto el castaño.

— Mm… - Takuma miro a Zero pero luego se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Ichiru para intentar abrazarlo, pero estaba con seguro, Takuma suspiro e utilizo sus poderes en la puerta que se abrió al instante, el vampiro de ojos verdes entro al cuarto y allí vio a su amante llorando en su cama, esa imagen le partió el corazón, Takuma cerró la puerta y se quedo allí, no quería bueno si se moría de ganas por hacerlo pero no podía acercarse a Ichiru, porque sabe que lo asustara, solo puede hablarle desde allí.

— Ichi, amor – susurro el rubio – dime qué te pasa, déjame ayudarte por favor – pidió con calma pero no recibió respuesta alguna, solo mas llanto que antes.

Takuma se mordió el labio, no podía ver así a su amante, se sentía impotente de no poder ayudarlo por Dios el debería ayudarlo, el más que nadie sabe lo que es una violación, pero no sabe que decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor y eso lo hace sentir más que culpable, mal y destrozado, sin poder evitarlo se deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y también se puso a llorar pero silenciosamente por no poder ayudar a su razón de vivir.

Ichiru salió de su mundo cuando escucho sollozos se sentó en la cama y miro hacia donde provenían los sollozos allí vio a Takuma sentado en el suelo con sus rodillas flexionadas llorando, eso le partió el corazón él no quería ver a su amante triste, sabía que era su culpa que su Takuma este triste tiene que consolarlo aunque su mente se destruya en el proceso.

— Taku… no llores – pidió en un sollozo.

— Pero es que soy un inútil ni siquiera puedo hacer que te sientas mejor – se reprocho a sí mismo.

— No es cierto tu eres lo único que me hace sentir mejor – susurro y se acerco titubeante donde Takuma, se arrodillo en el suelo y lo abrazo diciéndose que es Takuma mentalmente y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos rubios.

— Mm… Ichiru yo no quiero que estés triste, sé que es normal pero… solo quiero hacerte feliz – susurro abrazando el débil cuerpo del peli plata.

— Mm… tú eres mi felicidad Takuma – susurro mientras combatía contra su propia mente.

Takuma inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar la espalda del menor, eran caricias tímidas e inocentes para no asustar a su pequeño, sabía que tal vez le daba miedo pero necesitaba acariciar a su amante lo quiere y lo ama con su vida.

Después de unos cuantos minutos en la misma posición acariciándose inocentemente Ichiru se separo asustado de Takuma y se fue nuevamente a su cama y se sentó allí mirando al suelo, se separo asustado de Takuma porque por más que lucho con su mente, al final perdió y su imaginación actuó por si sola creándole una imagen bastante real que el que lo estaba abrazando y acariciando era Asato y no su Takuma.

— Ya no llores por favor Takuma – pidió en un susurro.

— Está bien, perdón, se supone que yo venía a consolarte no tú a mi – murmuro con melancolía.

— No te preocupes, porque no me dejas solo, en verdad quiero estar solo o con Taku

— Mm… pero yo soy Taku – susurro algo extraño ya estaba pensando que su amante se estaba volviendo loco.

— Estoy hablando de mi gatito – respondió y luego se tapo la boca al recordar que no le había contado que el nombre de su neko era Takuma.

— Vaya – expreso sorprendido pero luego lo miro con amor – te amo Ichiru, gracias por tomarme en cuenta.

— Emm… no, no estás enojado – pregunto asustado.

— ¿Por qué de estarlo? me siento alagado mi vida – expreso con una sonrisa – de todas maneras mis animales de felpa tienen tu nombre – expreso con una sonrisa

Ichiru se quedo mirando a Takuma sorprendido pero después sin poder evitarlo se puso a reír como hace mucho no hacía, y de cierta manera se sintió feliz y bien, Ichiru se cayó a la cama agarrándose su estomago sin dejar de reírse.

— ¿Ichi? – pregunto algo extrañado.

— Perdón – Ichiru trato de dejar de reírse y no se demoro mucho – yo solo… me dio gracia que… perdón – dijo sentándose en la cama nuevamente.

— Está bien, me gusto escuchar tu risa pequeño – sonrió el vampiro rubio.

— Mm… - Ichiru embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Y dónde está Taku? – pregunto.

— Mm… tú estás aquí y mi neko debe de estar en la cocina comiendo – expreso tranquilo.

— Ya veo y no le echas de menos – pregunto para entablar una conversación.

— Mm… debe de estar por llegar, siempre vuelve después de buscar comida, tal vez ya está en la puerta – dijo.

— ¿Quieres que vea si esta? – pregunto el noble de ojos verdes.

— Si Zero está afuera no – susurro algo sentido.

— ¿Te peleaste con él? – pregunto curioso, honestamente quiere saber porque se pelearon.

— Sí.

— ¿Quieres contarme el porqué?

— Mm…

— Si no quieres está bien no te preocupes.

— ¿Y si te cuento luego? – pregunto en un susurro el peli plata.

— Eso estaría bien – comento el rubio.

— Gracias por comprenderme – sonrió el menor.

— Te amo

— Yo también te amo Taku – contesto seguro y miro los ojos verdes de su amante.

— ¿Me amas a mi o al neko? – pregunto bromeando.

— Mmm a los dos – dijo divertido – pero creo que te amo más a ti

— Mm… creo que le deberé tener celos al neko – susurro pensativo.

— Pero yo al neko lo amo como a un hijo y a ti como mi amante – expreso con sinceridad.

— O vaya, ¿así que ahora tenemos un hijo gato?

— Pues solo si quieres ser su padre – respondió acomodándose en la cama.

— Por supuesto que sí – contesto con una sonrisa.

— Le abres la puerta a Taku, siento su olor – pidió con amabilidad el joven de ojos violetas.

— Claro – Takuma se levanto del suelo y abrió la puerta y en ese momento el neko entro corriendo y se subió a la cama de Ichiru acostándose al lado de su amo.

**Miau. **Maulló el pequeño gatito para llamar la atención de su dueño.

Ichiru le sonrió y lo tomo en brazos poniéndolo sobre sus piernas para hacerle cariño.

— Takuma ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

— Emm… dormí en la noche – susurro.

— ¿No tuviste clases?

— Emm… no fui – contesto con honestidad.

— ¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañado.

— Mm… no tenía ganas, preferí quedarme en mi habitación

— Eso no está bien – reprendió el peli plata.

— Tú también te quedas en tu habitación

— Amm… - Ichiru iba a protestar pero era verdad – tengo sueño, quiero dormir – expreso – ¿Por qué no te vas? – pidió con amabilidad.

— Emm… perdón Ichiru yo no quería decir eso…

— No es por lo que dijiste, en verdad tengo sueño…

— Perdóname yo…

— Takuma, en verdad no estoy enfadado – dijo con calidez parándose de la cama y caminando hacia Takuma para acariciar su rostro – solo tengo sueño, no he podido dormir bien los últimos días y quiero tratar de dormir algo – expreso frotándose los ojos.

— Emm… está bien mi niño, espero que puedas dormir – dijo acariciando la mejilla de Ichiru.

— Gracias – susurro inclinándose hacia la caricia para besar la palma de Takuma.

— Me voy – susurro besando la frente del peli plata.

— Emm… Taku – susurro acercándose a la mejilla del rubio para besarla y luego intento besar sus labios pero se quedaba paralizado antes.

— No tienes que forzarte amor – expreso con dulzura – me voy te dejare dormir – susurro y luego se fue.

Ichiru embozo una pequeña sonrisa melancólica viendo como Takuma se alejaba de él, eso era uno de sus mayores miedos quedarse solo por la eternidad sin su rubio que le tiene una paciencia de otro mundo, la verdad ahora solo tiene un motivo para vivir y es hacer feliz a todos, porque honestamente siente que no vive por nadie en especial, si Takuma lo ama pero no es por el que vive, por el preferiría ahora estar muerto así dejaría de sufrir, sabe que le haría daño a Takuma pero… ahora también lo está haciendo sufrir y mucho, a cada momento y no le gusta verlo así.

Ichiru se fue a su cama y se tiro en ella y comenzó a llorar otra vez, primero porque hace la vida de Takuma miserable y por las palabras anteriores de su hermano mayor. Ichiru se seco las lágrimas y comenzó a acariciar a su neko que siempre está con él. Después de unos minutos se quedo dormido.

-0-

En la residencia de la luna, específicamente en la sala de estar estaban tres vampiros sentados conversando, uno de ellos era Senri Shiki, que aunque no le gusta demostrar lo que siente esta vez su cara era de total preocupación, el siguiente era Hanabusa Aido, que también estaba perturbado, nunca pensó en preocuparse por alguien como él pero ahora estaba más que intranquilo, y la siguiente era Rima que estaba interesada afligida por la misma razón que los otros dos, la razón era Ichiru Kiryuu. Extraño que estos tres vampiros se preocupen por el pero cada uno tiene sus razones, Shiki y Rima es porque Ichiru es la pareja de su mejor amigo y bueno Takuma estaba sufriendo y para qué negarlo ya le habían tomado cariño a ese niño fastidioso y Aido porque Ichiru le dio energía a Kaname para que se recuperara y bueno le caía bien muy bien solo que no quiere aceptarlo aun, pero quiere ayudarlo.

— Shiki kun, no crees que la actitud de Ichiru es muy… no se… su actitud cambio y Takuma sufre ¿no? – expreso el rubio de ojos azules.

— Lo sé, Takuma está sufriendo y mucho, hay que ayudar a Takuma, ayudando a Ichiru a recuperarse de su depresión – susurro- aparte no me gusta ver a ese niño triste

— Eso es verdad, me acostumbre al Ichiru sonriente – expreso rima comiendo un poky-

— Entonces hay que hacer algo – expreso Aido mirando a los dos vampiros que lo miraron algo extrañados - ¿Por qué me miran así? – pregunto el rubio.

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudar a Ichiru – kun? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por Ichiru kun? – pregunto la rubia.

— No me importa en absoluto, solo estoy preocupado por Takuma, si Takuma – contento nervioso – pero tengo un plan – expreso con una sonrisa.

-0-

Kaname y Zero ahora se encuentran en el cuarto del menor, el cazador estaba sentado en su cama mirando a nada en especifico, su mente lo único que reproducía era **te odio** por parte de su hermano, nunca ha querido pensar que su hermano lo odia, esas palabras le duelen demasiado, siente como su corazón lo aprietan quiere dejar de sentir ese dolor en el pecho.

— Zero… - llamo el castaño sentándose a su lado.

— Mm…

— Sabes que Ichiru no te odia el te ama – susurro.

— Pero me lo dijo muy convencido, el en verdad me odia

— Lo dijo porque está dolido, y está deprimido…

Zero se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta para salir porque no quería que Kaname lo viera así tan deprimido, no quería deprimir a Kaname también.

— ¿Adónde vas? – pregunto el castaño pero Zero solo lo ignoro por completo sin embargo el sangre pura lo abrazo – vamos tienes que entenderlo – pero Zero siguió ignorándolo y trato de zafarse – no es fácil para el pasar por todo esto y no deber obligarlo a salir.

— Pero es mi hermano y no debe encerrarse – respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

— Lo sé, pero amor necesita tiempo y paciencia – Zero iba a replicar pero no lo dejo – entiéndelo tú eres su otra mitad

— Mm… lo sé pero… lo intentare – susurro abrazando a Kaname para después besarlo -

— Te amo Zero

— Y yo a ti Kaname, te amo – dijo con una sutil sonrisa.

— Vamos a dar una vuelta para que despejes tu mente o me tirare arriba tuyo y te hare el amor hasta que no podamos mas – comento con una sonrisa.

— Vamos a dar la vuelta – comento y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

**continuara...**

* * *

¿y que les pareció este intento de primer capitulo? espero que haya sido de su agrado y por favor no odien a zero por las palabras que dijo pero es que esta desesperado para que su hermano vuelva a ser el de antes ¿si? ustedes saben que zero adora a ichiru y esas palabras le salieron sin pensar por estar enojado... ahora si espero sus **reviews**

**¿reviews? **_¿los merezco? _

_a también recibo sugerencias ideas de todo por favor estoy en busca de inspiración e ideas ^^ besos cuídense y nos leemos ^^_


	2. Emprendiendo la causa a superarlo

N/A: hola hola hola ^^ volví con un nuevo capitulo lo termine hace poco xD estaba pensando en subirlo ¿o no? pero me decidí por subirlo aunque no estoy muy segura con el capitulo T.T porque no lo se debe de ser porque no tengo inspiración y no escribo nada bueno, si siquiera pude terminar el fic del día de los enamorados T.T perdón en verdad les iba a subir un fic como regalo pero etto... nada salio de mi cabeza con suerte escribí 5 o 6 paginas pero nada en concreto U.U gomen ne...

que mas les queria decir a si muchas gracias por sus comentarios y como todos los demás fic **darthmocy** me ayudo mucho con este capitulo a y les aviso no se cuando actualizare de nuevo en todos los fic, cada vez se acerca el fin de mi libertad T.T en fin los dejo espero que les guste el capitulo los quiero besos y nos leemos ^^

**Linne-'Malfoy:** hola ^^ muchas gracias por tu comentario eres un amor ^^ etto si me habías dejado un comentario en el anterior ^^ que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ me siento alagada / es que tu eres una gran escritora jeje... y lo de mi bebé bueno la idea es que supere su trauma o sino no hay continuación xD y no se sabran los secretos que envuelve a los kiryuu y xD jakjakajka pero no se como continuar este fic estoy tan sin ideas que... no importa no los abandonare tenlo por seguro ^^ etto te dejo cuidate mucho y nos leemos espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Vero vampire**: hola ^^ gracias por tu comentario ^^ me subes el animo sabes xD ando en una crisis de inspiración perdón por no subirlo antes XD etto... si lo se a mi tampoco me gusta ver a mi bebe tan deprimido pero ya veras que luego lo supera, debe superarlo xd ya sabes algunas de mis ideas xd pero la crisis que bloquea mi musa no me deja escribir nada Grrr... en fin mejor no te molesto con mis problemas, te dejo cuídate mucho y nos leemos luego besos cuídate mucho espero que te guste este capitulo ^^

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi:** hola ^^ eres un amor gracias por tu comentario ^^ etto... que bueno que haya logrado transmitir las emociones planeadas pero sigo sin confiarme aun no me gusta mucho los capitulos espero que a ti si te gusten ^^... debe de ser que ando sin inspiración y confianza de lo que escribo T.T etto... cuídate y nos leemos pronto, :D espero te guste este capitulo.

**darthmocy:** hola :D gracias sabes que eres mi apoyo con esto de mis fic xD aunque ando sin inspiración tu siempre me apoyas y me das ideas y me ayudas eres un amor amiga gracias ^^ ahora estoy subiendo el capitulo empece el tercero luego te lo muestro aunque es un poquito nada mas xd luego terminare el fic de san valentin para ti xd besos cuidate luego hablamos ^^

**RickaZcurser:** hola muchas gracias por tu comentario :D y gracias por lo de que hago funcionar la pareja ^^ y no te preocupes no me tomo a mal tu opinión... la verdad me hiciste ver que eso en verdad esta pasando y no es mucho la idea del fic XD intentare modificarlo aunque ichiru esta tratando de ser fuerte xD la verdad ahora me doy cuenta que era lo que no me gustaba del fic muchas gracias aunque el primer capitulo seguirá igual jeje ( risa nerviosa) y gracias por la idea de como ichiru puede mostrar su miedo ^^, pero lo del dije si ichiru puede crearlo sus poderes pueden crearlo pero si lo hace también evitaría el contacto de takuma, ichiru aun no controla sus poderes u.u e ich no quiere dañar a takuma en ninguna forma xd etto... lo otro sobre los poderes de los kiryuu y si la sangre de ichiru y zero no es normal para nada normal... los secretos bueno aqui creo que en vez de revelar los secretos creare mas incognitas o tal vez no xd y cuando se revele sus secretos uy aun no pienso en como seran las reacciones de los 4 y los poderes de takuma digamos que mi niño es un noble normal el tambien tiene sus secretos que el desconoce xD ya veras segun mi mente esta mas o menos con la idea general de la vida de los 4 vampiros... y yo tambien adoro a takuma es un amor xd que bueno que te guste la pareja takuma ichiru ¿porque te gusta verdad? bueno te dejo cuidate mucho y espero leernos pronto ^^ espero te guste el capitulo gracias por la suferencias ^^

etto... espero que a todos les guste el capitulo ^^

**vampire knight no me pertenece T.T**

_cursiva son los pensamientos de cada personaje ^^_

perdón por la falta de ortografía.

* * *

**~Roto.~**

**Capitulo 2: Emprendiendo la causa a superarlo.**

Ichiru estaba acostado en su cama acariciando a su gato, había pasado dos días desde que se peleo con Zero y bueno no han intentado reconciliarse y la verdad ahora no pensaba en eso. Se había despertado hace poco, no durmió mucho, otra vez; de todas maneras había vuelto soñar con aquel día, bueno al menos ahora no estaba llorando y todo porque despertó antes de llegar al peor momento de su sueño. El peli plata suspiro y sintió como alguien, sabe que es un vampiro, se acercaba a su habitación, eso lo hizo ponerse tenso y a la defensiva pero luego reconoció el aura, era de Hanabusa Aido, aunque aquello lo sorprendió, que quería hacer ese vampiro o que quería de él, era extraño pero de todas maneras no le abrirá la puerta y si se atreve a abrirla a la fuerza se defenderá y lo echara de su habitación, decidió ignorarlo.

Pasaron unos segundos y ahí escucho que alguien toca la puerta de su habitación insistentemente pero como lo había decidido lo ignoro lo mejor posible, sin embargo Aido seguía tocando insistentemente la puerta, pero Ichiru siguió ignorando ese molesto ruido acariciando el suave pelaje de su neko.

— Ichiru – sama — llamo el rubio de ojos azules aun tocando la puerta — Ichiru – sama, Ichiru – sama ayúdame por favor, esto es de vida o muerte, por favor Ichiru – sama.

El cazador miro dudoso la puerta, lo que Aido le dijo eso de vida o muerte si lo alerto y bastante y si le paso algo a Takuma u otra persona importante para él, pero porque mandaron a Hanabusa a avisarle… sin poder aguantar su curiosidad se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia la entrada de su cuarto una vez allí parado suspiro profundamente y abrió la dichosa puerta y vio a Aido que lo miraba ¿suplicante? Tal vez.

— ¿Qué es de vida o muerte? — pregunto sin rodeos.

— Que… que… tienes que ayudarme di que si, di que si por favor — pidió con cara de cachorro abandonado.

— ¿A qué? — inquirió saber preocupado.

— Kaname – sama me mando a hacer unas investigaciones a mi solito y yo no puedo solo — Lloro lagrimas de cocodrilo — ayúdame por favor…

— ¿Una investigación? ¿Eso es tan importante y de vida o muerte? — pregunto indignado.

— Si — asintió el vampiro contralor del hielo.

— Idiota me asustaste — gruño e intento cerrar la puerta pero Aido no lo dejo.

— Por favor yo se que tu eres bueno, ayúdame con esto, te lo suplico dime que si por favor ¿verdad que si me ayudaras? — Pregunto jaloneando amablemente del brazo de Ichiru — por favor vamos Ichiru sama ¿sí? — puso su cara de cachorro abandonado.

— No pienso — gruño— suéltame.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso dejaras que este yo solito investigando algo en una biblioteca gigante entre miles de libros? — Pregunto apenado — ayúdame, vamos Ichiru yo se que tu eres bueno por favor ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

— Argg… ya está bien pero deja de hacer tanto escándalo por Dios es fastidioso – dijo molesto.

— Muchas gracias Ichiru – sama — sonrió el rubio y evito lanzarse arriba del peli plata para abrazarlo como muestra de agradecimiento, porque sabía que ese acto lo asustaría.

— ¿A dónde te debo acompañar? – pregunto curioso.

— A la biblioteca de la clase nocturna ¿vamos? – pregunto.

— Si vamos – susurro.

Ichiru por primera vez salió de su habitación por sí solo y sin que lo jalaran de la mano. Camino calmadamente detrás de Aido, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, aun no comprende porque alguien como Aido le fue a pedir ayuda precisamente a él que es un cazador y si ahora es un vampiro pero que el recuerde se lleva mal con el noble de ojos azules.

— Oye ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a tu Kain? — pregunto el cazador.

— Mm… porque… está ocupado — sonrió.

— Mm… y a Shiki o Rima o Takuma o cualquier otro vampiro ¿Por qué a mí? – pregunto curioso.

— Emm… porque tú eres el único que tiene tiempo libre y bueno tu hermano no me hubiese ayudado aparte Kaname sama lo mantiene ocupado – respondió.

— Mmm… si tú lo dices – susurro.

— Oye dime, ¿Por qué tu gato te sigue? – Pregunto el rubio – se supone que son los perros los que siguen a las personas y a sus amos – comento como si nada.

— Tal vez no confía en ti – dijo como si nada el peli plata – aparte cuando amas a alguien siempre estarás a su lado y ese gato me quiere.

— Oh ya veo y ¿tú prefieres a ese gato o a Takuma?

Ichiru se sorprendió e ignoro la pregunta de Hanabusa y siguió caminando hacia la biblioteca en un silencio sepulcral, ignorando a todos y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Aido vio a Ichiru y supo que no debía haberle hecho esa pregunta, era mejor crear otro tipo de conversación con el niño, pero no se le ocurrió nada y todo el camino hacia la biblioteca transcurrió en silencio.

En el momento de ambos llegaron a la biblioteca Ichiru quedo sorprendido cuando Aido había dicho que allí habían miles de libros no había mentido en absoluto la verdad si habían miles de libros y la biblioteca era enorme, el peli plata sonrió ante la imagen y siguió a Hanabusa casi inconscientemente.

— ¿Oye sobre qué tema debemos investigar? – pregunto sentándose en una de las sillas que había en la biblioteca.

— Sobre las reglas de los lazos de sangre – dijo como si nada.

— ¿sobre los lazos? ¿Por qué Kaname quiere saber cosas sobres los lazos? – pregunto dudoso.

— Mm… no lo sé, solo busquemos – pidió

— Está bien como quieras – susurro – oye y ¿los lazos de sangre se pueden deshacer o sellar? – pregunto curioso.

— Mm… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – inquirió saber el rubio-

— Mm… solo curiosidad, mejor busquemos lo que Kaname te pidió – susurro – ¿En qué libros debemos buscar? – pregunto.

— Los iré a buscar y volveré no te vayas

— No lo hare ya te dije que te iba ayudar así que no te preocupes – expreso Ichiru apoyándose en la mesa.

— Ok.

-0-

Takuma estaba en el centro comercial de la ciudad más cercana, había ido allí para buscar una tienda de mascotas y eso es porque quiere comprarle unos juguetes al neko de SU Ichiru y averiguar qué cosas le gustan a los gatos, etc, etc.

También quiere comprarle el postre favorito a Ichiru para ver si así come algo, esta tan delgado que a veces piensa que puede desaparecer y no solo eso le preocupa, su peli plata no ha bebido de su sangre y cree que no ha bebido de nadie, solo espera que esté bien.

El rubio aun esta curioso del porque de la pelea de Ichiru y Zero por lo general ellos nunca pelean hasta enojarse por dos días eso era mucho tiempo para ellos solo espera que esa pelea no afecte mas la mente de su amante y compañero de vida.

Cuando iba caminando perdido en sus pensamientos paso por afuera de una tienda de mascotas, se detuvo de inmediato y retrocedió unos pasos y entro a la tienda vio como habían perritos en adopción como gatitos y varios animales domésticos, solo sonrió y comenzó a buscar a alguna vendedora que lo pueda ayudar, no se demoro mucho en encontrar a alguien, a esa persona le pidió que le enseñara todos los juguetes de gatos, las camas y todo lo que se relacione con nekos.

Después de ver todas esas cosas decidió comprar unos cuantos juguetes y luego le pedirá a Ichiru que lo acompañe a comprar más cosas, espera que con esa escusa logre sacar a su amante de su cuarto, al fin de cuenta se nota que quiere mucho a su gato, y eso le hace preguntarse si en verdad debe de sentir celos de ese gato que pasa día y noche con su Ichiru.

Cuando salió de la tienda se dirigió a una pastelería donde sabia que siempre había el postre favorito de su Ichiru, cuando entro pidió una tártara de frutas familiar para llevar y una torta de majar y coco, cuando se la dieron se fue de la tienda y se dirigió a su limusina para regresar a la academia e ir a ver a su hermoso peli plata.

-o-

Zero recién comenzó a despertar, se sentía cómodo en los fuertes brazos de alguien y sabía muy bien quién era ese alguien, era su adorado _Kaname,_ se removió un poco acomodándose mejor en los brazos del castaño y comenzó a frotar su rostro en el pecho desnudo del purasangre.

— Ya despertaste amor, buenos días – saludo con calidez el castaño.

— Buenos días – susurro el peli plata besando el pecho del vampiro de ojos café rojizo.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— Bien – contesto y levanto la cabeza para ver mejor a Kaname y darle un beso casto en los labios.

— ¿Aun estas preocupado? – pregunto acariciando los suaves cabellos plateados de su amante.

— Mm… – asintió.

— Ya se le pasara el enoja, ya verás – comento.

— Eso espero – susurro el cazador – pero aparte de que este enojado conmigo y que quiero que se le pase el enojo, lo que más deseo es que vuelva a sonreír como antes, esa sonrisa sincera que siempre tenía, que sea gruñón y cariñoso con todos, quiero a mi hermano de vuelta – dijo melancólico.

— Zero… ya verás que se recuperara, solo hay que darle tiempo, solo el tiempo puede curar las heridas que tiene en el alma.

— Lo sé, pero ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cuándo volverá mi hermano?

— No lo sé, pero sabes que Aido, Shiki y Rima intentaran ayudarlo, Hanabusa intentara sacarlo de su habitación, es un plan que tienen.

— ¿Un plan? – pregunto interesado.

— Si algo así me explicaron, se trata que Aido le irá a decir que lo ayude a buscar información, que supuestamente yo lo mande a buscar esa información…

— ¿Y qué le hace pensar que Ichiru le abrirá la puerta y que le ayudara? – pregunto confuso.

— Oye Aido tiene sus estrategias te lo aseguro – expreso Kaname acariciando la espalda desnuda de su cazador.

— Mm… espero que si logren sacarlo de su encierro – dijo un poco más animado.

— Estoy seguro que si lo harán, confía en ellos – pidió el castaño.

— Lo intentare – susurro acomodándose nuevamente en la cama y poniendo su rostro en el pecho de Kaname.

— Oye Zero ¿no necesitas mi sangre? – pregunto aparentando inocencia el castaño.

— ¿Por qué esa pregunta? – pregunto curioso levantando su rostro para ver el de su amante.

— Por lo que hicimos anoche, pensé que hoy no ibas ni a querer levantarte ni mucho menos despertar, aparte quiero otra ronda – susurro insinuante.

— Argg… Kaname eres un idiota insaciable, mejor levantémonos y deja de decir tonterías – gruño todo rojo.

— Mm… que cruel eres amor – susurro en un puchero el castaño besando los atractivos y adictivos labios de Zero.

— Oye Kaname, ¿los vampiros solo se enamoran una vez? – pregunto el peli plata.

— Si eso tengo entendido – comento.

— Mm… ¿y tu porque te enamoraste de mi? – Inquirió saber el cazador-

— Buena pregunta, tal vez es porque eres una persona maravillosa, con corazón puro y que nuestros destinos estaban entrelazados, Zero la verdad nunca me lo he preguntado pero sé que nunca me arrepentiré de enamorarme de ti yo te amo con mi vida.

— También te amo con la misma intensidad – susurro apegándose al cuerpo de Kaname.

-o-

Ichiru estaba sentado mirando toda la biblioteca mientras veía como Aido traía y traía pilas de libros unas tras otras y no paraba aunque a él personalmente no le importa, porque simplemente el lee rápido y entiende rápido y la verdad ni siquiera sabe porque acepto ayudar a Hanabusa y venir a la biblioteca y buscar información sobre los lazos de sangre pero esa información le puede llegar a ser útil en algún momento.

— Ya todos estos son los libros que tenemos que leer – dijo Aido agitado sentándose y pasándole un libro a Ichiru que estaba pensativo.

— Oye reacciona.

— Ah… oh perdón – susurro – tengo que buscar cualquier información sobre lazos y eso es todo – pregunto.

— No, tienes que buscar información que no sepamos sobre los lazos de sangre y sobre todo las reglas – corrigió el rubio tomando un libro para comenzar a leer.

— Está bien – susurro y comenzó a leer tratando de buscar buena información.

_Un lazo de sangre puede ser creado cuando existe un gran sentimiento él una por el otro, puede ser amor u odio, el lazo se forma cuando se muerden mutuamente y se comparte sangre…_

Aido miro a Ichiru sorprendido el peli plata estaba leyendo un idioma antiguo de vampiros que hasta a él le cuesta y mucho pero el cazador lo lee de recorrido como si fuera Ingles o español, le había pasado el libro para ver si lo podía leer pero nunca lo pensó que lo haría, la escena que él se imagino fue algo como que Ichiru lo insultara diciéndole _idiota no entiendo este idioma,_ pero no fue así ahora si estaba más que sorprendido.

Ichiru dejo de leer la verdad la información no servía, hasta el sabia eso y eso que él no sabía nada, paso unas cuantas páginas más y volvió a comenzar a leer donde decía _consecuencias de un lazo roto._

_El lazo de sangre es sagrado es un matrimonio entre vampiros por ellos los vampiros que hacen el lazo con alguien debe aceptar las consecuencias._

_Cuando un lazo es roto, por la muerte de uno de los dos vampiros involucrados a lo único que lleva es la muerte, un dolor insoportable en el pecho, el vacio en el alma, y el no poder respirar, el querer arrancarte la piel, son algunos de los síntomas y a ellos les sumamos el sentimiento de tristeza que causa la muerte de tu ser amado, pero si no lo amas y lo odias de igual manera sentirás estos síntomas._

El peli plata solo miro el libro unos segundos más, así que si él se mata todo eso sentirá Takuma, definitivamente no se puede matar ya no es una opción viable, _que lastima_, sonrió con melancolía.

— ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Aido al mirar al peli plata.

— Nada, solo veo las consecuencias de un lazo roto, así que no podre matarme, no quiero que Takuma sufra – susurro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres matarte? – pregunto en un grito.

— Solo lo he pensado, nunca tome la decisión, y cállate estamos en una biblioteca – siseo.

— Etto, estás loco si tú te matas Takuma morirá contigo y de paso Zero y Kaname…

— No me hables de Zero – pidió.

— Mmm ¿estás enojado con él? – pregunto curioso.

— No te interesa – respondió y vio como su gato se subió a la mesa y se acostó en ella cerca de él.

— Mm… eres cruel conmigo… - lloriqueo.

— Te han dicho que te pareces al director – gruño molesto.

— ¿Ah…?

— Mejor sigamos leyendo – pidió y se puso a leer nuevamente ignorando a Hanabusa.

Aido e Ichiru pasaron varias horas en la biblioteca buscando información pero no encontraron nada de utilidad, solo información que todos sabían, bueno el peli plata no pero eso era porque era un humano de nacimiento y hace poco fue convertido en un vampiro y por ello no le habían enseñado eso cuando pequeño.

— Hanabusa – llamo el peli plata.

— Dime… - contesto el rubio.

— Estos libros no son de utilidad, acaso no hay otro libro, uno en que haya buena información, tal vez uno antiguo – susurro.

— Emm… no, no hay mas – dijo tratando de sonar serio, el más que nadie sabía que si existía ese libro pero lo escondió, porque quiere sacar a Ichiru de su habitación con esta escusa por un tiempo más.

— Mm… pero entonces le tendrás que decir a Kaname que no hay nada bueno y que no conseguiste nada – gruño.

— No… etto… aun no leemos esos libros tal vez encontremos algo útil en ellos – dijo esperando que el cazador aceptara.

— Mm… está bien… pero dejémoslo para mañana ¿sí? – Sugirió el vampiro de ojos amatistas – tengo los ojos cansados – susurro.

— Si ¿entonces me ayudaras mañana? – pregunto con ojos brillosos por la esperanza.

— Si ya te dije que te ayudaría – bufo.

— Que bien – dijo con felicidad.

— Oye tú y Kain tienen un lazo de sangre ¿no? – pregunto algo dudoso.

— Ahh… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto el rubio.

— Eres evidente lo amas – contento el peli plata.

— Bueno si lo amo, Kain es el mejor amante que puede existir – expreso con los ojos brillosos.

— Mm… oye… etto… ya que tú sabes más que yo en los lazos emm…

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el rubio mirando curioso al vampiro de ojos violetas.

— Etto… en un libro salió que cuando se crea un lazo de sangre luego se debe consumar para que se haga más fuerte o eso entendí – susurro.

— Si eso se hace – dijo el noble algo sonrojado al recordar como lo consumo con Kain.

— Pero… ¿Cómo se consuma? – Pregunto con inocencia - ¿tú y Kain ya lo consumaron? Explícame como se hace – pidió suplicante.

— Emm… ¿tu… t- tú no sabes? – pregunto rojo como un tomate, como le iba a explicar a Ichiru como se consuma simplemente no podía.

— No, ¿cómo se consuma un lazo? – pregunto curioso.

— Etto… bueno… veras… un lazo de sangre… se consuma… cuando mm… - Aido miro a Ichiru que lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

— Cuando hacen el amor – se escucho una voz grave por la biblioteca.

Ichiru se giro de inmediato para mirar quien era y reconoció a Kain.

— Hola Kiryuu – sama

— Hola Akatsuki sempai – susurro.

— ¿Quieres saber más sobre los lazos? – pregunto.

— Si un poco – murmuro algo incomodo.

— Bueno yo te explicar algo si quieres, no me molesta – menciono.

— ¿En serio? – pregunto el peli plata.

— De verdad

— Oye Kain ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el rubio.

— Te estaba buscando, luego me encontré con Shiki y Rima me dijeron que estabas acá con Kiryuu sama, decidí venir a buscarte – dijo con calma besando los labios del rubio.

— Kain – protesto en un puchero el noble controlador del hielo haciendo que Kain sonriera.

— Dime Kiryuu sama ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunto.

— ¿Cómo se consuman los lazos? – dijo de inmediato.

— Bien al parecer Aido no te respondió, aunque no lo creas puede ser muy vergonzoso.

— Kain – volvió a protestar haciendo un mohín – no soy vergonzoso.

— Claro Hana, el lazo de sangre se consuma igual que un matrimonio entre humanos, solo que en el lazo esto se hace por amor, lujuria, pasión, tal vez en el matrimonio de humanos es igual pero con el lazo es como sellar el amor que se sienten y el lazo se hace más fuerte de lo que ya es, hacer el amor entre vampiros es distinto que hacer el amor entre humanos o un vampiro y un humano como eran tu y Takuma antes…

— Mmm… hacer el amor – susurro melancólico – yo… yo no creo que vuelva a sentir ese amor infinito o placer al hacerlo, para mi ahora ya no es un acto de amor, ese acto se transformo en… en uno abominable, algo asqueroso, que te hace sentir sucio y asqueado, que… - al cazador se le quebró la voz y se le escapo unas cuantas lagrimas que se seco con la mano de inmediato, no podía mostrarse débil ante los demás, debe aprender que con llorar no soluciona nada, ya no es un niño pequeño.

— Mm… Ichiru – kun – llamo Kain – que te hayan violado no significa que todas tus experiencias sexuales sean iguales, recuerda tu y ta… e Ichijou – sama lo hicieron antes cuando aun eras humano y estoy seguro que no te sentías así, más bien te tuviste que sentir pleno y feliz y sensaciones que no se puede definir con simples palabras – dijo el peli naranja ganándose la mirada de Aido e Ichiru que lo miraba lloroso.

— Puede ser pero destruyeron esas sensaciones cuando… ese día – susurro en un sollozo quería controlarse pero no podía.

Aido miro al peli plata, no sabía porque pero se le oprimía el pecho escuchar los sollozos del cazador claro que no lo admitiría abiertamente pero no soporta ver así a ese niño.

— Ichiru, ¿realmente piensas que es así hacerlo con Takuma? – pregunto el noble controlador del fuego.

— Mm… no pero… esos recuerdos vuelven a mi mente y el parecido entre mi Taku y Asato no me lo hace muy fácil – susurro, esta era la primera vez que hablaba sobre cómo se sentía con alguien.

— En verdad Asato y Takuma se parecen pero lo distinto entre ellos dos es su mirada, Takuma es bondadoso, amable, alegre y protege a las personas que ama, es capaz de dar su vida por ti, Asato era un viejo vampiros sádico y sangriento, le gustaba ver como la gente sufría, Takuma no es Asato y recuerda Asato está muerto tu mismo lo mataste.

— Lo sé pero… - Ichiru miro los ojos de Kain por unos minutos y luego agacho la cabeza culpable.

Kain lo miro y luego se acerco un poco al cazador que de un momento a otro se paro y lo abrazo buscando apoyo, alguien que lo entendiera y por alguna razón pensó que ese alguien era Akatsuki, sabe que no debería hacer esto pero… pero se siente seguro abrazando al noble.

Akatsuki se sorprendió pero abrazo el cuerpo de Ichiru y luego sintió como se volvía más pesado lo separo un poco de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que estaba desmayado.

— Se desmayo – susurro el peli naranja tomando en brazos el cuerpo inerte de Ichiru.

— Kain aquí hay un sillón, dejémoslo ahí y quedémonos con él hasta que despierte – pidió el rubio.

— Claro hana – Kain recostó el cuerpo del peli plata en el sillón y después abrazo a su pareja - ¿Por qué lo ayudas? – Pregunto – le tienes cariño ¿verdad?

— Claro que no – susurro.

— Estoy seguro que si hana…

— Bueno un poquito – acepto.

-o-

Takuma estaba en la casa de Cross, andaba dando vuelta como un león enjaulado, cuando llego le dijo a el director que iría a ver a Ichiru a su cuarto pero Yagari le dijo que no estaba que había salido y no saben a dónde ni con quien, es que acaso no le preocupan, bueno es un vampiro y sabe defenderse pero esta débil no ha tomado sangre ni comprimidos, no ha comido ni a dormido, está cansado y si le pasa algo, Dios jamás se lo perdonaría, quiere que llegue, quiere verlo y asegurarse que está bien, y aunque es bueno que haya salido de su cuarto también puede llegar a ser malo por si se quiere dañar o matar… por Kami quiere verlo y saber que está bien.

— Cálmate – gruño Yagari – tu aura se está saliendo de control.

— Lo siento sensei – susurro.

— Ichiru está bien, ya llegara, no te preocupes tanto

— Mm… claro – susurro tratando de calmarse y se sentó en el sofá moviendo la pierna, ni siquiera estaba el gato de Ichiru.

En ese momento llego Zero junto con Kaname que vieron a Takuma que se paró de inmediato y luego los miro desilusionado y volvió a sentarse en el sofá suspirando por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto el cazador.

— Ichiru no está en su habitación y este chupasangre está preocupado – bufo molesto.

— ¿Cómo que no está? ¿Dónde está? – pregunto preocupado.

— No lo sabemos – contesto.

— Debe de estar con Aido, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije Zero? – menciono el castaño con tranquilidad.

— Es verdad, pero ¿y si no está con él? – pregunto preocupado.

— Tu lazo con el sentirá si le pasa algo.

— Emm…

— ¿Por qué esta con Aido? – pregunto el rubio.

— Hanabusa tiene un plan para sacarlo de su habitación, Takuma – explico el castaño con brevedad.

— Mmm… ¿un plan? – se pregunto a sí mismo.

— Si un plan, luego le puedes preguntar, pero es para ayudar a Ichiru.

-0-

Ichiru despertó de su desmayo y se sentó de inmediato, tomándose la garganta, tenía sed, sentía como la garganta le quemaba por el líquido rojo que se ha negado durante semanas. Su respiración se estaba acelerando.

Kain y Aido lo miraron y se dieron cuenta que los ojos del peli plata antes violetas ahora eran carmesí llameantes eso significaba que tenia sed y ansiaba sangre, también notaron que este luchaba consigo mismo para controlarse, lo mejor ahora era que el cazador bebiera de alguien o terminaría dañando a algún alumno.

— Le daré de mi sangre – susurro el rubio.

— No, yo seré su donante – dijo decidido el peli naranja.

— Pero Kain… – protesto.

— Hana – susurro – yo le daré mi sangre.

— Está bien – acepto a regañadientes.

Kain se acerco al peli plata y le extendió la mano exponiendo su muñeca.

— Bebe, seré tu donante

Ichiru levanto la mirada y luego comenzó a negar con la cabeza, aun podía controlarse.

— No… aun… aun… pue… do contro… larme – susurro.

— Bebe – ordeno el joven vampiro de ojos marrón.

Ichiru volvió a negar con su cabeza mientras su respiración era cada vez más pesada pero Kain seguía insistiendo.

— No se… donde morder…. Solo he… bebido del cuello de… Takuma – susurro agarrándose la garganta.

— Mm… - Kain miro a Aido que este asintió – bien bebe de mi cuello – exigió el noble controlador del fuego, exponiendo su cuello.

— Pero… Aido – susurro.

— Está bien, solo bebe – respondió el rubio.

Ichiru los miro unos segundos y luego sin poder aguantarse más se lanzo en contra de Kain, lo iba a morder con brusquedad pero recordó que debía preparar la piel, aparte no quiere ser bruto con su donante.

El peli plata comenzó a pasar su lengua por el área de mordedura y luego de eso enterró sus colmillos en ese delicado cuello, bebió el primer sorbo y sintió como ese delicioso líquido viaja por su cuerpo y su garganta dejaba de arder pero que pedía más a cada momento, sin embargo intento no beber muy rápido.

Después de unos cuantos sorbos mas se separo del cuello de Akatsuki y lamio las heridas gemelas, aun tenía sed pero ya podía controlarse, se separo del cuello y lo miro culpable.

— Lo siento – se disculpo pasándose la lengua por la boca sacando la sangre de sus labios y luego paso la mano para limpiarse lo que la lengua no pudo.

— No importa, yo me ofrecí.

— Ni creas que dejare que vuelvas a tocar a mi Kain – bromeo el rubio – pero te manchaste la ropa – menciono.

— Mm… es que yo…

— Aun no aprendes, pero es solo práctica – comento el noble de ojos azules.

Ichiru solo pudo sonreír, al parecer el rubio y Kain no eran tan desagradables y comenzaba a caerles bien.

— Es mejor regresar a la casa de Cross, para cambiarme ropa, ¿quieren venir? – pregunto en voz bajita.

— Claro vamos – respondió Kain por los dos.

— Pero no puedes salir con esa camisa con sangre, es peligroso – menciono el rubio.

— Mm… pero no tengo más ropa – susurro.

— Te emprestare mi sweter – comento sacándose el sweter y entregándoselo a Ichiru que solo miro.

— Te esperaremos afuera – comento el peli naranja – pero cuando salgas me pasas tu camisa para quemarla – susurro.

— Está bien – comento.

-0-

Takuma tomo aire y luego lo voto, estaba intentando controlarse pero le era difícil sin saber dónde está su amante y que pasa si no está con Aido como dice Kaname y si le paso algo o ¿Quién sabe?

El rubio comenzó a dar vuelta por la sala preocupado, y solo paro cuando sintió la puerta y la presencia de Ichiru que se acercaba a la sala de estar junto con Kain y Aido.

— Ichiru – susurro el vampiro de ojos verdes.

— Mm… hola tamu – saludo el peli plata con calma.

— Dios Ichiru estaba tan preocupado ¿estás bien? - pregunto

— Si estoy bien, perdón por asustarte yo…

— Me está ayudando con una investigación – intervino Aido.

— Mm… ok – suspiro el rubio, quería abrazar a su Ichiru pero era mejor aguantarse las ganas para no asustarlo.

— Me iré a cambiar ropa – comento el menor de los Kiryuu.

— Mm… ¿puedo acompañarte? – pregunto el rubio de ojos verdes.

— Etto… - Ichiru miro dudoso a Takuma, no sabía que responder pero debía confiar en su amante – si ven conmigo – susurro y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, tratando de ignorar a Zero que lo estaba mirando hace un rato.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del menor, Ichiru encaro a Takuma y le sonrió.

— Quédate con Taku – pidió y se dirigió a su closet saco una playera y luego se fue al baño.

Takuma se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa sincera de los labios de Ichiru, eso era una buena señal ¿verdad? Ichiru había sonreído y no falsamente si no que con naturalidad.

— Taku, tú papá se está recuperando – susurro – bueno eso espero, sonrió eso es bueno – comento mientras tomaba al gato en brazos y lo abrazaba.

— Taku lo ahorcaras – susurro el cazador saliendo del baño.

— Oh perdón – se disculpo dejando al gato en el suelo quien lo rasguño y luego se fue al lado de su dueño, entendiéndose Ichiru – me sigue odiando.

— Puede ser – expreso el menor.

— Sabes hoy fui al centro comercial – comento viendo como Ichiru se sentaba en la cama.

— Mm… ¿hay algo bueno? – pregunto acariciando a su neko.

— Tal vez, pase por casualidad por afuera de una tienda de mascotas y compre unos juguetes a Takuma… el neko – se sintió algo extraño llamándose a sí mismo.

— Mmm… ¿juguetes? – pregunto.

— Si juguetes de seguro le gustara, al menos eso me dijo la señorita que me atendió – dijo meditando.

— ¿Dónde están?

— En la cocina – respondió el rubio.

— De seguro le gustara, Taku es algo travieso y juguetón – comento el peli plata – ¿y había otras cosas?

— Sí, habían cama para gatos, iba a traer una pero no sabía cual le iba gustar, pensé que tal vez podemos ir juntos a comprarla – comento esperando una respuesta del cazador.

— Mm… yo…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con delicadeza y se dejo ver una silueta de un hombre.

— ¿Ichiru podemos hablar unos minutos? – pregunto.

— Mm está bien ni san – respondió ausente mirando a Takuma.

— ¿Takuma puedes irte? – pregunto el mayor de los gemelos.

— Claro, ichi abajo hay torta de majar y coco y una tártara de fruta, te espero – comento el rubio.

— Claro, luego comemos juntos – susurro Ichiru y Takuma solo así se fue de la habitación – ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo Zero ni - sama?

— Mmm… - Zero iba a protestar por el ni - sama pero se arrepintió, había venido a arreglar las cosas no ha empeorarlas.

— ¿Aun estas enfadado conmigo? – pregunto.

— No sé ¿Qué crees tú? – pregunto ausente.

— Que aun estas enfadado conmigo – susurro.

— Si lo sabes para que me preguntas – gruño.

— Ichiru perdóname – pidió suplicante – sé que me equivoque, nunca tuve que decirte aquello me arrepiento, perdóname – suplico.

— Estas pidiéndome perdón ¿tu? ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin malas intenciones.

— Porque te quiero, no me gusta estar enfadado contigo, sabes que no puedo estar enfadado contigo me siento mal yo…

— Yo también te quiero Zeth – susurro y se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano – perdóname a mí se que tienes razón que debo poner de mi parte para superarlo pero por favor entiéndeme es difícil – susurro escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su gemelo.

— Lo sé, lo intentare – dijo con calidez acariciando sus cabellos.

— Te quiero Zero

— Yo también te quiero Ichiru - dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y luego de unos minutos se separaron - ¿bajaras?

— Si se lo prometí a Takuma – dijo con calma.

* * *

hola ^^ espero que estén bien ^^ y que les haya gusto el capitulo ^^ son un amor espero sus **reviews ** besos cuidense y nos leemos tambien recibos sugerencias ideas, criticas, etto de todo ^^

**_Zero, Kaname, Ichiru y Takuma: feliz san valentin._**

(lo se este no es un fic de san Valentin pero les deseo que lo hayan pasado muy bien y que hayan comido mucho chocolate ^^)

me despido cuídense y espero sus **reviews**** ¿si los merezco o no?**


	3. Retomando el camino a sonreír

hola a todos ! volvi ^^ jeje lo se no me demore mucho o tal vez si no lo se ^^ pero aquí estoy wiii... y les dejo el capitulo para que puedan leerlo es que estoy aprovechando mi tiempo sin examenes pero el jueves tengo uno jeje en fin yo me entiendo xd emm... solo eso a si como siempre **Darthmocy **me ayudo mucho ^^ sin ella estoy segura que hace tiempo hubiese abandonado varios fic pero ella me ayuda para no abandonarlos juju bueno los dejo leer tranquilos besos cuidense

**Linne'Malfoy: **hola hola el otro día hable contigo ^^ etto... que te puedo decir tu tienes una idea de que tratara este capitulo ^^ y sabes que si comí mucho chocolate estaban rico juju ^^ etto cuídate mucho besos y suerte con tu inspiración también ^^ espero que te haya podido ayudar un poco jiji besos cuídate y nos leemos ^^

**Vero vampire:** hola hola ^^ que bueno que te gusto el capitulo ^^ espero que este también te guste ^^ y aido bueno aido es aido juju si yo creo que puede ayudar a ichi a salir de su depresión ^^ bueno no se que mas decirte besos cuídate y nos leemos ^^

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi: ** hola hola ^^ etto sabes que no había pensado asi lo de ichiru y takuma, jeje... creo que tienes razón y créeme que por tu comentario me inspire ^^ a terminar el capitulo entero juju si fue casi todo el capitulo juju pero en verdad no me había detenido a pensar en como se sentía takuma pero ya veras que luego todo se arreglara ^^ jeje creo bueno debe arreglarse juju bueno besitos cuídate y gracias por la inspiración juju a espero que te guste el capitulo besos y nos leemos.

bueno _cursiva son los pensamientos o texto que se lee (depende de la situación)_

**vampire knight no me pertenece pero si lo fuera seria completamente yaoi y yuki no existiria y mi bello ichiru estaría vivo ^^ y por supuesto kaname y zero estarian juntos jiji**

perdón por la falta de ortografía

espero que les guste el capitulo ahora si sin nada mas que decir las dejo para que lean tranquilas ^^

* * *

**~~~Roto~~~**

**Capitulo 3: Retomando el camino a sonreír y a confiar en ti/ confusión.**

Takuma e Ichiru iban caminando por el centro comercial, al final el cazador había aceptado ir a comprar una cama para Taku neko, acepto salir porque sabe que debe tomar aire e intentar recuperarse, sin embargo salió con ropa holgada, bastante holgada le quedaba bastante grande y no se define bien su figura y el sweter con cuello de tortuga, sus cabellos estaban alborotados y andaba con lentes de sol, porque le molestaba la luz del sol, como todo vampiro.

Takuma iba con una sonrisa en su rostro, había logado sacar a Ichiru de la casa y separarlo de Aido, sabe que Aido y Kain quieren ayudarlo pero… los celos le invaden, ¿Por qué? Bueno siempre está con ellos y huele a ellos… en fin era mejor no pensar en ello lo bueno es que logro sacar a Ichiru de la casa, aunque con ropas algo más bien bastante grandes para su niño pero algo es algo además para el se ve adorable, sensual y hermoso.

El peli plata va caminando perdidos en sus pensamientos, aun no comprende cómo fue que habla tan calmadamente con Kain y le cuenta cómo se siente sobre… ese tema, realmente confía en el vampiro de ojos marrones, incluso ha aprendido a querer algo a Hanabusa, ya ha pasado tres días, desde que ha estado ayudando al rubio a buscar información y desde que hablo confiadamente con Kain de cómo se siente, la verdad después de eso fue como si le quitaran un peso de encima, aunque aun siente miedo pero ya no ha llorado tanto y eso es definitivamente bueno.

— Ichiru - kun es aquí – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

— Mm… es solo Ichiru – menciono y entro a la tienda aparentando enojo.

— No te enfades Ichi – rogo el vampiro yendo tras el cazador y le tomo la mano cosa que hizo que el peli plata se pusiera tenso de inmediato – perdón – susurro el rubio soltando la mano del vampiro recién convertido.

— Mm… perdóname tu a mi – murmuro bajo – mejor veamos una cama para Taku neko – pidió –

— Por supuesto – sonrió a medias el rubio – ven por aquí hay muchas – comento y guio a Ichiru por la tienda hasta que…

— Takuma - kun – dijo animadamente una chica colgándose del cuello del rubio.

Ichiru quedo mirando la escena y frunció el ceño en claro gesto de que está enfadado, muy enfadado, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué llama tan confiadamente el nombre de su amante? Celos. Celos. Celos… su mente esta transformándose en un manojo de celos y miedo ¿Por qué tiene que abrazar tan confiadamente a su Takuma? Tenía miedo mucho miedo aparte de los celos, que pasa si Takuma está buscando en otras o otros lo que él no le puede dar, besos, caricias, sexo… y estar puro no como el… no, no quiere, se niega a aceptar aquello, Takuma Ichijou le pertenece…

— Takuma – susurro con sigilo.

El rubio se sorprendió cuando escucho su nombre y luego cuando se vio rodeados por unos brazos se desconcertó y después reconoció a la vendedora de la vez anterior.

— Sakura chan suéltame por favor – pidió con amabilidad.

Ichiru al escuchar que su amante llamaba tan familiarmente a la chica se enfureció, realmente tiene celos, muchos celos.

— Claro, claro perdón – dijo con una sonrisa.

— Ichiru ella es…

— No me interesa – gruño enojado.

— Pero Ichi no es lo que piensas…

— Cállate – exigió irritado.

— Mm… creo que te metí en problemas con tu amante ¿verdad? – pregunto inocentemente la chica.

— Emm… - Ichiru se sonrojo furiosamente – porque…

— Es una amiga, bueno la conocí la otra vez, pero sabe que amo a Ichiru – dijo el rubio – que te amo con toda mi alma a ti y a nadie más.

— Ah pero me dijiste que tu amante era hermoso… pero el….- dijo apuntando al peli plata –

Ichiru agacho la cabeza al sentirse que no era en absoluto lindo.

— Es mucho más que hermoso, es bellísimo – dijo con corazones en los ojos y se acerco al cazador – ne~ si te aburres de Takuma y quieres a alguien más puedes venir a buscarme

— Etto… - Ichiru se sonrojo a más no poder.

— Hey… es mío no lo mires mucho – dijo un celoso y posesivo Takuma.

— Claro, claro, pero la belleza es para admirarla y si puedes conseguirla sería mejor, pero no te lo quitare mientras tu estés con el…

— Nunca me lo quitaras él es mi esposo – dijo celoso.

— Takuma – protesto el cazador rojo como un lindo tomate.

— Mm… eres cruel Takuma, pero aun así puedo admirarlo – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal la vendedora – dime Ichiru kun ¿Qué vienes a comprar? – pregunto.

— una cama para Taku – susurro el cazador sonrojado.

— ¿Para Takuma? ¿Tu esposo? ¿Para este Takuma? – pregunto con inocencia.

— No, es para el neko – susurro el vampiro rubio.

— Ah claro. Mira Ichiru kun acompáñame – pidió y tomo la mano de Ichiru guiándolo – aquí hay muchas camas para tu neko, elige la que quieras – dijo con una gran sonrisa – y perdóname por abrazar a tu esposo – se disculpo con sinceridad la chica.

— emm… no… no lo vuelvas hacer, el es mío

— por supuesto, pero por lo que veo que entre ustedes dos son muy posesivos entre sí, pero eso es bueno porque así se nota que se aman – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-0-

Kaname esta besando el cuello del peli plateado mientras sus manos recorren libremente sin pudor alguno el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, Dios está seguro que nunca se cansara de poseer ese hermoso cuerpo de besarlo, de saborearlo, de acariciarlo, de amarlo, sabe que jamás pero jamás dejara de amarlo por nada del mundo.

— Kaname – suspiro el vampiro de cabellos plateados.

— Te amo Zero – susurro y beso los labios del cazador, ya no aguantaba más, ha estado así con Zero durante más de una hora, su cuerpo le esta rogando por poseer el de Zero pero primero lo debe preparar. Se lubrico los dedos con el lubricante y comenzó a preparar al cazador.

Zero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar Dios no sabe que le dio a Kaname para hacerlo tan endemoniadamente lento pero le encanta esa sensación ese hormigueo de anticipación, esa sensación de querer mas y que si no sucede sientes que te mueres… Dios Kaname definitivamente sabe cómo llevarlo al cielo durante minutos, horas, en todo momento, decisivamente ama y adora a ese engreído sangre pura, ama a Kaname Kuran.

Cuando el castaño preparo lo mejor posible a Zero reemplazo sus dedos por su palpitante y erecto miembro, metiéndose de una sola embestida logrando que el cazador gimiera y arqueara la espalda Dios como le gusta esa sensación del cazador, le encanta cuando está llegando al clímax cuando grita de placer y por mas, Zero es tan endemoniadamente sexy en todo momento.

No demoraron mucho para comenzar una danza sensual de dos amantes en completa sincronía, una sinfonía de gemidos en completo éxtasis, besos de amor, pasión y lujuria… rasguños en la espalda del otro cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la cumbre de sus sensaciones, así no demoraron mucho y se mordieron mutuamente saboreando la deliciosa sangre del otro y llegando al clímax al mismo tiempo, uno entre sus estómagos y el otro en el interior de su amante.

-o-

Takuma e Ichiru compraron la cama para el neko del cazador y ahora ambos se encuentran caminando tranquilamente por el centro comercial sin rumbo fijo solo sintiendo la agradable compañía del otro y eso les hace feliz a ambos.

Ichiru paro de caminar de un momento a otro y observo un cartel fijamente.

— ¿Ichi pasa algo? – pregunto el rubio un poco preocupado.

— No nada solo… mm… Shiki y Rima modelan bien, me gustaría ver como es un rodaje… la verdad cuando era pequeño pensaba en ser modelo, claro que nunca se lo dije a nadie por ser un cazador no creo que me hayan dejado – susurro.

— La verdad el trabajo de modelo es cansador, mas de una vez escuche a Shiki decir que odia su trabajo – comento.

— Mm…

— Pero estoy seguro que le gusta o si no ya lo hubiera dejado pero… no lo sé Shiki y Rima llevan casi toda su vida en este medio – expreso.

— Puede ser cansador pero me gustaría intentarlo, no lo sé es una idea loca - susurro- pero se ve divertido – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

— Pero otras personas te verían – siseo celoso.

— Pero tampoco es como si me fuera a sacar la ropa delante de una cámara, celoso – reprocho.

— Es que tú eres **mío **– recalco el vampiro rubio.

— ¿Aunque no hayamos consumado nuestro lazo? – Pregunto algo melancólico - ¿aunque tal vez nunca lleguemos a consumarlo?

— Ichiru no te atormentes con ello, a mí solo me interesa estar a tu lado por la eternidad.

— Mm… pero los vampiros son sexuales, que pasa si deseas… y… yo no puedo…

— Ichi tranquilo – pidió y le acaricio su rostro – te prometo, te juro que superaremos esto.

— Taku – susurro acercándose un poco más al rubio – etto… se que estos últimos días o semanas no te lo he dicho pero sé que lo sabes – murmuro sonrojado – ¡te amo Takuma! – exclamo el peli plata acercándose más al rubio y abrazándolo mirándolo a los ojos.

— Yo también te amo pequeño – expreso y acerco su rostro lentamente al sonrojado de Ichiru y junto sus labios primero esperando el rechazo pero sintió como su niño le respondió titubeante pero respondía y lenta amorosamente se volvió más profundo. Los dos se besaron con ternura, dulzura y amor y solo se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos sonrientes.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me encantan tus ojos verdes? – pregunto y escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

— No, pero me gusta saberlo – dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te gusta de mi? – pregunto con curiosidad.

— Todo… - contesto de inmediato.

— ¿Qué es todo? – inquirió saber.

— Todo Ichiru todo, tu ojos violetas, tus cabellos plateados, tu piel, tu carácter, tu sabor, tu rostro, tu boca, tu nariz tus orejas, tu sangre, tu todo… no hay parte de ti que no me guste – contesto con honestidad.

— ¿Y mi olor? – pregunto con inocencia aun con su rostro en el pecho de Takuma.

— Lo adoro, me encanta – respondió.

— ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi? – pregunto levantando su rostro y mirando los ojos verdes de su amante – digo yo antes era humano cazador y débil – susurro.

— Ichiru siempre te he amado y siempre lo hare, tu eres…

— Hola Takuma, Ichiru – saludo un pelirrojo.

— Mm… Shiki – susurro algo molesto el rubio pero luego se tranquilizo.

— Hola – saludo el peli plata sonrojado y separándose del noble de ojos verdes.

— Le dije que no viniera a molestarlos pero no hizo caso – susurro una vampira rubia comiendo un poky.

— No te preocupes – murmuro el vampiro de ojos inusuales.

— ¿Estaban ocupados? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

— Mm… no realmente… solo estábamos en un momento privado – susurro con sarcasmo el rubio.

— Oh, lo siento Taku no te enfades – se disculpo el pelirrojo.

— Mm… no importa – comento el peli plata – ¿ustedes vienen de una sesión de fotos? – pregunto el cazador.

— Si debemos volver en 30 minutos – comento la rubia en un suspiro.

— Mm… ¿nos llevarían con ustedes? – pregunto el vampiro de ojos verdes.

— ¿Y por qué quieres ir? – pregunto el modelo comiendo un poky

— Por ichi – comento – el quiere conocer como es el trabajo de modelo…

— Mmm… bueno vengan con nosotros – dijo la rubia.

-o-

Aido Hanabusa está en la biblioteca concentrado leyendo un libro antiguo, necesita averiguar algo, aunque si Ichiru no está ahí se le hace un poco aburrido, se acostumbro a tener cerca la presencia del peli plata… bueno hoy estaba solo y de todas maneras esta investigación debía hacerlo solo o al menos no con la presencia del cazador ya que se trataba de él o sobre la daga de la pureza… por Kami – sama, ha estado días, semanas buscando información y nada absolutamente nada, a veces llega a pensar que la información que busca no está en libros comunes si no que en los libros prohibidos o simplemente no existe pero está seguro que una vez escucho o leyó sobre esa dichosa daga.

El rubio suspiro cansado quería ir a dormir un poco pero hoy se prometió que iba a encontrar un poco de información, debía hacerlo como que se llama Hanabusa Aido.

— Pensé que hoy no ibas a investigar – dijo una voz grave cerca del oído del vampiro de ojos azules.

— No iba a investigar sobre los lazos pero… sabes que tengo curiosidad y sabes que no me quedo tranquilo hasta averiguar lo que deseo… aunque esto realmente se me está haciendo difícil Kain – susurro y se apoyo en el estomago del vampiro.

— Debes descansar – susurro suavemente acariciando los cabellos rubios de su amante.

— Pero realmente quiero sabes y tengo la esperanza que en este libro salga lo que busco o una pista – murmuro agotado.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? – pregunto amorosamente-

— ¿De verdad lo harías?

— Claro que si hana, dime sobre qué tema – pregunto sentándose.

— Sobre la daga de la pureza – respondió.

— Wow… aun no encuentras nada, llevas semanas buscando información sobre eso – dijo algo sorprendido.

— Lo sé, esto es frustrante Kain realmente frustrante.

— Mm… bueno comencemos a leer, ya encontraremos algo – le dio ánimos.

— Gracias Kain – susurro amorosamente.

Así ambos amantes comenzaron a leer pasaban pagina por pagina, así pasaron los segundos, minutos y horas y no encontraron nada… ambos suspiraron ¿realmente no existía información de esa daga?

— Aido creo que encontré algo – murmuro.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Déjame ver – pidió y le quito el libro a Kain y comenzó a leer…

_Daga de la pureza._

_Instrumento capaz de purificar lo que toca, en un instrumento poderoso capaz de matar a cualquiera, como también puede dar vida eso depende de su portador, aunque actualmente esta daga está desaparecida, tal como su portador, esta daga solo le sirve a una sola persona, vampiro o elfo…_

_Los poderes de esta daga son:_

_Es capaz de quitar y purificar la sangre._

_Es capaz de inyectar sangre y si el vampiro o especie que recibe la sangre está enfermo se recuperara milagrosamente aunque aquello lo decide su portador._

_Es capaz de matar con dolor, sin dolor, puede inyectar somnífero, paralizador, veneno o lo que su portador decida._

_Tiene poderes aun desconocidos para todos._

_Su portador._

_Portador de la daga solo es una persona, vampiro o elfo… se dice que esta daga desapareció con su dueño en tiempos antiguos donde….. eran los reyes…. Su portador era…..._

— ¿Qué diablos? – pregunto asustado el rubio.

— ¿Qué pasa hana? – pregunto Kain…

— Las… las letras desaparecieron – comento asustado…

— Eso… eso no puede ser – dijo mirando el libro y efectivamente las hojas estaban en blanco – pero… eso es…

— Imposible… esto es extraño Kain, según lo que alcance a leer esa daga desapareció en tiempos remotos junto con su portador.

— Mm… no puede ser Hana, Ichiru la tiene, tal vez es otra daga de la que habla el libro – comento el peli naranja.

— Pero… es extraño… muy extraño.

-o-

Takuma, Ichiru, Shiki y Rima estaban en la sesión de fotos, el pelirrojo con la rubia estaban tomándose las fotos, modelando como los profesionales que son.

Ichiru solo observaba a los modelos realmente le gustaba este medio era divertido claro tal vez cansador pero como todo trabajo, eso es normal, el cazador sonrió con unos ojitos brillosos por deseo de estar allí.

— Ne~ tamu tengo calor – comento como si nada – ¿me irías a comprar un helado? – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Por supuesto que si amor, ¿de qué sabor quieres?

— De… pistacho – dijo con una sonrisa.

— Ok vuelvo en un momento – dijo y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a comprar el helado que le pidió el vampiro de ojos violetas.

Ichiru solo le sonrió y luego se concentro en las fotos era genial, le encantaba, suspiro sabiendo que él nunca estaría allí siendo el modelo a quien fotografían, estaba tan concentrado en las fotos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien estuvo enfrente de él.

— Buenas tardes joven – saludo un ejecutivo.

— Mm… buenas tardes – saludo algo tenso observando al ser frente de él era un caballero de unos 35 años, cabellos negros, ojos marrones y piel blanca.

— Te estaba mirando hace unos minutos y eres realmente hermoso

— Etto…

— No pienses mal joven, ¿alguna vez has pensado en ser modelo? – pregunto.

— ¿Yo? – pregunto

— Por supuesto, ¿quieres hacer una prueba y sacarte unas fotos? – cuestiono.

— Sí, sí quiero – acepto con una pequeña sonrisa, en verdad esto le estaba pasando a él, hoy tal vez es su día de suerte.

— ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? – pregunto con amabilidad.

— Ichiru Kiryû – respondió casi de inmediato.

— Bien Ichiru kun, te pasaremos un traje Armani, te cambias y te sacaremos unas fotos ¿está bien? –pregunto.

— Si – acepto.

— Bien acompáñame – pidió y guio a Ichiru hacia donde estaban los vestidores – kayt, busca un traje Armani para el joven por favor – ordeno el caballero.

— Si jefe – asintió la joven y fue a buscar de inmediato lo que pidió.

— ¿Alguna vez has modelado?

— Emm… no, pero me gusta – susurro bajito.

— Bueno, entonces cuando estés con el traje, has tu mejor esfuerzo ¿sí?

— Por supuesto – acepto el cazador.

Después de unos minutos la asistente trajo el traje que pidió su jefe y se lo paso al peli plata, Ichiru cuando tomo el traje y se metió a los vestidores, observo al traje un traje Armani color gris Oxford de dos piezas, confeccionado en seda corte clásico acompañado de una camisa gris claro en algodón y como accesorio una corbata en color negro. El peli plata sonrió y se desvistió y se puso el traje.

-o-

Takuma le compro el helado al peli plata y regreso donde lo había dejado, pero al llegar su Ichiru ya no estaba, ¿Dónde se había metido? Y ¿si le paso algo? No claro que no, debe tener más confianza en el peli plata, Ichiru es fuerte y se sabe defender aparte Shiki y Rima están cerca y lo hubiesen defendido de inmediato, pero entonces ¿Dónde se metió?

El rubio se concentro y intento encontrar la presencia de su Ichiru, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que su presencia estaba ¿feliz? Vaya eso lo sorprendió, con una sonrisa se encamino donde sintió la presencia de su lindo amante comiendo un poco del helado de su Ichi de seguro que no se enoja.

Cuando llego donde la presencia del peli plata lo vio vestido con un traje Armani y vaya que se ve sexy, casi se le cae la baba, literalmente hablando, pero ¿Por qué esta vestido así? … esperen esta posando para una cámara… ¿le están haciendo una sesión de fotos? Bueno lo hacía bien, se acerco mas para ver de cerca a su lindo Ichiru modelando mientras comía el helado luego le compraría otro a su Ichi.

— Ichiru – kun pon una cara sensual, de deseo – pidió el fotógrafo.

— Si – acepto el cazador y se puso a pensar en Takuma y luego puso la cara que le pidió el fotógrafo.

Takuma estuvo a punto de que se le cayera el helado, por Kami sama Ichiru es tan sensual, se está excitando, ver esa cara tan… por Kami.

— Lo hace bien – comento el pelirrojo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Takuma.

— Ya lo creo - contesto ausente.

— No babees tanto – se burlo el pelirrojo.

— Shiki déjalo – regaño la rubia – ten come un poky.

Ichiru al principio se había sentido incomodo pero después se acostumbro y cree que no lo está haciendo tan mal ¿verdad? Lo que lo puso algo nervioso fue cuando vio a Takuma y luego a Shiki y Rima… pero con ellos hay debería sentirse más en confianza así que siguió haciendo todo lo que le pedían hasta que le dijeron que se pusiera otra tenida algo mas casual y le pasaron las ropas.

Takuma seguía babeando viendo cada una de las poses del ser más hermoso ser que existe, al menos para él, el rubio suspiro y luego se dio cuenta que Ichiru está al frente del mirándolo.

— ¿En qué piensas? – pregunto con inocencia.

— Ah… etto nada bueno en ti te vez se… bien así – dijo con una sonrisa.

— Gracias y ¿mi helado? – pregunto

— Em… me lo comí pero luego te voy a comprar otro lo juro.

— Está bien, me iré a cambiar – susurro y se acerco a los labios de Takuma y lo beso para quitarlo el sabor a pistacho y saborearlo él – me da celos que otra cosa toque tus labios – comento y se fue a los vestidores.

— Wow – fue lo único que puso decir el rubio.

— Al menos ahora te besa eso quiere decir que ya está superando poco a poco su miedo – comento el pelirrojo sacando de sus pensamientos a Takuma.

— Eso creo, al parecer estar con el loco de Aido le hace bien – dijo mas serio el rubio.

— Mm… puede ser pero está más feliz – expreso el modelo.

— Eso es verdad y es bueno – comento la chica.

— Mm… y se ve sexy con esa ropa – dijo perdiéndose en sus fantasías otra vez.

Después de unos minutos Ichiru salió con una tenia casual, pantalón mezclilla negro con bot tipo militar y un sweter gris tejido con una solapa suelta.

Shiki miro a Takuma y luego a su jefe que estaba mirando fijamente a Ichiru, el pelirrojo sonrió con algo de malicia y se acerco a su jefe.

— Se ve bien ¿no? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

— Sí, ese niño es hermoso y tiene potencial – contesto.

Takuma salió de sus fantasías y frunció el ceño al escuchar cómo se expresaba ese señor de su Ichiru y una oleada de celos lo invadió.

— Cálmate Takuma – pidió la rubia – el jefe se expreso así de todos y Shiki lo hizo apropósito – comento rima.

— pero Ichiru es mío, solo yo tengo derecho…

— ¡po-se-si-vo! – exclamo la rubia.

— mm…

— respira hondo, Ichiru se ve feliz sacándose fotos, hazlo por el – pidió.

— Está bien – dijo en un suspiro de resignación.

— Rima ven y modela con Ichiru – kun – ordeno el más viejo de los presentes.

— Voy – respondió.

-o-

Después de unas horas rima, Shiki, Ichiru y Takuma que esta babeando viendo las fotos, se están preparando para volver a la academia Cross, las fotos que se saco nuestro Ichiru las revelaron de inmediato y le sacaron copias que esas se la entregaron a él peli plata y sobre el tema de que si va a modelar le dijeron que iban a discutirlo y luego lo llamaban pero que lo más seguro era que lo iban a llamar porque tenía el talento para ser modelo, eso hizo que Ichiru sonriera con honestidad.

Ichiru está en su mundo pensando que tal vez si lo llamaban y que ahora sería un modelo y lo que eso conlleva y lo más importante decírselo a Zero su hermano sobre protector y a Yagari sensei, su padre, Cross no era un problema porque de seguro comenzaría a saltar y lo apoyaría, pero su hermano y Yagari era otro cuento, aparte que también esta Takuma, aunque ahora está con él sabe que no le gusta la idea que sea modelo, pero en si Takuma era fácil de manipular.

El peli plata suspiro algo cansado, la verdad quería llegar a su casa y dormir un poco aparte que había dejado a su taku neko solito durante mucho tiempo y espera que no haya hecho ninguna travesura.

El cazador salió de sus pensamientos solo cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazo, se tenso de inmediato pensando lo peor, pero por alguna razón esa aura extraña lo relajaba.

— Amo viniste por mí – dijo una adolescente de cabello plateado que parecía más morado, ojos violetas y de estatura media, era un vampiro.

— ¿amo? – pregunto el peli plata confundido.

— Si amo – dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? Te estás confundiendo yo no soy tu amo. – susurro.

— mm… o vaya aun no despiertas, ¿entonces porque viniste por mi si aun no despiertas? – pregunto con inocencia mientras frotaba su rostro en el pecho del cazador.

— primero suéltame – exigió.

— como ordene amo – dijo y beso su mejilla y luego lo soltó.

— No te atrevas a volver a tocarlo – amenazo el rubio poniéndose delante de Ichiru.

— eres cruel Ichijou – sama – dijo en un mohín.

— ¿me conoces? – pregunto confundido y desconfiado.

— claro, debo conocer a la pareja de mi amo

— yo no soy tu amo ya te lo dije y no vine a buscarte – expreso seguro el peli plata.

— etto… claro, claro si no has… bueno no importa por ahora pero fue un gusto volver a verlo amo, desde ahora estaré mas cerca de usted para protegerlo como es mi deber – expreso y luego desapareció.

— Ella está loca – susurro el cazador.

— si ya lo creo, pero no te preocupes no se volverá acercar a ti. Yo te protegeré – menciono el rubio.

— Gracias – susurro con una sonrisa.

— Por si quieren saber quién es, se llama María Kurenai – comento el pelirrojo.

— mm… ¿Cómo la conoces? – pregunto el peli plata.

— a veces modela con nosotros – respondió rima.

— mm…

— es mejor volver luego averiguare mas de ella – expreso el rubio.

— Si volvamos, tengo sueño – pidió en un bostezo el vampiro de ojos violetas.

-.-

Una hora más tarde Takuma con un Ichiru en brazos llego a la casa de Cross, el peli plata iba durmiendo plácidamente y el rubio le besaba la cabeza con amor. En el momento que entro a la casa Zero lo recibió frunciéndole el ceño.

— ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto molesto.

— Nada, solo está durmiendo – dijo con una sonrisa.

— mm… ¿Dónde fueron? – pregunto aun desconfiado el peli plata.

— Mm… a comprar una cama para taku neko – contesto el rubio en un susurro para no despertar a Ichiru.

— Mm… - Ichiru se removió en los brazos de Takuma-

— shh… tranquilo mi niño, sigue durmiendo – murmuro con dulzura.

— mm… ¿taku? – dijo soñoliento y comenzó a frotarse los ojos con ternura y luego los abrió y miro a Takuma, pero el rostro del peli plata que estaba sereno y con una sonrisa paso a terror absoluto y como pudo empujo lejos al ser que lo tenía en brazos, el cazador cayó mal dislocando su hombro y haciéndose un corte profundo en su brazo derecho, llevo su mano a la boca y saco una de sus espadas gemelas empuñándola con un solo brazo.

— Te matare Asato – grito asustado y temblando.

Takuma se sorprendió y se asusto y luego se entristeció su niño le tiene miedo, ahora mismo se encuentra en el suelo con algunas cortadas en su cuerpo sabe que está sangrando pero realmente no le importa ni tampoco pararse, lo que más lo deprimió fue que lo llamo Asato y está dispuesto a matarlo.

— Ichi amor yo no soy…

— Cállate – ordeno – tu maldito bastardo me… me…

Zero se sorprendió ante la escena y lo único que atino a hacer al ver que su hermano iba en serio lo abrazo, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le quito la espada.

— tranquilo ichi, soy Zero, aquí no hay nadie que vaya a dañarte, confía en mí – pidió el peli plata mayor tratando de calmar a su hermano.

— pero esta… - dijo asustado.

— No, no hay nadie, confía en mi ichi – susurro con dulzura.

— ¿me protegerás nii-san? – pregunto-

— Por supuesto, toda mi vida – lo tranquilizo.

— gra… Takuma, ¿Dónde está? Su sangre huelo su sangre – dijo entrando en razón.

— Estoy bien ichi – susurro el rubio parándose del suelo.

— ichi tienes el hombro dislocado, esto te va doler, debo volverlo a su lugar antes que tus huesos se acomoden – susurro el gemelo mayor y se separo de Ichiru para mirarlo a los ojos, dándole confianza, puso una mano adelante del hombro y la otra atrás y volvió a poner el hombre donde debería estar, oyendo el grito ahogado de su hermano.

Los ojos de Ichiru están carmesí llameante, la sangre de Takuma lo llamaba quería morderlo quería saborearla la deseaba como nunca.

Con sigilo el peli plata comenzó a avanzar hacia Takuma como un tigre que va a casar a su presa pero en el momento que tuvo a Takuma frente a él lo abrazo con fuerza y necesidad.

— la deseo – ronroneo – deseo tu sangre Takuma – su garganta se estaba quemando o eso siente, realmente necesita la sangre deliciosa de su amante.

— Muérdeme - pidió el rubio acariciando los cabellos plateados con amor.

— Perdóname – suplico.

— No hay nada que perdonar – susurro acariciando los cabellos de su amante-

— mm… - Ichiru paso su húmeda y cálida lengua por la cremosa piel del cuello de su amante, preparando el área.

Takuma ronroneo con gusto, esa sensación es tan… tan deleitante, no podía evitar gemir en placer y que las oleadas de placer corrieran su cuerpo, sabe que luego necesitara una ducha fría pero si ichi necesita su sangre se la dará con gusto.

Ichiru beso esa piel cremosa y luego comenzó a enterrar con delicadeza sus colmillos en el cuello de Takuma y oyó el gemido de placer del rubio, después bebió con calma saboreando esa exquisita sangre, esa sangre que lo vuelve loco.

El peli plata mientras bebía la sangre deliciosa de su amante, sintió como todo su cuerpo le clamaba, exigía, que los colmillos de Takuma atravesaran su piel y bebiera de él.  
El cazador expuso su cuello para darle entender a Takuma lo que quería.

Takuma vio la acción que hizo su pequeño y claro que cumpliría lo que ahora le pide, se acerco al delicado cuello y paso su húmeda y cálida lengua por el lugar de una manera sensual preparando la piel y escucho el gratificante gemido de placer de su amante y después de unos segundos enterró sus colmillos reclamando aquel cuello y sangre como suya, bebió lenta y pausadamente saboreando el delicioso liquido carmesí.

Zero vio aquello sabia que esta era un momento intimo entre amantes, aso que salió de allí y se dirigió a la cocina.

Tanto Takuma como Ichiru estuvieron compartiendo sangre por minutos eternos y después cuando se sintieron satisfechos y algo mareados, se separaron del cuello del otro mirándose a los ojos.

Ichiru observo como Takuma no tenía ni una sola mancha de sangre en su bello rostro, se notaba que Takuma sabía tomar sangre, eso le dio algo de celos de quien había bebido antes su amante, sabe que tenía que alimentarse pero tan solo pensar que Takuma haya bebido de otro le molesta.

Takuma miro el hermoso rostro de Ichiru estaba manchado de sangre su sangre pero sabe que es normal Ichiru no sabe beber aun no aprende pero sabe que lo hará con el tiempo se acerco lentamente al rostro de su Ichiru lo tomo entre sus manos y acerco su rostro al del peli plata lamiendo la sangre, para dejarlo limpio y le dio gusto darse cuenta que Ichiru se lo permitía.

— Me debes enseñar a beber sin ensuciarme – susurro el menor.

— es solo practica – dijo con una sonrisa.

— Ta… Taku perdón, yo no quería lastimarte hace un rato, pero mi mente me jugó una mala pasada pensé que eras…

— No te preocupes, comprendo – expreso acariciando el rostro del menor.

— Gracias – susurro.

— Es mejor que vayas a descansar, vamos – sugirió el rubio y ambos se dirigieron al cuarto del menor.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Takuma abrazo a Ichiru, hace unos minutos atrás tomo una importante decisión y ahora mismo lo hará, era lo mejor y tal vez la única manera que su pequeño olvide aquel día.

— Takuma te quiero – dijo el peli plata interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio.

— Yo también, te amo – dijo seguro y beso castamente los labios del cazador – por favor perdóname – pidió y puso su mano en la cabeza del menor había decidido borrarle los recuerdos de esa noche, cada una de ellos.

Comenzó a utilizar su poder intentando borrar la memoria de su amante, pero le estaba resultando difícil, imposible, era como si su Ichiru tuviera sus recuerdos protegidos comenzó a esforzarse más pero lo único que conseguía era cansarse y aun así no podía entrar en la mente de su amante.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces Takuma? – pregunto el peli plata extrañado, comenzó a sentirse cansado y se desmayo en los brazos del mayor.

Takuma recibió el peso de Ichiru pero él también se sentía cansado, está utilizando demasiada energía para entrar a la mente del peli plata y borrarle la memoria pero no funciona, está seguro que la mente de su amante sigue con todos los recuerdos.

El rubio se volvió a concentrar en borrarle la memoria, así estuvo alrededor de treinta minutos y cuando sintió que su fuerza iba a flaquear llevo el cuerpo inerte de Ichiru a la cama y lo acostó allí, le sonrió esperando que al día siguiente Ichiru no recordara nada y de apoco cayo a la inconsciencia cayendo al suelo desmayado.

* * *

ahora que ya leyeron el capitulo que les ¿ pareció? espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^ mmm...

bueno besitos cuidense y nos leemos

**_~~¿reviews?~~_**

los espero con ansias.


	4. Superando mi miedo contigo

Hola a todos ^^ lo se, lo se me demore mucho pero, pero mi escusa es la U me quita todo mi tiempo u.u ahora mismo debería estar estudiando para mi exposición para mañana pero tengo flojerita jiji... pero aquí estoy actualizando para todos ustedes, espero que les guste ^^ emmm... no se que mas decirles aparte que **darthmocy **me ayudo mucho como siempre y se lo agradezco ^^ creo que solo eso un beso a todos los quiero ^^

**Flor Oriental: **hola ^^ mi bello bebe claro que se veía hermoso posando ^^ si es único y takuma babeo toda la sesión de fotos jajaja, pero estuvo feliz babeando jiji... lo de maría si que fue un susto pero uhm tiene su razón del porque apareció así y porque le dijo amo a ichiru, ahora no te lo puedo decir pero en la continuación del fic roto saldrá, que es secretos de la antigüedad: amor eterno ^^, lo de aido también tiene una razón de que las letras hayan desaparecido, aparte que el libro que aido estaba leyendo era un libro prohibido que solo pueden leerlos los sangre pura, fue una suerte que aido haya podido leer esas pocas lineas, la verdad los hermanos kiryuu y todo lo que los rodea tiene un misterio jiji... desde sus poderes hasta sus persona y otras cosas mas ^^ jiji... que mas a si lo de ichiru que casi me mata a takuma bueno eso sucedió porque yo cuando escribí ese capitulo estaba enojada con takuma y lo quería matar entonces me vengue aquí pero ya vez que no lo mato y esta sano y salvo pero ya me reconcilie con el y aquí esta su recompensa *¬* espero te guste ^^, emmm creo que solo eso un beso cuídate y nos leemos ^^

**Linne'Malfoy : **hola hola ^^ emm... que te digo te echo de menos ya no he podido hablar contigo u.u y quiero que actualices pero lo se el tiempo se va y no nos acompaña jiji... bueno ahora lo del fic, si mi pobre taku me lo confundieron pero ya vez que no paso nada malo ^^ y si ya me reconcilie con el y en este capitulo tiene su recompensa *¬* ^^ y lo de modelar aun no se si lo llamaran estoy pensando ^^ jiji que mas te digo bueno un besito cuídate y nos leemos ^^ pronto ^^

**Treasons: **hola ^^ aaaaaaaaaa que te digo tu ya sabes de que trata este capitulo pero espero que te guste ^^ y si takuma es un pervertido de primera pero ama a ichiru hay que perdonarlo jiji, y lo de zero cuando estaba preparado para matar a takuma pues ya vez como es mi zerito demasiado protector, yo también espero que ichi supere su miedo lo espero de todo corazón... que mas te puedo decir por lo general te digo todo en el msn,a si no actualizaste romance u.u que mas a el fic de neko me había olvidado u.u pero pero ya veras que algún día lo terminara ^^ :D solo espera si ^^ por favor es que estoy algo atariada con todos los fic que debo hacer jeje ^^ bueno un besito cuídate y nos leemos luego si :D

**Vero : **hola hola ^^ yo tampoco me he tenido mucho tiempo de conectarme cuando te encuentro por lo general me estoy yendo a la u u.u jeje... si ichiru y taku ya están teniendo mas acercamiento y ya veras que aquí si que tuvieron acercamiento *¬* espero te guste ^^ el cap, que mas te puedo decir ellos se aman y la idea es que ichiru supere todo sus traumas y espero que asi sea ^^ para poder escribir secretos de la antigüedad ^^ bueno te dejo un besito cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto ^^

**vampire knigth no me pertencece T.T **

**advertencia: **este cap tiene lemon mucho lemon *¬* estan advertidas por las personas que no les gusta el lemon

_cursiva son los pensamientos ^^_

perdón por la falta de ortografía

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Superando mi miedo contigo**

Ichiru comenzó a despertar después de una hora miro para todos lados algo confundido, se sentó en la cama y se tomo la cabeza, tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero de seguro luego se le pasara o eso espera, parpadeo una par de veces y después le vino los recuerdos de Takuma abrazándolo y… según él intentando borrarle los recuerdos, ¿será verdad? O era otra cosa lo que intentaba hacerle el rubio.

El peli plata suspiro y miro a un lado de su cama y allí en el suelo vio a Takuma Ichijô, su amante, desmayado, aquella visión lo dejo sorprendido, abrió los ojos como plato asustado y se bajo de la cama en un rápido movimiento ya estaba al lado del cuerpo inerte del rubio y lo tomo en brazo, depositándolo en su cama esperando algo bastante asustado a que Takuma despertara.

Después de unos treinta minutos de agónica espera Takuma comenzó a abrir los ojos algo desorientado pero lo primero que vio fue a Ichiru y eso lo hizo sentirse seguro y le sonrió.

— No me sonrías, estoy enfadado contigo – gruño.

— Mm… - Takuma puso una carita de cachorro - ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

— No me pongas esa cara tampoco – gruño – y tú sabes porque estoy enfadado, tú eres un tonto inconsciente, ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió exigirte tanto? Te encontré desmayado, idiota – regaño con el ceño fruncido.

— Mm… perdón – se disculpo – pero eres tu otra vez – dijo con una gran sonrisa sentándose en la cama.

— Idiota, si crees que me borraste la memoria no lo hiciste, sigo recordando mi… mi… argg esa maldita noche, Takuma no te entiendo, me dijiste que lo íbamos a superar juntos pero tu… tu… me… tu no confías en mi, por eso me querías borrar la memoria ¿verdad? No confías en que lo superare – dijo triste.

— Ichiru yo… yo solo quería que dejaras de sufrir, yo te amo y confió en ti…

— No parece que lo hagas – susurro – Takuma yo… yo quiero superarlo y lo estoy intentando ¿Por qué crees que paso el día con Aido y Kain? ¿Por qué crees que hoy salí contigo? Lo estoy intentando, estoy poniendo de mi parte pero no puedo superarlo de un día para otro, pero quiero hacerlo – dijo con una mirada triste.

— Mm… perdón, ichi yo confió en ti, se que lo harás pero me asuste en ese momento lo único que paso por mi mente fue que tu dejaras de sufrir eso es lo único que quiero y bueno por eso pensé que esa era la mejor solución pero ahora sé que no es así.

— Taku tal vez si es la mejor solución pero lo que a mí me molesto fue que antes de tomar una decisión tú debes hablarlo conmigo y no lo hiciste eso me molesto – expreso serio.

— Lo sé perdón – se disculpo otra vez – se que no tenía que hacerlo pero en ese momento me nuble y a veces puedo llegar a ser un idiota.

— Takuma no eres un idiota – dijo con seguridad - ya no te disculpes, yo te perdono – susurro con una leve sonrisa.

— Gracias, gracias pequeño – expreso levantándose de la cama y acercándose un poco al cazador – hoy, desde hoy te prometo que te preguntare todo para ver qué es lo que podemos hacer.

— Supongo que eso debemos hacer – comento y se acerco los pasos faltante hacia el rubio y lo abrazo – Tamu sabes yo no sé cómo superarlo – expreso abrazando mas fuerte al vampiro de ojos verdes – pero quiero hacerlo, quiero superarlo, solo que no se cómo hacerlo.

— La mejor forma de hacerlo pequeño es contar todo lo que viviste esa noche, al menos así lo supere yo – menciono acariciando los cabellos plateados.

— Mm… ¿Qué? – Pregunto sorprendido y se separo unos centímetros de Takuma y lo miro a los ojos - ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué superaste? – inquirió saber.

— Ichi yo nunca te lo dije pero… a mi me… me violaron – susurro.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto asombrado.

— Eso

— Mm… - Ichiru solo lo miro algo incrédulo

— Si quieres te puedo contar lo que sucedió – comento.

— Me gustaría escuchar - comento algo indeciso.

— Está bien, ven vamos a la cama - pidió y se sentó en la cama e Ichiru se sentó a su lado – mis padres murieron cuando yo era apenas un niño, me dejaron al cargo de mi abuelo, los primeros días fueron extraños pero logre acostumbrarme y con el tiempo fue más cómodo vivir en aquella casa pero como todo tiene su lado malo Asato mi abuelo, el comenzó a… mmm… a negociar con el consejo, yo había cumplido entre diez o doce años, el consejo no quería aceptar a mi abuelo pero él no sé cómo consiguió que lo metieran y para ganar su puesto allí digamos que me vendió algunos del consejo, ellos me violaron no recuerdo bien quienes fueron pero después de la primera vez siguieron haciéndolo y mi abuelo con el tiempo también lo hacía yo en esa época deje reír y todo mas bien no tenia motivo para sonreír pero después llego Kaname a vivir a la casa y en tan solo unas semanas descubrió todo y le dijo a mi… a Asato que dejara de venderme por su puesto en el consejo o el mismo se encargaría de sacarlo de consejo y matarlo, Asato vio como Kaname hablaba muy enserio y dejo de hacerlo – dijo y unas lagrimas traicioneras corrieron por sus mejillas – Kaname en ese tiempo fue mi apoyo y gracias a él recupere mi sonrisa y supere mi trauma aunque te digo que duro meses incluso tal vez un año pero Kaname siempre estuvo allí apoyándome, con el tiempo llegamos a la academia Cross y conocí a Shiki y creí enamorarme de él, me hice su amigo y luego me entere que se había hecho novio de Rima y yo quede algo triste pero no para entrar en depresión lo supere y te conocí a ti, tú me gustaste desde el primer momento, los años pasaron y mi amor por ti solo ha crecido mas y mas y bueno luego nos hicimos novios y por mi culpa mi abuelo…

— No fue tu culpa – dijo con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – Tamu ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? – pregunto y sus manos secaron las lagrimas de las mejillas de Takuma.

— Mm… no sabía si debía aunque lo había pensado, después sucedió lo de tu… mmm… y no creo que fuera buena idea, pero acá estoy diciéndote todo – explico el rubio acariciando la mejilla de Ichiru.

— Tamu te amo tanto – dijo abrazando al rubio y aferrándose a la camisa creo que yo debería hablar lo que paso…

— Ichi hazlo cuando te sientas preparado – comento el rubio.

— Lo sé, sabes yo… yo confió en ti y mucho – susurro- me es difícil hablar del tema.

— Es normal cuando se lo conté todo a Kaname llore y me era muy difícil contarle todo pero eso ayuda sin embargo tienes que estar preparado – dijo serio.

— Mm… lo sé, sabes yo… yo le conté a Kain como me sentía – susurro.

— ¿A Kain? – pregunto un poco triste.

— Si – contesto – no sé bien porque pero confió en él, no lo sé en ese momento me sentí seguro y tuve el valor de contarle como me sentía – susurro – pero… no puede contarle sobre esa noche.

— Todo a su tiempo mi niño hermoso – dijo con una sonrisa.

— Taku yo no te lo conté a ti porque no quiero que te sientas mal pero si confió en ti eso no lo dudes

— Está bien, si comprendo mi niño – expreso el rubio.

— Taku tal vez aun no me siento preparado de contarle a alguien lo que sucedió esa noche pero… ¿quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo hoy? – pregunto en un susurro bajito y sonrojado.

Takuma no pudo evitar sonreír, su niño le estaba pidiendo que durmieran juntos eso era un gran paso de eso está seguro y su respuesta era un si absoluto.

— Claro que si mi ichi…

— Pero… digo yo a veces casi todas las noches despierto gritando por mis pesadillas y a veces llorando – confeso.

— Eso no importa por ti duermo donde sea aparte eso es normal – expreso el vampiro de ojos verdes-

— Entonces dormiremos juntos – pregunto.

— Claro que si – contesto.

— ¿Y no tienes clases? – volvió a preguntar.

— El director las suspendió por unas semanas – contesto con honestidad.

— Mm… entonces durmamos – comento – pero me iré a cambiar – susurro y se acerco a su closet para tomar unos pijamas uno de color azul y otro verde – toma ese será para ti – dijo con una sonrisa y le paso el pijama verde a Takuma.

— Gracias ichi – agradeció tomando el pijama.

— Cámbiate aquí yo iré al baño – comento el peli plata y se fue al baño.

Ya dentro del baño comenzó a desvestirse y por alguna razón decidió mirar el espejo, observo detenidamente su reflejo desnudo y luego frunció el ceño ligeramente, al mirarse ahora detenidamente se encontró demasiado delgado, al parecer tendría que comer un poquito más aunque realmente no tiene mucho apetito, bueno luego vera ese asunto.

Después de mirarse un buen rato al espejo comenzó a ponerse el pijama azul, se lo puso con lentitud y cuando ya estuvo vestido suspiro y salió del baño y se sonrojo furiosamente al ver a Takuma con el torso desnudo, aunque no va negar que le gusta la vista.

— Ta… Taku – susurro.

— Mm… perdón pequeño – susurro y se puso la parte de arriba de su pijama – lo que pasa es que me entretuve mirando mejor tu habitación y luego llego Taku y le abrí la puerta y bueno me olvide ponerme el pijama.

— Está bien, no te preocupes mm… me gusta la vista – susurro y vio como su gatito observaba y olía con curiosidad la cama que le compraron – creo que le gusta – comento cambiando de tema.

— Mm… si eso creo – dijo con una sonrisa.

— Mm… vamos a la cama – susurro y se acerco a Takuma y tomo su mano para después guiarlo a la cama, ambos se observaron y luego se sonrieron y se acostaron en la cama tapándose de inmediato con las cobijas y se abrazaron, Ichiru le dio un casto beso en los labios de Takuma y luego se acomodo en los brazos del rubio – buenas noches – susurro antes de quedarse dormido.

— Buenas noches amor – dijo el noble de ojos verdes y beso la frente del peli plata.

-0-

Zero después de lo que vio en la sala de estar se fue a la cocina a pensar pero termino caminando hacia la residencia de la luna y ahora mismo está tocando la puerta de la habitación del sangre pura que no demoro mucho en abrir la puerta con una sonrisa y abrazando a Zero por la cintura metiéndolo a su cuarto para después besarlo en los labios como saludo.

— Te eche de menos – susurro el castaño.

— Mm… yo igual – murmuro sonrojado – perdón por venir, se que tienes trabajo con el consejo pero…

— Me echaste de menos y sientes que no puedes vivir sin mí – dijo con una sonrisa.

— No seas tan engreído – gruño rojo – y vine porque… estoy preocupado – dijo un poco más triste.

— ¿Por qué Zero? – pregunto el sangre pura.

— Por Ichiru, hoy… hoy confundió a Takuma con Asato y estaba dispuesto a atacarlo y matarlo – susurro separándose del abrazo de Kaname y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Cómo está Takuma? – pregunto más serio el sangre pura.

— Logre controlar a Ichiru, Takuma está bien físicamente – comento.

— Mm… ¿y emocionalmente? – pregunto.

— No lo sé – contesto – pero yo estoy preocupado por Ichiru – menciono.

— Bueno es normal que tenga esas alucinaciones, Asato lo violo y hay que ser sinceros Takuma se le parece un poco, claro que solo físicamente, porque Takuma es totalmente opuesto a ese viejo – expreso Kaname.

— Si lo sé – susurro – pero… Ichiru no puede seguir así, o sea ¿Cuándo se recuperara? – pregunto.

— Zero, Ichiru necesita tiempo, ya verás como vuelve a ser el mismo aparte tiene a Takuma, a ti, a mí, y a los demás – susurro – él lo superara, ya verás confía en tu hermano – pidió el castaño.

— Supongo que tienes razón – expreso tirándose de espalda a la cama.

— Siempre la tengo – dijo con suficiencia.

— No seas tan arrogante – bufo el peli plata.

Kaname no pudo evitar sonreír, Zero podía llegar a ser muy evidente y eso le encanta como también podía llegar a ser un completo misterio y eso lo ama aun más.

— Zero – llamo el castaño sentándose en la cama ya un poco más serio - ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto de la nada.

— ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto frunciendo el entre cejo ligeramente y reincorporándose.

— Falta poco para que nos graduemos, solo unos dos meses.

— Lo sé – susurro – pero eso que…

— ¿Qué pasara con nosotros cuando nos graduemos? Seguirás, ¿tú seguirás viviendo con Cross? – pregunto.

— ¿Vivirás conmigo junto con Cross? – inquirió saber.

— No creo que sea posible – comento.

— Entonces me iré contigo a donde tú vayas – susurro rojo como un lindo tomatito.

— ¿En serio? – pregunto feliz el sangre pura.

— Claro que sí, pero con una condición – dijo el peli plata.

— Lo sé, lo sé que llevemos a Ichiru con nosotros no hay problema – expreso con una sonrisa.

— Mm… honestamente no creo que Ichiru quiera vivir contigo pero si quieres se lo propondré – menciono.

— Si Ichiru no es tu condición ¿Cuál es? – pregunto sorprendido.

— A simple, que nos llevemos a lily con nosotros – dijo suplicante.

— ¿Lily? – Pregunto - ¿tu yegua blanca? – inquirió saber.

— Si – respondió seguro.

— Está bien, nos llevaremos a lily a vivir con nosotros – expreso el sangre pura con una sonrisa y beso los labios del cazador – te amo – confeso.

— Lo sé, yo también te amo – dijo feliz de la vida.

Kaname sonrió y comenzó a acostar a Zero en la cama y él se subió encima del peli plata, besándolo en los labios luego la mandíbula y bajo al cuello.

— Eres hermoso Zero – susurro el castaño.

— Bakka – murmuro y paso sus manos por el cuello del vampiros y lo atrajo hacia sí – bésame – pidió y atrapo los labios del castaño con los suyos en un contacto cálido, dulce y pausado que lentamente, el castaño volvió más pasional y más desesperado y pidiendo mas donde ambos peleaban por el dominio y sus lenguas se sumieron en una danza sensual mientras sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro

-0-

Al día siguiente Ichiru comenzó a despertar abriendo lentamente sus ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había podido dormir sin pesadillas y ahora despertaba tranquilo y sintiéndose más seguro, sabe que eso se debe a la conversación con su Takuma, el hablar del pasado del rubio y saber que su amante le tiene esa confianza lo hizo sentirse feliz y lo otro saber que Takuma lo entiende en ese asunto porque vivió lo mismo que él, le hace sentirse más confiado.

El peli plata froto su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y luego se separo un poco y vio a su Takuma pacíficamente durmiendo, la imagen de su amante durmiendo era hermosa y no pudo resistirse a besar los labios cincelados del vampiro de ojos verdes, era un contacto tímido y tierno que después de unos segundos el rubio comenzó a responder volviéndolo un poco más pasional.

Takuma comenzó a despertar cuando sintió unos cálidos y muy conocidos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos, besándolo con timidez y ternura y claro que cuando estuvo en sus cinco sentidos comenzó a devolver el beso y pidió permiso con su cálida lengua para entrar en la cavidad del menor y cuando el acceso le fue concedido, transformo el beso en uno más pasional.

El beso de ambos vampiros compartían se volvió poco a poco mas lujurioso y porque no decirlo más sexual, donde los dos peleaban por el dominio, donde los labios se movían al compas y sus lenguas bailaban una danza sensual que solo dos amantes en sincronía pura sabían ejecutar.

Ichiru por inercia pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Takuma, llevando sus manos a la cabellera rubia de su amante enredando sus dedos en aquellos cabellos dorados y atrayendo a Takuma más hacia él, si es que eso era posible.

Takuma inconscientemente comenzó a cambiar de posiciones y el término arriba del peli plata, sus manos por inercia comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Ichiru por encima de la ropa y poco a poco el rubio comenzó a subirle la parte de arriba del pijama para poder acariciar la piel expuesta, cuando logro su cometido, inicio a acariciar lentamente la piel de los costados del menor y sintió como este tembló y justo allí se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y se separo del peli plata culpable.

Ichiru sintió como Takuma los cambio de posiciones, al principio pensó que eso lo iba a asustar pero no fue así y eso le agrado, luego se sumergió en un placer inimaginable y al sentir como Takuma le subía lentamente el pijama para luego acariciar su piel desnuda, Dios su cuerpo anhelaba ese contacto y cuando llego no pudo evitar estremecerse en placer puro pero luego sintió como su amante se separo de él mirándolo culpable.

— Lo siento ichi, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía perdón, perdón – suplico su perdón el rubio bajándose de encima del cazador.

Ichiru miro a Takuma con una cara que decía "_¿Por qué mierda me estas pidiendo perdón?" _

— Cállate – gruño sentándose en la cama y tomo a Takuma y lo beso apasionadamente tratando de darle a entender lo que realmente quiere, poco a poco comenzó a acostarse en la cama llevando a Takuma consigo y para dejarle más claro a el vampiro lo que quería sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su amante sobre la ropa y luego por debajo de las prendas acariciando la cremosa piel del rubio.

Takuma no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en los ojos violetas de su Ichiru era deseo, placer, lujuria y cuando Ichiru le dijo cállate y lo beso con pasión se sintió en el cielo, por Dios Ichiru con sus actos le estaba pidiendo que lo tomara pero no quiere asumir mal, tal vez solo quiere que lo bese y claro que lo hará no puede negar que ama esa boca, ese sabor, comenzó a devolver el beso en un contacto apasionado y deseoso y luego de unos segundos comenzó a sentir las caricias de Ichiru sobre la ropa pero no demoro mucho en acariciarlo bajo la ropa, aquella acción hizo que rompiera el beso para gemir de placer puro, por Dios llevaba semanas anhelando las caricias del peli plata y aquello ahora le confirmo lo que sospechaba desde el principio Ichiru le está diciendo que le haga el amor.

— Ichi… ¿estás seguro? – pregunto.

— Mm… hai – dijo rojo y volvió a besar al rubio con timidez pero con amor.

Takuma sonrió en el beso acariciando lentamente el cuerpo de Ichiru sobre la ropa y delicadamente y con amor se encargo de deshacerse de la ropa de Ichiru y luego la suya sin dejar de acariciar la piel cremosa del cazador, sin dejar de besar al peli plata hasta donde podía, labios, mandíbula, lóbulo, cuello, hombros y luego nuevamente los labios.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos y su piel se rozaron no pudieron evitar gemir en placer, llevaban semanas sin que sus pieles se rozaran tan íntimamente y ahora con solo esa pequeña acción los excitaban de sobre manera.

Takuma comenzó con unas caricias tiernas e intimas, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer los costados del peli plata subiendo lentamente luego a los abdominales para después acariciar los pezones rosados del cazador ganando gemidos bajitos, mientras sus manos hacían aquel trabajo su boca se encargaba de besar la boca del menor y luego lamer y besar el cuello del cazador ganando gemidos y temblores por parte del muchacho de ojos violetas y estos estremecimientos también eran por el roce de caderas de ambos excitándose mutuamente.

Ichiru no podía parar de gemir por los roces de sus intimidades, caricias y besos expertos del vampiro rubio y estaba sorprendido de si mismo porque realmente él pensaba que nunca más iba poder llegar a sentir lo que ahora mismo siente, deseo, placer, ese hormigueo de anticipación y sí tal vez con solo un poquito de miedo pero que no arruina ni un poquito las demás maravillosas sensaciones que siente en este mismo momento, más bien está disfrutando de cada beso, de cada caricia, de cada roce de sus intimidades y desea mucho mas y no puede dejar de desearlo.

Takuma algo temeroso llevo su mano por los muslos del menor para acariciarlos lentamente y luego llegar a la entrada de su amante, sabía que este era el lugar donde más trauma siente porque su mente reviviría lo que paso esa noche pero debe prepararlo, sin embargo no puede negar que sabe que Ichiru ahora mismo está tenso por recibir caricias en aquel lugar y lo mejor para los dos es preguntar si está bien seguir.

— Ichi amor ¿estás seguro? – pregunto amorosamente el rubio.

— Si Taku – respondió seguro.

— Si quieres puedo parar, no tienes que forzarte a hacer algo que no deseas – comento y acaricio el rostro del menor.

— Tamu mira mis ojos – pidió – te juro que lo deseo.

— Te amo – dijo con una sonrisa – juro que seré delicado.

— Lo se confió en ti – murmuro.

Takuma sonrió ante _"el confió en ti"_ de Ichiru, aquellas palabras lo hacen tan feliz y se jura así mismo nunca traicionar a su pequeño.

El rubio beso amorosamente los labios del peli plata y durante el beso se corto un dedo para utilizar su sangre como lubricante, cuando hizo aquello lentamente introdujo su dedo en el interior de su amante y escucho un gemido por parte del peli plata e inmediatamente miro a su amante buscando la aprobación en aquello ojos violetas y la encontró, así que solo por eso siguió con la preparación lentamente tortuosa pero necesaria y lo iba a preparar lo mejor posible.

Ichiru sintió como Takuma metió su dedo en su interior y aquella acción hizo que recordara inmediatamente parte de su violación pero que el rápidamente borro, ahora no era tiempo de recordar aquella maldita noche.

Cuando Takuma busco su mirada le dio una de aprobación para que siguiera y así sintió como su amante lo preparaba lentamente, endemoniadamente lenta, sintió como metió el segundo digito y después de un rato metió el tercer dedo haciéndolo gemir al sentir como el vampiro golpeaba aquel lugar especial en su interior y Dios le encanta y quiere más.

— Taku… ya por favor – rogo aguantando sus gemidos.

— ¿Seguro? – pregunto el rubio mientras seguía preparando a su pequeño Ichiru.

— Si muy seguro – ronroneo – hazme tuyo – gimió – por favor.

Takuma le sonrió, sabía que era verdad que su pequeño ya estaba listo así que sin dejar esperar más tiempo saco sus dedos del interior de su peli plata y se posiciono mejor entre las piernas y miro a los ojos a Ichiru ahora no iba a perder contacto con los ojos de su amante, necesita saber que Ichiru no se ha arrepentido y que sigue deseando esto.

— Sigue – susurro bajito el cazador, tenía miedo es verdad, inconscientemente su mente revive aquella noche pero quiere reemplazar esos malos recuerdos, esas asquerosas caricias y esa maldita experiencia, por los recuerdos, las caricias y la experiencia que su compañero de alma le puede dar – tengo… tengo miedo – reconoció – pero quiero que tu reemplaces esos recuerdos por los tuyos, quiero que tú seas la persona que me devuelva todo – confeso abrazando a Takuma.

— Prometo que hare mi mayor esfuerzo mi pequeño – murmuro y beso en los labios al cazador y empezó a introducirse dentro del cazador con delicadeza, demasiado delicado y con ternura y sintió como su amante estaba tenso pero no paró hasta estar completamente dentro.

Ichiru se tenso al sentir como Takuma lo penetraba lentamente y esa acción le dolía y sabia que es normal pero duele y mucho y sus recuerdos revivían pero el luchaba por mantenerlo lejos de su mente y guardado en lo más hondo de su mente y corazón, la verdad lo único que quiere es disfrutar de esta unión física y de alma con su amante.

Cuando Takuma entro completamente dentro de Ichiru se mantuvo quieto hasta esperar que su niño se acostumbre a él, para hacer más llevadero el dolor de Ichiru su mano se dirigió a la entrepierna del cazador y tomo el miembro del peli plata entre sus mano y comenzó a masturbarlo ganando gemidos reprimidos y que se relajara un poco.

Ichiru al sentir como las caricias de Takuma sobre su miembro no podía evitar gemir lleno de placer y relajarse, haciendo que el dolor fuera más llevadero y rápidamente se olvido y se convirtió el placer puro e instintivamente movió sus caderas dando aviso al vampiro de ojos verdes que ya se podía mover.

Takuma capto el mensaje de inmediato beso los labios de Ichiru y comenzó a moverse primero lentamente buscando los nervios dentro de su amante cuando lo encontró no paro de golpear aquel lugar logrando que el cazador se arqueara gimiera y rasguñara su espalda y eso le gustaba porque significaba que lo está haciendo bien.

Pese transcurría el tiempo las embestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas pero asertivas.

— Tamui más, mas ahh… si – gimió el cazador perdido en un mar de placer, ahora no podía sentir nada más que un placer puro y este no hacía nada más que aumentar y sabía que si Takuma seguía dando en ese lugar iba a terminar pronto.

Así fue como comenzó una danza erótica de dos amantes en un acto carnal donde ambos se demostraban su amor, los gemidos de ambos llenaron el lugar dando a conocer como disfrutaban de aquel acto que solo dos amantes verdaderos pueden dar.

Takuma siguió embistiendo al menor con delicadeza pero a la vez satisfaciendo su necesidad y la de su pareja, incluso el ya estaba llegando al clímax pero no se quería correr hasta que Ichiru lo hiciera y para eso comenzó a masturbar al peli plata sin dejar de penetrarlo dando en ese lugar en especifico y ya está sintiendo como el menor comenzaba a tensarse ante el inminente clímax.

Ichiru sabía que no dudaría mucho mas estaba llegando a su límite y no podía para de gemir sin embargo no quiere correrse, pero cuando sintió la mano de Takuma otra vez en su miembro masturbándolo no le ayudo mucho a contenerse y más aun si Takuma seguía dando en aquel lugar dentro de él, después de unos minutos el placer que sentía fue en aumento y comenzó a tensarse y no demoro mucho en llegar a su clímax gritando en placer el nombre de su amante y correrse entre sus estómagos, arqueando la espalda y jadeando por intentar recuperar el aire perdido.

Takuma embozo una sonrisa al sentir como a Ichiru se le contraía los músculos en un claro signo que iba a llegar al clímax y así fue, no demoro mucho en llegar y se corrió entre sus estómagos y el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y sabia que él no tardaría mucho en llegar así que no paro de embestir a Ichiru y solo en un par mas se corrió en el interior del menor gritando el nombre de su amante cayendo rendido sobre su cazador intentando tomar el mayor aire y regular su respiración cuando lo hizo dijo.

— Te amo – murmuro besando el pecho del peli plata.

— Y yo a ti tamui – sonrió cansado e inconscientemente con la vista busco el cuello del rubio mirándolo con deseo.

Takuma se dio cuenta de la mirada del cazador y le sonrió.

— ¿Tienes sed? – pregunto.

— Mm… - asintió bajito – pero estoy bien.

— Bebe de mí – propuso.

— Pero solo si tú también bebes de mí.

— Está bien – acepto con una sonrisa.

Así ambos prepararon el cuello del otro lamiendo lentamente torturándose a sí mismo y a su pareja hasta que no aguantaron más y se clavaron sus colmillos mutuamente gruñendo en placer y comenzaron a beber simultáneamente disfrutando la deliciosa sangre de su pareja.

Cuando ambos vampiros se sintieron satisfechos sacaron los colmillos del cuello del otro y lamieron las heridas gemelas que habían dejado, las lamieron hasta que se cerraron y se separaron del otro unos centímetros para mirarse a los ojos, las miradas de las esmeraldas y las amatistas se encontraron y no pudieron evitar sonreírse tiernamente, la verdad el beber del otro los volvió a excitar a ambos por igual pero ninguno de los dos quiso decirlo en voz alta.

— Tu sangre es deliciosa – ronroneo el rubio.

— Gracias – dijo sonrojado – la tuya también – expreso el peli plata y siguió mirando los ojos verdes de Takuma y luego sin aguantarse más invirtió las posiciones y el quedo encima del rubio y beso demandantemente los labios de su amante, quería darle a entender a Takuma que quiere otra ronda, que quiere seguir siendo uno con Takuma y que quiere que le haga el amor como solo él sabe hacerlo.

— Taku – llamo el menor después del fogoso beso –

— Dime – respondió en un jadeo de aire.

— Aido me prestó un libro y en ese libro salía que los vampiros cuando fortalecían su lazo de sangre, digo cuando mm... lo consumaban podían pasarse todo el día o noche o incluso semanas haciendo el amor – murmuro y volvió a besar a Takuma –yo, yo también quiero – dijo rojo como un tomate.

Takuma abrió los ojos como platos cuando escucho las palabras de su pequeño, Dios realmente lo sorprendió o sea no es que no desee lo mismo pero… pero qué clase de libro le está enseñando Hanabusa a su inocente Ichiru, aunque… si también desea pasarse horas en la cama con su amante o tal vez días o incluso semanas, oh sí eso sería maravilloso pero… pero debe asegurarse que su peli plata realmente quiere esto.

— Ichi pequeño, ¿estás seguro que lo deseas? – pregunto mirando los ojos violetas de su compañero de alma.

— ¿Qué crees tú? – pregunto deseoso besando apasionadamente al rubio y cuando se separo por aire dijo – claro que lo deseo, hazme el amor – pidió rojo y llevo una de sus manos al miembro de Takuma y comenzó a acariciarlo comenzando con el tradicional sube y baja y pasaba de vez en cuando las yemas de los dedos por la punta de la hombría de Takuma.

— Aahh – gimió el vampiro de clase noble arqueándose en la cama – Ichi – volvió a gemir.

— Te deseo – ronroneo y lentamente comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por la mandíbula del rubio, luego bajo al cuello posteriormente a los hombros y erectos pezones del vampiro de ojos verdes. Ichiru lamio uno de los pezones y luego comenzó a succionarlo y con su mano libre atendía al otro sin dejar de acariciar el miembro de su amante.

— Ichi Dios ahh – gimió sonoramente sintiendo como su miembro tomo vida nuevamente y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la espalda del menor.

Ichiru sonrió cuando sintió como el miembro de su amante comenzaba a endurecerse para pedir más atención.

Honestamente nunca pensó en volver a deseas así que Takuma le hiciera el amor y realmente no le gusta ser el seme definitivamente le gusta ser el uke de Takuma Ichijô, el peli plata dejo de acariciar el miembro del rubio y dejo de atender los pezones del noble y se acerco al bello rostro de su amante y beso castamente los hermosos labios cincelados de su esposo.

— Taku – llamo.

— Dime – dijo casi en un gemido de reproche por haber perdido la atención que estaba recibiendo.

— Uhm… - dijo sonrojándose furiosamente – definitivamente no me gusta ser el seme – expreso con una carita de cachorro abandonado.

— em… - susurro con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza – tontito - dijo con cariño e invirtió posiciones - ¿hay sí? – pregunto besando los labios del menos y comenzó a acariciar íntimamente el cuerpo de su pequeño.

— Si – respondió cuando se separaron del beso para tomar aire pero apenas recupero el oxigeno perdido volvió a besar a Takuma en un contacto deseoso y desesperado – te amo – dijo entre el beso.

— Yo también – murmuro volviendo a devorar la boca de su pequeño y se comenzó a acomodar mejor entre las piernas del menor separándole más las piernas, una de sus manos comenzó a dirigirse a los glúteos de Ichiru para llegar a la entrada y comenzar a prepararlo pero…

— No – dijo Ichiru en orden.

— Mm… ya no quieres, ¿quieres que nos detengamos? – pregunto el rubio.

— No – respondió de inmediato – solo no quiero que me prepares, no es necesario, aparte te quiero dentro ahora – gruño – por favor Tamui – dijo con ojos suplicantes.

— Me asustaste – dijo en un mohín.

— Gomen ne tamui – dijo enredando sus piernas en las caderas del rubio juntando mas sus cuerpos haciendo de la fricción entre sus miembros se hiciera más excitantes – hazme tuyo ahora – dijo en un gemido – por favor – rogo.

— Tu deseos son ordenes para mí – ronroneo y aprisiono su miembro con la entrada del menor – dime lo deseas despacio o de una – pregunto con lujuria.

— Solo hazme gozar – respondió rojo como un tomate, un lindo tomate – confió en ti.

Takuma sonrió y comenzó a meterse dentro de Ichiru lentamente sintiendo como el cuerpo de su pequeño se tensaba por la intromisión, pero sabía que eso era normal, pero para hacer más soportable el dolor, llevo una de sus manos al miembro de su amante y comenzó a acariciarlo y decidió meterse de una sola embestida para no hacer sufrir mucho a su peli plata.

Ichiru se tenso de inmediato al sentir la intromisión pero eso es normal por completo, el peli plata se abrazo a la espalda de su amante tratando de olvidar el dolor y agradeció mentalmente a Takuma que lo intentaba distraer pero eso no evito que enterrara las uñas en la espalda de su amante al sentir como su Takuma se metía en el en una sola embestida pero después del dolor inicial su cuerpo comenzó a acostumbrarse y a disfrutar sentir a su querido rubio dentro de él.

— Te amo – profeso el peli plata y busco la boca de Takuma y lo beso perdiéndose en aquel delicioso contacto de amor, inconscientemente comenzó a moverse para darle la señal a Takuma que podía moverse.

— Yo también te amo – contesto con voz ronca por la excitación y volvió a besar a Ichiru y comenzó a moverse lentamente sin romper el maravilloso contacto con los labios de su pequeño jugando con la lengua del otro.

Takuma e Ichiru comenzaron a moverse en sincronía recibiendo ambos el placer de hacer el amor pero ambos se estaban moviendo muy despacio Ichiru sentía, quería algo mas, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos y no era precisamente la sangre de su amante.

— Takuma – gimió rompiendo el beso – mas… mas… mas fuerte – suplico – mas rápido… mas… más salvaje – rogo.

— emm… estas seguro – pregunto el rubio deteniendo las embestidas.

— Uhm… bueno yo… yo… mi cuerpo lo anhela – comento – y no pares te necesito – suplico.

Takuma le sonrió pero no estaba seguro si eso está bien y honestamente no quiere arruinar todo lo que han logrado reconstruir, así que no se lo hará salvajemente aunque su cuerpo se lo pida también, pero si hará sus embestidas más fuertes y rápidas.

Así fue como comenzó a embestir a Ichiru con fuerza y en momentos salía por completo del peli plata escuchando los gemidos de reproche de su amante y en el momento que veía que Ichiru iba a reclamar lo embestía con fuerza ganando gemido a todo pulmón de su compañero de alma.

Ichiru está disfrutando como nunca esta maravillosa experiencia, era espectacular y su cuerpo anhelaba mas y mas, esto le estaba demostrando que tan buen amante era su Takuma sentía que iba a explotar de placer y lo único que podía hacer era agarrarse a la espalda de Takuma con fuerza.

— Taku… nhm…ahh AhhAh… AhH… Dios… mas… si…si –Ichiru ya no podía mantener callados sus gemidos y menos con un Takuma que estaba siendo muy preciso en sus embestidas y que no paraba de acariciar tortuosamente su miembro, con esto ya está alcanzando el clímax, pero quiere aguantar un poco más.

— Ichi… ya…ya no aguanto – dijo Takuma embistiendo a Ichiru cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, Dios esto era el cielo o así se sentía el rubio, sabía que estaba por llegar al clímax y sabe que este ha sido o será un orgasmo uhm… un poco rápido pero sentir como Ichiru se estremecía bajo su tacto, sentir a Ichiru gemir en placer y que pedía mas eso era demasiado.

— Lo… se… yo I…gual ahh… - dijo estremeciéndose.

— Hagámoslo ahora – ronroneo el rubio y golpeo por última vez aquel manojo de nervios viniéndose en el interior de Ichiru y sintiendo las contracciones del cuerpo de Ichiru por el placer.

Ambos al llegar al clímax gritaron el nombre de su amante sonriéndose mutuamente esperando que los espasmos de placer pasen para poder hablar coherentemente, pero no esperaron ni un segundo en comenzar a acariciarse con ternura mutuamente.

— Ha sido espectacular –comento el peli plata cuando se recupero.

— Lo sé – comento – eres único ichi.

— Tú también Taku – dijo besando el cuello de su amante que aun seguía dentro de él – sabes descubrí algo – comento con ternura.

— ¿Qué descubriste amor? – pregunto acariciando la espalda del menor.

— Que si hay algo bueno en ser seme – dijo aparentando seriedad.

— ¿Así? ¿Qué es? – pregunto besando los hombros de Ichiru.

— Que siendo seme, ósea el que es seme siempre es el que domina – dijo con ternura.

— ¿Ósea que yo te domino? – expreso el rubio mirando los ojos violetas de su amante.

— Solo a veces, porque tú siempre haces todo lo que te pido – dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

— Uhm… es verdad pero – dijo besando los labios de Ichiru – igual te domino un poquito.

— Mm…. Puede ser - acepto con una sonrisa – pero si yo fuera el seme cosa que no quiero estoy seguro que yo te dominaría por completo – dijo aparentando seriedad.

— Uhm… no te creo – dijo el rubio – no hasta que lo compruebes – ronroneo.

— Algún día te lo comprobare – menciono con seguridad y luego sonrió – ne tamu, es maravilloso hacer el amor después de hacer el amor – dijo con sensualidad mordiendo el labio inferior del rubio y enrollando nuevamente sus piernas en las caderas de su amante.

— Si es delicioso – contesto - ¿quieres una tercera ronda? – pregunto en un ronroneo.

— ¿Qué crees tú? – pregunto moviéndose un poco para sentir mejor el miembro de Takuma dentro de él.

— Eso es un sí – dijo con lujuria excitándose y moviéndose lentamente dentro de Ichiru – pero es cansado estar en esta posición, ayúdame ¿sí? – pidió invirtiendo las posiciones dejando a su lindo amante sobre si.

Ichiru sonrió y comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre Takuma.

— Sabes pensé que tenias mayor resistencia – ronroneo - pero no te preocupes descansa un poco porque yo no te dejare descansar más que esto – dijo con sensualidad y no dejo responder a Takuma besándolo con pasión en los labios.

Así fue como comenzó la tercera ronda de Takuma e Ichiru disfrutándolo con fogosidad, siguieron haciendo el amor durante horas sin parar y sin dejar de decirse palabras de amor y prometiéndose amarse por siempre.

* * *

hola ahora que ya leyeron el cap ¿que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado ^^

tengo una pregunta para todas y todos ustedes

tengo pensado escribir este fic hasta** la graduación y que zero se vaya a vivir con kaname, ¿les parece bien?** si no solo diganme y yo veo como lo corto antes ^^ bueno un besito cuidense y nos leemos ^^

merezco algun...

_**¿reviews?**_


	5. volviendo a empezar

hola a todos como están lo se también me demore con este fic gomen ne u.u pero ya no tengo tiempo casi para nada y mi inspiracion no ayuda ¬¬ tonta musa que no quiere volver ¬¬ en fin hoy actualice 3 fic contanto este ^^ algo es algo no ? jeje gomen por demorarme ^^ yo se que me perdonaran pero mejor los dejo para que lean jje...

**Vero:** hola me demore lo se pero aqui estoy actualizando ^^ etto que mas pos sitakuma e ichi son tan kawai y cuando estan juntos ¬ jajajaj los amo bueno te dejo es que estoy algo apurara me tengo que ir a la u XD bye bye cuidate y nos leemos ^^

**Linne-'Malfoy: **hola hola, la verdad leerlo de seme con takuma no me convence jeje aparte a mi bebe le gusta ser el uke de takuma ^^ es muy lindo mi lindo ichiru jajajaja... pos si yo tambien soy feliz de que todo se esta arreglando ^^ bueno te dejo porque tengo que irme a la u un beso y nos leemos ^^ bye bye ^^

Treasons; hola ^^ que te digo bueno espeor te guste este cap y luego hablamos por msn ^^ mi lindo ichiru ^^ jeje... bueno te dejo un beso y nos leemos ^^

ediloveforever: hola ^^ sabes me sentí muy alagada cuando leí tu reviews eres muy tierna ^^ etto... que mas te digo a si bueno yo amo el ichiru takuma y el kaname zero aunque ahora amo mas el takuma ichiru ^^ es que son tan lindos juntos es que no puedo evitar amarlos ^^ juju... si son muy lindos mis bebes jajajaja... etto que bueno que te gusten mis fics ^^ y te comprendo que no dejes reviews aveces no sabes que decir pero espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos de vez en cuando ^^ te dejo un beso y nos leemos ^^

**_vampire kinthg no me pertenece u.u_**

_cursiva pensamientos_

_ahora los dejo para que lean ^^_

* * *

**~~roto ~~**

**Cap 5: volviendo a empezar**

Kain ahora se encuentra en la sala de entrenamiento y no está solo, junto con él están, Aido, Shiki, Rima, Rex, Eiji incluso Kaname y Zero, los ocho vampiros están esperando que cierto vampiro rubio de ojos verdes aparezca, pero no, lleva retrasado alrededor de una hora y Kain está algo molesto porque Takuma tenia que entrenar con él, hoy con las katanas, pero no ha aparecido, el peli naranja había intentado convencer a Aido para que entrenara con él, pero su novio se negó rotundamente diciéndole que no estaba concentrado, Kain había suspirado resignado ya que tampoco podía entrenar con los demás porque cada uno tenía su pareja de entrenamiento, Shiki está entrenando con Rima, Rex con Eiji, Kaname con Zero y estaba solo y por ello se siente frustrado quiere que llegue Takuma ahora.

Después de otros treinta minutos apareció Takuma con una sonrisa junto con Ichiru.

— Lo siento Kain, estaba ocupado y se me había olvidado – sonrió nervioso el rubio cuando llego.

— Mm… - Kain entrecerró los ojos en signo claro de enfado.

— perdónalo Kain ¿sí? Fue mi culpa – pidió el peli plata.

— Está bien pero Takuma ven a entrenar conmigo ahora – pidió.

— Hai, hai vuelvo enseguida ichi

— Está bien – respondió con una sonrisa.

Ichiru no quería estar solo ni tan poco quería estar en su cuarto y cuando Takuma después de hacer el amor varias veces y dormir un poco, le dijo que tenía que ir a entrenar y que se tenía que ir, decidió acompañarlo así que por eso está aquí ahora.

Aido vio llegar a Takuma junto con Ichiru y sonrió al ver al niño de cabello plateado, definitivamente le agrada, en el momento que vio que Takuma se fue con Kain a entrenar él se acerco al peli plata que estaba pensando y con una sonrisa en la cara.

— No entrenaras – murmuro el rubio sacando a Ichiru de sus pensamientos.

— Aido – sonrió - ¿Cómo estás? Te ves ojeroso - susurro.

— Claro que no, yo soy perfecto – dijo en un mohín.

— Claro que si Hanabusa – sonrió - ¿Por qué tú no entrenas? – pregunto curioso.

— No quiero, es que digamos que no estoy concentrado – murmuro – oye Shiki y Rima me mostraron tus fotos – comento.

— ¿mis fotos? – pregunto confundido.

— Si las fotos que te sacaron ayer – menciono.

— A claro, y porque las tenían ellos pensé que las tenia Tamu – menciono poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

— Sí, pero ellos me dijeron que bueno Takuma le pidió que se las guardaran pero yo se las quite y las vi junto con Kain – sonrió –

— mm… ¿y ahora quien las tiene? – pregunto algo avergonzado.

— Yo mira – dijo sacando las fotos de Ichiru y mostrándosela de lejos – sabes que eres muy guapo, modelas casi igual de bien que Shiki – alago.

— Gracias pero pásame las fotos – pidió intentando quitarle las fotos a Aido pero el joven rubio de ojos azules y comenzó a correr diciéndole que no le pasaría las fotos y que se las iba a mostrar a todo el mundo.

Shiki y Rima vieron que Aido tenía las fotos de Ichiru y decidieron quitársela antes las pudiera arruinar y así Takuma se enojaría.

Shiki miro a Rima que con la cabeza le indico que el tenia que recuperar las fotos, el pelirrojo suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia Aido y no tardo mucho en terminar corriendo detrás del joven vampiro rubio para recuperar las fotos del modelaje de Ichiru.

— Aido devuélveme esas fotos – dijo Shiki casi sin expresión, persiguiendo a Aido.

El vampiro de ojos azules y controlador del hielo de tanto correr se tropezó y soltó todas las fotos para esquivar el suelo con una acrobacia y así salvarse de un golpe seguro en su bello rostro, las fotos volaron y cayeron por todo el lugar parando el entrenamiento de los demás.

— Hanabusa – dijo Kaname llamándole la atención.

— Yo… yo lo siento Kaname sama – murmuro el rubio.

— Kaname no le hagas nada – pidió Zero y recogió una foto del suelo y la vio atentamente arqueando una ceja y luego frunció ligeramente el entrecejo – pero que… ¿Ichiru? – pregunto.

— Emm… amm… ni san – sonrió cohibido el menor de los gemelos.

Rex y Eiji dejaron de entrenar en el momento que vieron a las fotos volar por el lugar y por curiosidad el peli azul recogió una foto y la vio atentamente y luego grito.

— ¡Pero qué mono! Mira, mira, Rex, verdad que Ichiru – kun se ve como para comérselo, esta tan sexy.

— Eiji – murmuro Rex intentando que su hermanito se callara antes de que provocara algún problema.

Takuma al escuchar lo que dijo Eiji frunció el ceño y elevo su aura asesina y celosa, si estaba celoso porque nadie tiene derecho a decir aquello de su pequeño, solo él y nadie más.

— Eiji – gruño acercándose a velocidad vampírica al más joven de los Kimura.

— Takuma tu novio esta buenísimo, me pregunto si le gustaría estar conmigo – se pregunto así mismo en voz alta – amigo debes cuidarlo porque…

— Cállate, Ichiru es mío, completamente mío – gruño elevando su aura asesina.

— Pero no te enfades – dijo en un mohín – solo digo la verdad, Ichiru es tan sexy, sensual y erótico y esa inocencia que tiene es tan…– expreso.

— grr…

Ichiru al ver los instintos asesinos de su amante subir dejo su conversación con Zero para después y se acerco a velocidad vampírica hacia donde están Rex tapándose la cara, Eiji diciendo cosas vergonzosas de él, y su amante celoso.

— Takuma – susurro el peli plata – cálmate Eiji no lo dice con malas intenciones – murmuro.

— Ichiru kun – dijo alegre y abrazo a Ichiru espontáneamente.

— Mm – Ichiru se tenso de inmediato y comenzó a temblar de miedo, aunque el aura de Eiji le causaba calma y seguridad, pero el igual le tenía un poquito de miedo – su- suéltame – pidió tembloroso.

Rex vio lo que está haciendo su hermano y separo a Eiji de Ichiru de inmediato.

— Eiji – regaño.

— Gomen, gomen, perdón Ichiru kun – se disculpo.

— Está bien no te preocupes – sonrió nervioso y abrazo a Takuma buscando apoyo.

— Mm… - Takuma le sonrió a su amante y le abrazo – te amo pequeño.

— Lo sé – susurro con una sonrisa – quédate para siempre conmigo – pidió bajito.

— Toda mi vida y todas las eternidades en las que existamos.

— Te amo – sonrió - ¿Quién gano? – pregunto de la nada.

— ¿Em?

— Tu entrenamiento con Kain – susurro.

— ah, jeje… aun no terminamos.

— Entonces ve con Kain, te está esperando – murmuro.

— Pero…

— Estaré bien lo prometo – sonrió.

— Ok, cuídate – murmuro y se separo del peli plata – Te adoro.

— Lo sé – murmuro y luego vio como Takuma iba con Kain para entrenar.

— Ichiru – san pido disculpa por mi hermano – dijo Rex.

— Mm… no te preocupes, creo que él es… mm… demasiado impulsivo – sonrió algo nervioso.

— Pero yo solo dije la verdad, Ichiru kun es sexy

— Eiji – regaño el peli violeta.

— Lo siento.

— Mm… - Ichiru sonrió con ternura – ya sé para que Eiji se disculpe o algo así, que entrene conmigo – susurro - ¿Qué dices? ¿Entrenas conmigo?

— Yo – pregunto apuntándose a sí mismo el peli azul.

— si tú – aseguro el cazador – vi que eres muy bueno con las katanas quiero entrenar contigo, quiero saber si soy mejor que tu.

— Mm… no creo que seas mejor que yo, pero acepto – dijo decidido – Rex préstale tu katana – pidió.

— No es necesario, tengo la mía – murmuro llevando su mano a la boca mordiéndose un dedo y apareció una de las katanas gemelas.

— wow… es… es la katana… una de las katanas gemelas – murmuro sorprendido – como es que la tienes – pregunto.

— No lo sé, desde que me convertí en vampiro – respondió – pero entrenemos, juro que no utilizare sus poderes – prometió.

— Está bien, entonces empecemos.

— Hai – acepto el peli plata y se puso en posición de defensa – ataca – susurro con suficiencia.

Eiji miro a Ichiru como un tigre a su presa, comenzó a flirtear con el peli plata buscando su punto débil y luego se lazo al ataque sin titubeos.

Ichiru vio como Eiji se mueve con agilidad y ahora lo iba atacar sin titubeos, al parecer tendrá un buen oponente y eso lo emociona.

El peli plata vio como la espada de Eiji iba en contra de su cuerpo pero Ichiru solo pudo sonreír con un poco arrogancia y esquivo ágilmente aquel ataque.

— Pensé que eras mejor que eso – desafío el peli plata y el se lanzo en contra Eiji que como pudo se defendió con su espada y ambos espadas chocaron provocando un chirrido haciendo que todos las miraran.

— Ichiru – dijo Takuma después de terminar su pelea con Kain, había ganado con un poco de esfuerzo ya que Kain había mejorado y el estaba algo cansado.

— Déjalo Takuma – expreso Kain – se ve feliz.

— Sí pero… Eiji es bueno con las katanas ¿y si lo lastima? – pregunto.

— no lo hará, aparte ichi también es bueno con las katanas, confía en él – aconsejo.

— uhm… pero…

— Takuma – regaño.

— Lo sé, lo sé – susurro y solo se dedico a observar aquel entrenamiento.

Zero estaba igual que Takuma de preocupado pero sonrió al ver a su hermano feliz entrenando, eso era una buena señal sin duda, aunque desde que llego al entrenamiento estaba contento, se pregunta el porqué, pero eso es bueno.

KXZ-TXI-KXZ-TXI

Zero después de entrenamiento y pasar unas horas con Kaname decidió que iría ver a su hermano, ahora mismo está llegando a la habitación de su gemelo, suspiro y tomo una bocanada de aire, la última vez que estuvo en ese cuarto se peleo con su gemelo ahora espera que ahora no suceda lo mismo. El peli plata toco la puerta y escucho el pase de su hermano, entro a aquella pieza con lentitud y vio a su hermano acostado en su cama boca abajo.

— ¿ichi? – pregunto el peli plata.

— Dime ni san – dijo volteando su rostro para ver a su hermano.

— ¿Estás cansado? – pregunto Zero sentándose en la cama.

— Sí, un poco, Eiji en un gran oponente – expreso – aparte no he dormido bien.

— ¿Quieres que te haga un masaje? – pregunto Zero acariciándole el cabello a Ichiru.

— ¿En serio? – pregunto con ojos ilusionados y se acomodo mejor en la cama.

— No se lo digas a nadie – dijo Zero sentándose encima de Ichiru y comenzaba a darle un masaje - ¿Por qué no has dormido bien? ¿Pesadillas? – pregunto.

— uhm… por lo general si es por pesadillas, pero ahora fue por una situación mucho más gratificante – sonrió.

— Ya veo – dijo intentando no pensar nada que implique matar a Takuma – he visto que te llevas o sea que ya pasas más tiempo con Takuma – comento.

— Si Taku, me ayuda mucho a superar ya sabes esa situación – comento.

— Lo sé – expreso – es bueno que ya desees estar cerca de él.

— Lo sé, Takuma es único, aparte no lo sé, simplemente lo amo y sé que Takuma jamás me traicionara así que confió en él un 100% - dijo con una sonrisa.

— Y yo soy feliz que ames a alguien aunque sea el pervertido de Takuma, pero como él te ama también lo acepto – sonrió.

— Deberías aceptar que Takuma te cae bien – expreso con una linda sonrisa.

— Claro que no – dijo en un mohín – oye ichi ¿y has pensado que será de ustedes después de la graduación? – pregunto cuando recordó su conversación con Kaname.

— uhm… ¿Cómo? – pregunto.

— ya sabes Takuma ya no vivirá en la academia, se tendrá que ir – susurro.

— Uhm… la verdad no lo había pensado – dijo algo perdido y se movió para darle entender a Zero que se bajara.

Zero entendió de inmediato de Ichiru y se sentó en la cama viendo como su hermano se volteaba y se sentaba en la cama pensativo.

— ¿Y tu si has pensado que pasara contigo y con Kuran? – pregunto Ichiru mirando con curiosidad a Zero.

— Uhm… si me iré a vivir con él – respondió el mayor de los hermanos Kiryuu.

— Oh - fue lo único que pudo decir el menor – entonces te irás – pregunto.

— Si a una casa de Kaname – dijo Zero viendo la mirada de Ichiru algo triste.

— ¿y yo? – pregunto bajito casi para sí mismo.

— ichi – susurro Zero acariciándole la majilla – tu puedes venir conmigo y Kaname, pero ¿qué pasaría con Takuma? ¿Lo dejaras? Tal vez ya no podrán verse todos los días, tal vez Takuma asuma un papel importante en el consejo de vampiros, tal vez no tengo tiempo – murmuro – ¿estás dispuesto a vivir conmigo y Kaname, sabiendo que quizás no veas muy seguido a Takuma? – Cuestiono Zero.

— Uhm… yo no quiero dejar de ver a taku – dijo Ichiru triste – y no quiero vivir con Kaname – murmuro – aparte Kaname no querrá que lleve a mi neko.

— Sabia que me darías esa respuesta – le sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos.

— pero ¿y si Takuma no quiere que viva con él?

— ¿Por qué no querría? El te ama, debes hablar de este tema con él y así vean que harán – sugirió el peli plata.

— Gracias ni san – agradeció el peli plata y abrazo a Zero con fuerza.

— De nada.

De un momento a otro los gemelos se sobre saltaron y se dejaron de abrazar y miraron algo asustados hacia la entrada de la habitación ya que la puerta se había abierto abruptamente, allí encontraron a Yagari sensei que traía una cara de pocos amigos y con tan solo ver esa cara los hermanos Kiryuu supieron que estaban en problemas.

— ¿sen… sensei? – pregunto Ichiru algo temeroso.

— ¿Dónde está ese maldito gato? – pregunto Yagari enojado.

— ¿Mi neko? – pregunto Ichiru con inocencia.

— Si – gruño – lo voy a matar – amenazo.

— NO – se negó Ichiru y se paró de inmediato de la cama y tomo a su gato que estaba acostado en la camita que le habían comprado con Takuma.

— Sensei – hablo Zero – porque lo quiere matar – pregunto el peli plata.

— NoooOO - se escucho una voz que se acercaba cada vez más al cuarto de Ichiru hasta que apareció el dueño de la voz y abrazo a Yagari por la espalda – no lo hagas Yagari.

— Mira lo que le hizo a mi gabardina – gruño mostrando su gabardina que estaba un poco bueno bastante destrozada por las una de un gato.

— pero… pero te compraremos otra – dijo Cross con ojitos llorosos - ¿verdad ichi – kun?

— Sí, sí, sensei te compramos otra – dijo Ichiru abrazando protectoramente a su neko.

— Y lo de la cocina – gruño toga – dejo un ovillo de lana enredado en todas las sillas y muebles, ese gato se tiene que ir – gruño – y yo me encargare.

— NO – dijo Ichiru – es solo un gatito, no sabe lo que hace.

— ichi tiene razón – comento Zero con una gota en su cabeza estilo anime.

— Yagari – lloriqueo Cross – nuestro hijos tienen razón – dijo el director sin dejar de abrazar al cazador con el parche en el ojo.

— Elijan – ordeno – el gato se va o lo mato – dijo enojado.

— uhm… - Ichiru frunció el ceño – bien me voy – gruño.

— ichi – dijo Zero y lo abrazo susurrándole en el oído – no tienes que irte tú, puedes dejar el neko con Takuma en la residencia de la luna, a Kaname no le molestara – dijo seguro.

A Ichiru le brillaron los ojitos de felicidad y con una mano abrazo ligeramente a Zero para no aplastar al neko.

— Tienes razón – dijo – está bien mi neko se va – dijo en un puchero.

— En una hora no lo quiero ver Ichiru – dijo toga tratando de resistirse a los ojos de cachorro de Ichiru – al menos hasta que se me pase el enojo – dijo rindiéndose a los ojos de Ichiru.

— hai – dijo mas feliz el peli plata y comenzó a recoger unos pocos juguetes de su neko y la camita, lo echo todo en una bolsa y miro a su hermano.

— te ayudo – se ofreció Zero.

— Si por favor – dijo con una sonrisa y le paso la bolsa - ¿iras a ver a Kaname? – pregunto.

— Sí, aparte tengo que hablar con él – dijo asintiendo.

— ok entonces vamos – dijo con una sonrisa.

KXZ-TXI-KXZ-TXI

Takuma suspiro por enésima vez, está mirando el techo blanco de su habitación como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, la verdad esta aburrido, al parecer se acostumbro a estar pendiente de Ichiru, de que este bien, de que se esté recuperando, de estar en su habitación aunque sea solo para observarlo de lejos, o estar pendiente de Ichiru, lo que hace y lo que deja de hacer, lo que come o no come, Dios se volvió demasiado dependiente de lo que su compañero de alma hace y ahora desea estar con él, pero Ichiru fue a su habitación a descansar porque después del gran entrenamiento con Eiji y su pequeño está cansado aparte que bueno de por si ellos tuvieron un entrenamiento algo uhm… delicioso. El rubio sonrió ante sus recuerdos, recordando cada detalle de esa deleitante experiencia.

Shiki se quedo observando a Takuma y suspiro, ahora no sabe qué le pasa a su amigo, de seguro está pensado en Ichiru, eso es lo único que hace Takuma, y realmente lo comprende o eso cree o está intentando, pero ahora prefiere irse con Rima.

— Takuma me voy – dijo Shiki y vio como su amigo de la infancia le respondía ausentemente, el pelirrojo se escogió de hombros y abrió la puerta y…

— Hola Shiki – dijo Ichiru con una sonrisa y un puño levantado porque justo iba a tocar.

— Ichiru – dijo el pelirrojo llevándose un susto pero lo disimulo bastante bien.

— ¿y Takuma? – pregunto el peli plata.

— Acostado en su cama con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro – respondió el modelo.

— Ok – dijo el cazador pasando a la habitación con su gatito en brazos y una bolsa con las cosas de su neko.

— yo me voy – dijo Shiki y se fue del lugar.

Ichiru le sonrió a Shiki antes que este se fuera y cerrara la puerta, cuando la puerta fue cerrada dejo a su neko en el suelo junto con la bolsa y se acerco a su amante que estaba perdido en su mundo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

El peli plata sonrió y con suma delicadeza se subió encima de su Takuma para después atrapar los labios carnosos y cincelados del rubio en un beso tierno y algo casto.

Takuma salió de su mundo cuando se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba besando, abrió los ojos de inmediato e iba a luchar para quitarse el ser que lo estaba besando pero desistió de la idea cuando reconoció la familiar cabellera plateada y el singular y delicioso olor de su amado Ichiru. Al momento de reconocer a su amante comenzó a responder el beso con un poco mas de pasión y paso sus manos a la espalda de su pequeño apegándolo más a su cuerpo y solo lo dejo de besar cuando a ambos le faltaba el aire.

— Hola – saludo un agitado Ichiru tratando de recuperar el aire perdido por el demandante beso.

— Hola – respondió el saludo con un casto beso en los labios y vio como su niño le sonrió.

— Suéltame, debemos hablar – dijo el peli plata tratando de bajarse de encima de Takuma, pero el rubio lo tenía bien abrazado de la cintura.

— pero me gusta sentir el calor de tu cuerpo con el mío y sentir como tu cuerpo toca el mío y todo lo que viene después de solo roses – dijo en un puchero tierno.

— También me gusta el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío pero… - dijo besando los labios de Takuma – debemos hablar.

— uhm… te suelto si me das un beso – propuso el rubio.

— Está bien – dijo besando apasionadamente los labios de Takuma - ¿ahora si? – pregunto jadeante.

— Si – respondió el rubio soltando a Ichiru quien se bajo de encima del vicepresidente de la clase nocturna y se sentó en la cama.

— siéntate al lado mío – pidió el peli plata.

Takuma obedeció de inmediato y se sentó a su lado mirando con amor infinito a su peli plata.

— ¿Dime peque de que quieres hablar? – Pregunto y luego se dio cuenta de la presencia del neko de Ichiru – uhm…

— emm… tamu, neko taku puede vivir contigo por un tiempo – pregunto con carita de cachorro.

— ¿tu… tu neko? Pregunto y vio como Ichiru asintió aun con ojitos de cachorro – yo no tengo problemas pero no sé cómo se lo tome Kaname – expreso.

— por favor Tamui – rogo – Yagari sensei lo hecho por hacer una pequeña maldad – suplico.

— Está bien – acepto sabiendo que luego tendría problemas con Kaname y con Shiki pero su cazador lo vale.

— Eres el mejor amante – dijo el peli plata besando espontáneamente al rubio lanzándose encima de su pareja cayendo ambos acostados en la cama, Ichiru arriba de su Takuma.

— Novio y esposo – termino la frase de Ichiru y lo abrazo por la cintura.

— Sí, eres el mejor amante, novio y esposo que alguien pueda tener – dijo besando a Takuma - ¿Dónde dormirá? – pregunto.

— Uhm… yo creo que por este lado – dijo apuntado un lugar amplio – hagamos su camita – dijo el rubio.

— hai – acepto el joven de ojos amatistas levantándose de inmediato de la cama – Taku, vivirás un tiempo con tu papá, quiero que te portes bien – exigió el cazador y escucho un maullido por parte de su neko.

KXZ KXZ KXZ KXZ KXZ

Kaname después del entrenamiento y de pasar unos momentos con su hermoso amante, se acostó en su cama para descansar unos minutos, por lo general nunca muestra este tipo de cansancio pero hoy más que nada está muy cansado, las razones bueno eso es simple y lógico, desde la muerte de Rido, Yuuki y Asato, el consejo ha estado uhm… ¿Cómo decirlo? Tal vez es que ha estado muy pendiente de él y de buscarle una esposa y claro el tiene que rechazar y decirle mil veces que él no quiere tener esposa y claro no puede decirle que tiene una pareja porque Zero correría peligro, pero verdaderamente desea decirle y gritar a los cuatro vientos que esta con su peli plata y que lo ama con su vida esa es una de las tantas razones, la otra es que aunque no le gusta admitirlo está preocupado por Ichiru, es su cuñado y ya le tiene un poco solo un poco de cariño y no le gusta verlo así de deprimido y fuera de sí aunque hoy estaba feliz, lo más seguro es que había pasado algo bueno con Takuma.

Kaname suspiro y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco la vista y sin darse cuenta comenzó a quedarse dormido pero antes de entrar completamente a su sueño sintió como la puerta de su cuarto se abría y luego se cerraba nuevamente, el castaño con mucho esfuerzo abrió lentamente sus ojos y reconoció la familiar cabellera plateada.

— ¿Zero? – pregunto y se sentó en la cama, haciendo un esfuerzo por quedarse despierto.

— perdón ¿te desperté? – dijo Zero acercándose a Kaname y beso su frente.

— no te preocupes no estaba durmiendo – comento Kaname acariciando la mejilla de su cazador.

— te vez cansado ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? – pregunto y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿te quedaras conmigo? – pregunto.

— Velare tu sueño – respondió – venga acuéstate – pidió y acostó delicadamente a Kaname en la cama y él se acostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

— Te amo Zero – dijo en un susurro dejándose vencer por el sueño.

Zero sonrió y no dejo de acariciarle los cabellos sedosos y castaños de Kaname, luego cuando su sangre pura despierte lo regañara por exigirse tanto, está seguro que Kaname no ha dormido bien durante un tiempo ya que cuando se ha quedado con el después de uhm… hacer el amor… bueno el se duerme pero cuando se despierta Kaname ya no está en la cama pero está en la habitación sentado en su escritorio leyendo unas hojas, que lo más seguro es que sean del consejo, pero eso no quiere decir que Kaname no puede descansar.

El peli plata suspiro y se acomodo mejor en la cama y con la vista busco un libro y encontró uno en la mesita de noche, lo tomo y analizo la tapa decía "el amante perfecto" Zero sonrió y se dispuso a leerlo mientras Kaname dormía.

KXZ IXT KXZ IXT KXZ IXT KXZ IXT

Pasaron alrededor de cuatro horas y Kaname comenzó a despertar algo desorientado y comenzó a palpar a su lado buscando el cuerpo de su amante en la cama.

— ¿ya despertaste? – pregunto el peli plata tomando la mano de su amante entre las suyas.

— mm… - asintió y abrió sus ojos y busco a Zero y luego se paró un poquito y se acerco a Zero, besándolo en los labios con amor.

Zero respondió el beso con amor y solo se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta.

— ¿ya estas mejor? – pregunto el cazador.

— si ya estoy mucho mejor – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no has dormido? Tenias una cara de espanto – gruño entre broma y enojado.

— Cosas del consejo – murmuro – pero al fin pude dormir.

— Uhm… eres un tonto – dijo cruzándose de abrazos.

— emm… un poco – dijo con una sonrisa – pero no me importa serlo, porque me amas asi.

Zero suspiro y le pego con cariño en la cabeza.

— Tonto – volvió a decir – me preocupas – dijo en un suspiro.

— Estoy bien pequeño – dijo Kaname con cariño, acariciando la mejilla de su cazador.

— Supongo que hoy trabajaras, debes descansar, aunque sea un solo día – exigió el peli plata.

— uhm… - Kaname solo miro a Zero – creo que…

— Kaname vas a descansar – ordeno interrumpiendo lo que su amante iba a decir.

— si mi señor – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa carismática y con un movimiento rápido se subió encima del peli plata sonriéndole con deseo – pero quiero tener otro tipo de actividad – ronroneo.

— Kaname dije descansar – expreso tratando de empujar al sangre pura.

— uhm… claro que no – ronroneo y sujeto las manos de Zero poniéndolas a cada lado de su cabeza y posicionándose entre las piernas de su amante y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de Zero, ¿en serio no quieres? – pregunto con lujuria.

— Tienes que descansar – reprocho.

— Ya descanse mi Zero – ronroneo y comenzó a incitarlo.

— Kaname – dijo con sensualidad – eres imposible.

— lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa y rasgo la camisa de Zero besándolo en los labios, había ganado como siempre.

IXT KXZ IXT KXZ IXT KXZ IXT KXZ

Tanto Ichiru Kiryuu como Takuma Ichijou después de arreglar la camita del neko y que neko taku se acostara allí y se quedara dormido, el peli plata y el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna se acostaron en la cama y conversaron un rato hasta que el sueño les gano, dejándose vencer por la cálida manta del sueño.

Ambos durmieron alrededor de tres a cuatro horas, el primero en despertar fue el rubio de ojos verdes que se froto los ojos y luego los abrió para averiguar donde estaba, en ese momento se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su cuarto y sonrio al voltear un poco su rostro y ver a su lindo amante aun durmiendo y demostrando una imagen inocente pero que al rubio le pareció erótica, pero eso debe de ser porque estaba enamorado.

Takuma llevo su mano al rostro de su compañero de alma e inicio una caricia tierna en la mejilla del menor y sonrió al ver como este se inclinaba a su rose y luego inconscientemente buscaba su cuerpo como un refugio y lo abrazaba.

— ichi – susurro el rubio, tratando de despertarlo, no es que le moleste su cercanía, más bien le encanto, solo es que tiene hambre y quiere ver si su ichi quiere ir a cenar con el – ichi – volvió a llamarlo al darse cuenta que no lo había escuchado,

— Uhm… cinco minutos más – dijo con sueño amoldándose mejor al cuerpo de su amante.

— Vamos ichi, despierta – pidió acariciando con un amor infinito los cabellos de su amante.

Ichiru se removió más y luego abrió sus ojos y bostezo, pestañando un par de veces y luego hizo un pequeño mohín.

— Malo – reprocho frotándose los ojos.

— Eres tan tierno – dijo Takuma besando su frente – solo te desperté porque quería saber si quieres ir a comer conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa.

— comida, si – dijo con una sonrisa, muero de hambre.

Takuma sonrió ante la actitud de su amante y lo abrazo.

— ¿quieres ir a un lugar en especial? – pregunto.

— Si, a un lugar de comida rápida, quiero nuget – Dijo con ojitos brillosos.

— Entonces iremos allí – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ichiru sonrió ampliamente y sin que Takuma pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba encima de este besándolo con dulzura.

— Gracias – ronroneo contra los labios del rubio.

— no hay de que amor – respondió abrazando a Ichiru por la cintura pegándolo más a su cuerpo claro si es que eso era posible.

— sabes, creo que tenemos que bañarnos para salir, pero y el neko ¿con quién lo dejaremos? – pregunto con inocencia.

— Shiki y Rima lo cuidaran – respondió Takuma.

— genial entonces bañémonos, tengo hambre – dijo en un pequeño puchero.

— vamos a bañarnos – ronroneo - juntos – sugirió.

— Claro – acepto y ambos se pararon de la cama y se fueron al baño.

**Fin de Capitulo**

* * *

hola a todos que tal estuvo el cap? espero que les halla gustado los dejo y espero sus reviews^^

**_¿reviews?_**

_hora vengo a hacer promocion a mi nuevo fic a los que les guste el takuma ichiru pueden leer alejate de mi es de ellos claro tambien abra kaname zero pero ^^ es mas takuma ichiru como lo conquista y toda una muy extraña pero apasionante historia espero le den una oportunidad ^^ ahora si los dejo un beso y nos leemos ^^_


	6. Inicio de las clases

hola a todos ^^... lo se lo se, no me maten me demore como casi dos meses pero... pero la falta de inspiración me gano y pos no pude escribir nada de nada hasta hace poquito ^^ que con una amiga se me ocurrio la mitad del cap ^^ XD espero les guste y no me maten ¿si? ^^... etto saben este fic esta por quedar fin este seria su penultimo cap y ya el 7 seria el ultimo y vendría su continuación con kaname y zero como pareja principal e ichiru y takuma como pareja si también es principal jeje,... donde se sabrá la verdad del pasado de los kiryuu jeje... y ya no recuerdo muy bien que mas era pero ya tengo escrita la mitad del primer cap de ese fic ^^ bueno pero como aun no termino este pos no le puedo seguir jeje... espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado un beso cuídense y nos leemos ^^... **Darthmocy **me ayudo mucho ^^ ella es una muy buena amiga ^^ tambien recibi ayuda de **LycanZero **ella se ha convertido en una buena amiga ^^

**Treasons:** Hola ^^ etto... pos aido y kain si son hermosos, y por culpa de aido todos vieron las fotos de ichi y eiji dijo que ichi es hermoso... y pos te apoyo taku es bien tontito medio celosito XD jajajajaja... si sera tontito XD pero es tan kawai XD , lo del neko jeje... creo que olvide al neko en este cap XD pero... pero ya el otro sale lo prometo jajaja... y pos si ahora vive con takuma XD pobre neko con lo bien que se lleva con takuma XD, etto eso del gato y kaname y la cama creo que mejor no, no quiero que mi neko muera jeje... bueno un besito y nos leemos pronto ^^

**Vero: **hola ^^ pos takuma de por si es tontito XD jajajaja... y con esa cara d eniño enamorado siempre la lleva cuando esta con ichi es que lo ama ^^ XD etto que mas te digo... y lo de lso 5 minutos jajajaja... el es especial y un dormilon de primera... y lo de aido y kain... pos espero que suceda en la continuacion de este fic XD jajaja... bueno un besito y nos leemos ^^ cuidate mucho.

_**vampire knight no me pertenece u-u**_

perdón por la falta de ortografía

ahora si los dejo para que puedan leer ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 6: inicio de las clases**

En una pequeña oficina se encuentran seis personas, la mayoría ocultando bostezos, pero lo que no podían ocultar era su rostro de sueño, uno de los presentes estaba apoyado en otro de los ocupantes de aquella sala, intentando seguir con su sueño.

— Díganos de una maldita vez para que nos hizo venir tan temprano – gruño Zero rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que Ichiru saltara del susto y mirara para todos lados para después nuevamente apoyarse en Takuma para seguir durmiendo.

— Yagari, nuestro hijo no me quiere – lloriqueo el director.

— Joder Cross si no te das cuenta todos aquí tienen sueño y quieren ir a dormir, no queremos escuchar tu chillido – dijo en un bufido el mayor de los gemelos.

— Ni san – reclamo Ichiru frotándose los ojos – tengo sueño, y con tu actitud no llegaremos a ningún lado, ya sabes cómo es Cross, si lo tratamos bien seguro nos dirá todo – expreso Ichiru en un bostezo y se volvió apoyar en Takuma quien lo recibió gustoso y lo abrazo por la cintura.

— Ichirun ¿Qué quisiste decir? – pregunto Cross con lagrimas de cocodrilos.

— Papa – llamo Ichiru y…

— Yagari, escuchaste nuestro hijo me dijo papá – dijo con ojos ilusionados y dando pequeños saltitos por toda la oficina.

— Kaien habla de una vez – dijo Yagari levemente sonrojado y suspirando por lo bajo por la actitud de su amante.

Tanto Kaname como Takuma miraban la escena con una gota en la cabeza y aguantándose la risa.

— Papá – volvió hablar Ichiru – nos dices porque nos llamaste – pidió con amabilidad.

— Claro que si hijo mío, vez Zero aprende de tu hermano – dijo Cross.

— Ya habla – pidió Zero rodando los ojos, se pregunta si en verdad el director no se da cuenta que Ichiru lo está manipulando como quiere, aunque eso es normal, porque su hermano es muy bueno en eso.

— Cross – san por favor hable – dijo al fin el castaño, sabiendo que a Zero se le acababa la paciencia.

— Sí, si ya entendí que quieren ir hacer cosas para adultos – expreso Cross y gano el sonrojo tanto de Ichiru, Zero, Takuma y el mismo Kaname Kuran – como iba diciendo los mande a llamar porque desde mañana empezaran las clases tanto diurna como nocturna, para que se puedan graduar – finalizo con una sonrisa – lo que no se es que si Zero e Ichiru seguirán en la clase diurna.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunto Zero fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Lo que dije – expreso Cross escondiéndose detrás de Yagari – no sé si quieren ser trasladados a la clase de la noche, yo los pondré en la clase que ustedes deseen estar – comento el director.

— Eso no se pregunta, claro que nos…

— Yo quiero estar con Takuma – expreso el menos de los Kiryuu apoyándose en el rubio recién nombrado.

— Emm… Ichiru – llamo Zero.

— ¿Qué? Yo no quiero separarme de Takuma, el me protegerá de todos – comento dándose vuelta y abrazando al vampiro rubio de ojos verdes - ¿verdad que me protegerás? – pregunto con inocencia.

— Claro que si amor, con mi vida – contesto con amor acariciando los cabellos plateados de su amante.

— Vez, por eso me quedare con Takuma – dijo mientras se apoyaba mejor su cabeza en el pecho de su amante para poder dormir.

— Uhm… - Zero se cruzo de brazos.

— Zero – llamo el castaño y lo abrazo – tu también deberías cambiarte así vigilas a Takuma – murmuro en su oído.

— Emm… tienes razón – expreso el cazador – yo también me cambiare – dijo Zero con seguridad.

— Entonces está decidido, ustedes desde mañana formaran parte de la clase nocturna y vivirán con ellos.

— Hai, ¿ahora puedo ir a dormir papá? – pregunto Ichiru con ternura.

— Si hijo lindo ve a dormir con Takuma y usen protección…

— ¡Papá! – Dijo Ichiru rojo de la vergüenza - pero nunca usamos – murmuro para sí – Taku, ¿Cómo se siente con protección? – pregunto mas despierto por su curiosidad.

— Emm… - Takuma miro a Ichiru sorprendido por la pregunta, nunca pensó que su niño le haría esa pregunta y menos en público.

— No sabrás Ichiru – dijo Zero y Yagari con el ceño fruncido.

— Pero ¿Por qué? – Pregunto – ¿ustedes saben?, ¿acaso han usado protección?, ¿Yagari sensei usa protección cuando esta con Cross?, ¿y tu Zero usas cuando tu y Kaname…?

— ¡Ichiru! – dijo Zero rojo como un tomate.

— Vete a dormir – dijo Yagari en orden.

— Uhm… son malo – dijo en un puchero – vamos Taku – murmuro y tomo la mano de Takuma para irse.

-0-

Al día siguiente Zero e Ichiru ya se habían instalado en la residencia de la luna; Zero se instalo en la habitación del castaño mientras el menor se instalo en el cuarto de Takuma y Shiki se al cuarto de Rima.

Ahora toda la clase nocturna se están arreglando para salir a sus clases.

Kaname está sentado en su cama observando atentamente los movimientos sensuales de su peli plata que esta arreglándose la camisa, su cabello goteaba porque recién salió del baño pero ya se había salido medio vestido, porque Zero conocía bastante bien a su amante.

— Te queda bien el uniforme de la clase nocturna – comento el castaño.

— Uhm… prefiero el uniforme negro – murmuro – se ensucia menos – menciono arreglándose la chaqueta del uniforme – vamos – dijo el cazador.

— Claro amor – acepto el purasangre – y Zero, prometo no manchar mucho tu uniforme – dijo Kaname mirándolo con deseo.

— Kaname tenemos clases – puntualizo el peli plata.

— Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa – pero cuando regresemos te hare el amor toda la noche – ronroneo con sensualidad.

— Ya te he dicho que dejes de pensar todo el día en sexo – dijo en un lindo puchero.

— ¿Acaso no quieres? – pregunto Kaname con la cara de cachorro abandonado.

— Emm… uhm… vale, vale, esta vez tu ganas…

— Te amo Zero – dijo Kaname con una sonrisa.

— Y yo a ti Kaname – dijo con una sonrisa.

Kaname sonrió y abrazo a Zero por la espalda acariciando el estomago de su cazador.

Zero sonrió y se apoyo en el cuerpo de Kaname.

— Kaname – llamo – quédate siempre junto a mi – susurro.

— Toda la eternidad – expreso el castaño besando los cabellos plateados de su lindo amante.

— Te amo – dijo el cazador relajándose en los fuertes brazos de su Kaname – creo que deberíamos bajar.

— Lo sé – dijo el castaño aspirando el único y delicioso olor de su novio.

-0-

Takuma esta acostado en su cama esperando que su lindo Ichiru saliera del baño, se había metido allí hace más de media hora, lo bueno es que el ya está listo, pero eso no quiere decir que no estén atrasados, y ya si sabe que es básicamente su culpa, por haber entretenido a su amante toda la noche o la mañana para los humanos, en fin el problema es que Ichiru aun no sale del baño.

— Ya me bañe – dijo el peli plata solo con una toalla tapándolo.

Takuma apenas escucho la voz de su peli plateado se sentó en la cama, pero al verlo así de sensual casi cae a la cama con hemorragia nasal.

— ¿Para algo? – pregunto Ichiru secándose el pelo con una toalla más pequeña.

— Emm… te vez hermoso – murmuro el rubio parándose de la cama.

— Emm… pero si aun no me pongo el uniforme – dijo el peli plata un poco confundido.

— Lo sé – ronroneo el rubio acercándose a su cazador – pero me estas provocando.

— Emm… oh, ya veo entonces es mejor que me ponga mi uniforme – dijo el peli plata jugando un poco.

— No lo creo – dijo el rubio con sensualidad y acorralando al muchacho de ojos violetas entre la pared y su cuerpo, comenzó a rosar su nariz contra el cuello del vampiro de cabello plateado, luego subió un poco más hasta la mandíbula.

— Pero tenemos clases y llegaremos atrasados – dijo Ichiru tratando de no estremecerse de deseo.

— Ya estamos atrasados – dijo el vampiro de ojos verdes besando castamente los labios del ex humano.

— Pero tú ya estás vestido – dijo el peli plata aun jugando con el rubio.

— ¿En serio crees que eso será un problema? –pregunto Takuma con lujuria.

— Emm… - Ichiru miro a su amante con cara de inocencia – no lo sé – dijo pasando sus manos por el cuello de Takuma y apego su cuerpo mas al del rubio – demuéstrame que no será un problema – pidió.

— Por supuesto – acepto el rubio y tomo en brazos a Ichiru para acostarlo en la cama y él se saco la ropa a velocidad vampírica y se acostó arriba del cazador – vez que no fue un problema.

— Si, así veo – ronroneo con una sonrisa – ahora demuéstrame que vale la pena llegar atrasados a clases

— Oh, claro que sí, ya verás que disfrutaras llegar atrasado a clases – ronroneo y comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre las de su peli plata.

Ichiru sonrió e intentaba no gemir así que rápidamente se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir de placer, el cazador comenzó a imitar los movimientos de cadera y enrollo sus piernas en las caderas del mayor, era increíble como solo hace unas semanas no quería que nadie lo tocara y no querer hacer el amor, y ahora lo único que desea es que Takuma lo toque, que lo haga gemir y que le haga el amor insaciablemente.

— Te amo – ronroneo el peli plata abrazando a su amante.

— Y yo a ti amor – dijo Takuma con una sonrisa cálida mientras dirigía sus manos a los muslos de su cazador subiéndolas hasta la entrada de Ichiru, iba a comenzar a prepararlo pero decidió torturarlo un ratito llevo su boca a los pezones del niño de ojos violetas comenzando a lamerlos mientras sus dedos acariciaban aquella estrecha entrada.

Takuma mientras torturaba a su lindo amante y esposo pensaba en lo mucho que su relación había mejorado, al principio Ichiru no quería ni verlo, luego cuando consiguió verlo su niño no quería que lo tocaran, pero después de un tiempo recibió un abrazo, un beso y ahora hacen el amor como si nada, como si ya no afectara mucho su violación, pero más que eso, es que su Ichiru confía en el por eso, ahora hacen el amor sin miedo.

— Te amo demasiado mi lindo esposo – expreso el rubio.

— Yo… yo también te amo –gimió – pero yo… te necesito ahora por favor – suplico.

— Claro que si mi niño – ronroneo y comenzó a preparar a su amante lentamente.

Ichiru comenzó a gemir de placer y en su mente rogaba porque esta tortura terminara de una vez y que Takuma lo haga suyo.

— Taku por favor – suplico estremeciéndose y retorciéndose de placer.

Takuma beso los labios del menor y comenzó a prepararlo más rápido.

— Te amo peque – profeso el vampiro de ojos verdes.

…toc… toc… toc…

Esos fueron los sonidos que interrumpieron los actos de Ichiru y Takuma.

— Taku sigue – pidió el peli plata – el que sea que este tocando se aburrirá y se irá – dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, olvidando que ese alguien puede ser Zero.

— Si mi niño – acepto Takuma y termino de preparar a su Ichi y se dispuso a penetrarlo cuando.

**TOC… TOC…TOC****, los golpes en la puerta fueron más fuertes y esta vez acompañado con la voz de alguien.**

— Takuma te doy cinco minutos para que salgas con mi hermano de allí o yo entro y te mato – se escucho la voz de Zero.

— ¿Ehh? – Ichiru hizo un puchero, sabiendo que la advertencia de su hermano era muy verdadera así que su sesión de amor con Takuma había sido interrumpida y justo cuando venia lo bueno – mi ni san es malo – dijo en un mohín.

Takuma respiro resignado no le va quedar de otra que quedarse con las ganas.

— Lo sé – murmuro y beso por última vez en ese momento a su niño y luego ambos se vistieron a velocidad vampírica y se lavaron las manos para después salir de la habitación justo a tiempo.

— Mas te vale – expreso Zero fulminando con la mirada a Takuma.

— Ni san, no mires así a Taku – pidió Ichiru tomado de la mano con Takuma.

— Ichi – susurro Zero – vamos, solo lo estábamos esperando a ustedes – expreso.

— hai, hai – respondieron Takuma e Ichiru al unisonó.

Toda la clase nocturna salieron de la residencia de la luna, encontrándose con las salvajes jovencitas con las hormonas a flor de piel, que al ver a los hermanos Kiryuu vestidos con el uniforme de la clase nocturna comenzaron a gritar sus nombres, y aquello solo lograba que Zero las fulminara con la mirada y que Ichiru se sonrojara levemente.

Aido como siempre saludaba a todas y les lanzaba su_ bang_… Takuma solo sonreía como siempre lo hacía pero no soltó la mano de Ichiru en ningún momento, Kaname solo tenía su rostro sereno como siempre, Kain iba serio, Shiki y Rima solo las ignoraba lo mejor posible.

Cuando pasaron aquello todos se fueron al salón de clases, Kaname tomo la mano de Zero y lo guio a unos asientos algo más atrás, bueno casi los últimos y se sentó con allí con Zero y le sonrió con lujuria y deseo, logrando que el peli plata se sonrojara furiosamente, tratando de no interpretar mal esa mirada llena de deseo de su amante, el cazador solo sacudió su cabeza y se dijo mentalmente que el castaño no iba intentar hacer nada delante de todos ¿verdad que no?

Takuma al llegar al salón de clases lo observo por completo, ¡sí! El salón de clases no ha cambiado y el rubio lo conoce muy bien pero esta vez está buscando el lugar perfecto para sentarse con su niño, siguió analizando el lugar hasta que vio a Kaname tomar la mano de Zero y guiarlo hasta casi la última fila al lado de la pared, el rubio sonrió y decidió seguir el ejemplo de su mejor amigo, el rubio camino de la mano de Ichiru hasta la última fila, una después de donde está sentado Kaname y unos cuantos asientos más hacia la derecha.

— Nee~~ Ichi sentémonos aquí – expreso el rubio regalándole una mirada y sonrisa tierna a su amante.

— Claro Taku – asintió Ichiru y se sentó junto a Takuma.

El vampiro de ojos verdes sonrió triunfal y deliberadamente no dejo que nadie se sentara cerca de ellos, el tenía planeado algo para la clase y necesitaba estar algo apartado del resto.

Ichiru solo miraba a Takuma algo curioso, no entiende porque no deja que nadie se siente cerca de ellos, pero realmente solo le importa estar cerca de su novio así que solo se escogió de hombros, aparte lo más seguro es que no es por nada malo y por eso está tranquilo, confía en su esposo.

— Ichiru – llamo Takuma con dulzura.

— Dime – expreso mirando los ojos verdes de su novio.

— Te amo – profeso el vampiro y beso al peli plateado en los labios, volviendo el contactó algo más urgente y pasional.

Ichiru respondió el beso con la misma intensidad que su amante lo estaba besando olvidando que estaban en un lugar público, entiéndase la sala de clases donde todos sus amigos lo estaban viendo y eso incluye a su hermano y al profesor que acababa de entrar.

— Ichijou san y compañía podrían dejar de besarse – ordeno el profesor observando directamente a los implicados.

— Hai – expreso Takuma dejando de besar a Ichiru – gomen ne sensei.

— Gomen ne profesor – murmuro Ichiru mas que sonrojado y miro a Takuma acusatoriamente, luego suspiro y saco un cuaderno para anotar todo lo nuevo que aprenda en esta clase, siempre a sido buen estudiante y le gusta aprender cosas nuevas y tener las mejores calificaciones y eso no va cambiar ahora, el peli plata saco un lápiz y apoyo sus codos en la mesa y se dispuso a escuchar la clase atentamente.

Takuma solo miro a su amante con una sonrisa divertida al parecer su niño quería poner atención en clases, pero lamentablemente eso no será posible.

Zero bufo por lo bajo cuando vio a su inocente hermanito besándose con el rubio pervertido, aunque Takuma le cae bien y sabe que este ama a su gemelo y eso es suficiente para él, con tal que no lo haga sufrir, todo está bien. El mayor de los gemelos medio sonrió y luego escucho al profesor regañar a Ichiru y Takuma; escucho como estos se disculpaban y vio a su otra mitad sacar un cuaderno y un lápiz para poner atención, Zero se dio vuelta e imito a su hermano, generalmente nunca pone atención, pero si le van enseñar algo nuevo, eso es algo distinto, en esas situaciones si que pone atención.

Kaname solo observo a su amante y espero hasta que la clase dio comienzo. Después de escuchar un poco se giro para ver a Zero y lo vio atento en la clase pero al parecer luego el cazador sintió su mirada sobre si y se dio vuelta para mirar a su castaño y allí justo en ese momento Kaname le sonrió de una forma extraña que Zero no supo cómo interpretar, el peli plata solo decidió ignorar esa mirada y volteo su rostro para poner atención en clases.

El pura sangre sonrió con mas convencimiento, Zero acaba de cometer un grave error, el castaño con cuidado llevo su mano a la entrepierna de su amante y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de su esposo por sobre la ropa.

Zero se dispuso a escuchar la clase cuando sintió una mano traviesa acariciando su miembro, tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir, y se giro de inmediato para mirar a Kaname acusatoriamente, vio como su sangre pura le sonreía y se escogía de hombros, el peli plata rodo los ojos y llevo su mano a su entrepierna para sacar la mano de Kaname de allí, pero el castaño tomo su mano y la dirigió a su entrepierna mientras el pura sangre seguía tocando a Zero sin pudor, logrando que el cazador se echara un poco más en la silla, comenzara a suspirar silenciosamente y a sonrojarse hasta más no poder.

— Kaname – susurro tratando de protestar pero demonios le gusta esa sensación, y saber que están en un lugar en donde lo pueden pillar una ola de placer le pasa por todo su cuerpo, esto definitivamente le gusta, casi inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Kaname, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amante.

**Con Takuma e Ichiru.**

Ichiru estaba tomando atención en clases como todo niño bueno, anotaba todas las cosas nuevas que aprendía pero de cierta manera sentía que esas cosas nuevas como le llamaba no eran nuevas y más bien el lo sabía, pero decidió ignorar esa sensación extraña en su pecho y trato de poner atención en clases.

Takuma miro a Ichiru por el rabillo del ojo y lo vio concentrado en la clase, sonrió para sí mismo y llevo su mano a la entrepierna de su amante acariciándola lentamente, viendo como Ichiru saltaba en su asiento por el susto y se mordía el labio para no gemir, y luego lo miraba casi fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces? – pregunto en un susurro el cazador.

— Nada – dijo con una sonrisa – solo darte placer – murmuro bajito mientras seguía acariciando el miembro de Ichiru sobre la ropa – ¿acaso no te gusta? – pregunto susurrando.

— Claro que me gusta, pero… pero estamos en clases – dijo bajito casi inaudible.

— Y eso lo hace más emocionante – ronroneo y apretó un poco el miembro de Ichiru.

Ichiru se mordió los labios para que el gemido no saliera de su boca y volvió a mirar a Takuma, si su amante quiere jugar, el también jugara y será el ganador de este juego, el peli plata llevo su mano a la entrepierna de Takuma y comenzó a acariciarlo lenta y sensualmente viendo como esta también se mordía los labios para no gemir, el cazador sonrió y siguió en su tarea, pero así no iba a ganar, el vampiro de ojos violetas se puso a pensar y luego casi sin que Takuma se diera cuenta coló su mano por debajo de la ropa y tomo el miembro palpitante de su amante y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Takuma sonrió feliz de que su niño quisiera hacer esto, siguió acariciando a Ichiru y disfrutando de sus caricias, por Dios su amante es único y muy apasionado y sensual, el rubio siguió perdido en su mundo hasta que sintió la mano de Ichiru en su miembro por debajo de la ropa y que comenzaba a acariciarlo, tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar escapar el gran gemido, el rubio miro a su amante casi acusatoriamente y luego decidió seguir el ejemplo de su niño y comenzó a acariciarlo por debajo de la ropa, tomando el miembro palpitante de Ichiru entre su mano y empezaba con el típico sube y baja.

**Con Kaname y Zero.**

Kaname sonreía triunfante, su amante comenzaba a imitarle y eso era bueno, las exquisitas sensaciones que empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo eran inexplicables y por eso mismo las disfrutaba más que nunca; su esposo sabia como darle un gran placer con solo un poco de tacto. Sin quedarse atrás, de un movimiento rápido desabrocho el pantalón y bajo la cremallera logrando así colar su mano por debajo de los bóxer de su cazador y así tocar la piel de aquel miembro que palpitaba para que fuese atendido y el no dudo ni un minuto en atender el delicioso miembro de su cazador.

El plata casi salta de su asiento y miro a Kaname, siente que están llegando muy lejos pero demonios le encanta esa sensación de las manos de su amante en su piel, acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, _maldición_ se está haciendo adicto a esto y toda la culpa la tiene su amante por ser tan, tan endemoniadamente sexy y hábil con las manos.

Zero decidió no quedarse atrás y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Kaname para después atrapar el miembro de Kaname entre su mano y empezando a acariciarlo lenta y tortuosamente sabe que eso le encanta a su amante.

**Con Takuma e Ichiru.**

Takuma seguía en su labor de acariciar a Ichiru lenta y tortuosamente por todo el largo de su miembro, mientras sentía que su niño hacia lo mismo con él, el uno y el otro en vez de que su excitación pasara o que al menos bajara un poco, era todo lo contrario, ambos con cada deliciosa caricia hacia que el placer, la pasión y la lujuria se hiciera más fuerte en los dos, haciendo que la tarea de no gemir se convirtiera en una tarea casi imposible.

Ichiru seguía mordiéndose los labios ya casi completamente perdido en placer, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a gemir de placer y lanzarse encima de Takuma para que le hiciera el amor ahí delante de todos, le da lo mismo, solo desea a su amante, su cuerpo está ardiendo en el placer, su sangre hierve y es como si le gritara que se lanzara encima de Takuma, pero una pequeña muy pequeña parte de su consciencia aun está latente y le daba un poco de razón, su mente repetía "_debes ganar", _pero que hacer para ganar, si ambos están en la misma situación, los dos están igual de excitados… _"sexo oral" _dijo su mente e Ichiru se sorprendió de lo que pensó y negó levemente con su cabeza, el nunca le ha dado sexo oral a su rubio de ojos verdes y no cree que este sea un buen momento, aunque la idea se le está haciendo tentadora, demasiado para ser sincero pero…

Ichiru miro hacia la pizarra y vio a su profesor explicando algo que ahora no sabe de que está hablando, pero luego escucho unas palabras "_ahora les escribiré este texto en el pizarrón_" el peli plata sonrió y movió deliberadamente su brazo y se cayó su lápiz y saco la mano del miembro de Takuma y saco la mano del rubio de su longitud y luego se metió debajo de la mesa, agradecía que estas mesas tapaban todo hasta el suelo, se acerco su rostro al órgano de Takuma, tomo aire antes de empezar, esta era su primera vez y bueno espera que sea del agrado de su amante.

Takuma vio como Ichiru por alguna extraña razón ponía atención otra vez en clases y luego sonreía la verdad no entendía nada, de que se había perdido, después vio como su niño botaba su lápiz y rápidamente saca la mano de su miembro y lo obligaba a él a sacar su mano del miembro de su amante, aquella acción hizo que se tragara un gruñido de protesta, siguió observando a Ichiru y vio como este se metió debajo de la mesa para recoger su lápiz, pero para que más se metería debajo de la mesa a no ser que… no eso es imposible… ¿verdad que si?

El peli plata después de tomar el aire necesario tomo valor y decidió comenzar, tomo el miembro de Takuma entre sus manos y acerco lentamente su rostro hacia ese lugar y beso la punta, sintió como su amante se estremeció ante ese acto y rezongo débilmente intentando controlarse, eso a Ichiru le gusto y siguió con lo que iba hacer, empezó a pasar lenta y tortuosamente su lengua por la punta del miembro de Takuma y luego por todo el largo de aquel palpitante pene que pedía a gritos atención y rápidamente sintió las manos del rubio enredándose en su cabellera, esto estaba definitivamente bien, al parecer Takuma lo estaba disfrutando, el peli plata decidió metérselo en la boca y así comenzó con el tradicional sube y baja, casi por instinto alargo sus colmillos y comenzó a rozarlos con el miembro del rubio y cuando llegaba a la punta comenzó a morderlo, así siguió hasta que…

Takuma no podía creer que su Ichi le esté dando sexo oral, esta era la primera vez que su niño le da sexo oral y esto es tan endemoniadamente delicioso, gratificante y placentero, sentir la lengua de su amante por su miembro y rápidamente llevo sus manos a la cabellera de su amante, luego de eso sintió la calidez de su boca de su peli plata rodeando su pene, demonios desea más; el rubio sintió como Ichiru comenzó a rosar sus colmillos y le mordía la punta, el vampiro de ojos verdes sintió que en cualquier momento se iba a correr y quería gemir rápido o algo mas, tomar a Ichiru acostarlo en la mesa y hacerle el amor como Dios manda; hacerlo gemir, tenerlo debajo de su cuerpo, tocándolo y haciendo que se estremezca ante sus caricias. Sus manos empezaron a agarrar con más fuerza aquella cabellera plateada, para poder marcar un ritmo más veloz y placentero. Ahora más que nunca desea estar dentro de su Ichiru importándole muy poco que todos le vieran, pero con honestidad le excita aun mas saber que se puede correr dentro de la cálida boca de su pequeño, que su Ichi lo saboree y luego que exija su pago por tan grandioso sexo oral que le esta propinando.

El vampiro de ojos verdes comenzó a suspirar un poco mas audible, sentía que ya no podía contener sus gemidos, necesitaba gemir, su niño realmente era hábil en el sexo oral para ser su primera vez era realmente maravilloso, por Dios como desea correrse en esa cavidad, el rubio siguió marcando el ritmo hasta que no aguanto más y…

— Ahh – gimió el rubio, aquel gemido se escucho por todo el salón…

Ichiru seguía en su labor hasta que escucho el gemido de su amante y se sorprendió, maldición se estaba divirtiendo, pero nadie puede enterarse de lo que están haciendo, el peli rápidamente se separo del miembro de Takuma, tomo su palma y le hizo un corte, luego a velocidad vampírica abrocho el pantalón del rubio y el se sentó a su lado como si no hubiera hecho nada, se arreglo sus cabellos y observo el salón que recién todos los presentes se estaban dando vuelta para que estaba pasando allá atrás.

— ¿Joven Ichijou? – pregunto el profesor esperando una respuesta.

— Emm… - Takuma se sonrojo levemente y luego levanto su mano – me corte – murmuro – y bueno me dolió por eso gemí – dijo rogando para que le crean.

Ichiru tomo la mano de Takuma y paso su lengua por la herida que el había hecho haciendo que se cierre e intentando pedirle perdón a su amante.

— Mm… está bien – dijo el profesor desconfiado.

— Pero… - dijo Aido – Takuma ese no fue un gemido de dolor más bien fue un ge…

Kain al ver su lindo primo y amante iba a meter la pata lo pesco y lo beso apasionadamente logrando que Aido respondiera el beso y se sonrojara a más no poder.

— Ka… Kain – protesto Aido sonrojado.

— Lo siento sentí la necesidad de besarte – dijo Kain con su típica seriedad.

Zero solo quedo mirando a su hermano y a Takuma, esos dos estaban haciendo algo más… más sexual o eso cree, algo como lo que él estaba haciendo con Kaname, bueno mejor no reclama nada, hará como si no sospecha nada.

Kaname solo miro a su amigo y sonrió, en definitiva ellos estaban haciendo algo parecido a lo que él y Zero, pero tal vez llegaron algo más lejos, el castaño miro a su amante y se sintió orgulloso que no hizo una escena de cómo "_te matare Takuma" _porque eso haría Zero, pero al parecer hoy está más comprensivo, pero eso es bueno porque si no su amigo estaría más que muerto en este minuto o corriendo por toda la academia.

-.-

Las clases terminaron y tanto Kaname como Zero desaparecieron del salón de clases, para sus actividades en privado.

Takuma e Ichiru iban a seguir su ejemplo pero si se iban así todos sospecharían lo que realmente estaban haciendo en clases y la verdad mejor era que no porque si no lo iban a molestar durante los dos meses de clases que falta para que terminen, el rubio y el peli plata con todo el autocontrol del mundo se fueron junto con los demás a la residencia de la luna pero en el momento que llegaron a los dormitorios, el vampiro de ojos verdes tomo la mano de Ichiru y se lo llevo corriendo a su habitación una vez allí lo acorralo entre la puerta y su cuerpo y lo beso demandantemente.

— Ahora te daré un castigo por lo que hiciste en clases – ronroneo el rubio.

— Tú empezaste, yo solo seguí el juego y gane – dijo Ichiru.

— Lo sé, ganaste una noche de pasión desenfrenada – expreso y vio como su amante sonrió sensualmente y eso hizo que lo volviera a besar casi con salvajismo pero a la vez con delicadeza.

Ambos rápidamente comenzaron a sacarse la ropa casi rasgándosela mutuamente. Cuando los dos estuvieron desnudos ya estaban en la cama, sudando y gimiendo con placer.

— Taku te deseo más que nunca – dijo Ichiru meciendo sus caderas con las de su amante.

— Yo igual – dijo el rubio de ojos verdes besando y acariciando el cuerpo de su niño con anhelo y lujuria.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Está historia continuara**

* * *

hola a todos ^^ se que este cap me salio algo hot o eso espero XD jajaja... pero pos espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^ que mas le puedo decir que... se viene el final de este fic para comenzar su continuacion **secretos de la antigüedad: amor eterno... **jajajaja ya le estoy haciendo promosion XD jajajajaj pero espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero que me den sus sugerencias o ideas de que quieren que pase al final ^^

ahora si me despido los quiero un beso

_nee~~ merezco algún_

**_¿reviews?_**


	7. dudas confunsion

hola ¿como están? espero que bien ^^, se que me demore mucho pero aqui estoy con un capitulo nuevo, aunque he estado sin imaginación u.u... bueno también había estado dudando de seguir con los fics, porque no se si están gustando y la inspiración claro esta, con los únicos que he avanzado, es este, alejate de mi, y aprendiendo a conocerte, pero no se como seguirle al quieres ser mi amigo, bueno los dejo, cuidense mucho ^^ y nos leemos...

**tengo que aclarar que este cap no sera el ultimo, porque por peticion en la otra pagina no me alcanzaba todo en un cap...**

**Treasons: h**ola mi niña como has estado, pos como vez si los gemelos bien que disfrutan esas caricias en medio de peligro de lo que pueden pillarlo jajajaja... bueno kain beso justo a aido antes de que hablara, bueno te dejo cuidate mucho y nos leemos espero que te guste este cap ^^

vero: mi niña ¿como estas? espero que estes bien, y pos si ichi es un hentai pero takuma empezo, el solo siguio con el juego XD jajaja y para que hablar de kaname y zero XD bueno cuidate mucho y nos leemos, gracias por tu apoyo se te quiere ^^

ahora si sin nada mas que decir, los dejo para que lean tranquilas ^^

* * *

_Nuestras dudas son traidores que muchas veces nos hacen perder el bien que podríamos ganar si no temiéramos buscarlo. (William Shakespeare) _

**~~Roto.~~**

**Capitulo 7: Dudas, confusión.**

Ichiru Kiryuu, se encuentra sentado en el escritorio de su habitación jugando con un frasco de colonia; el menor suspiro por enésima vez en ese corto periodo de tiempo, pero es que se sentía de cierta manera deprimido, solo faltaban dos semanas para que se graduaran y Takuma en ningún momento le propuso que se fueran a vivir juntos, y eso lo hace sentirse de cierta forma deprimido, aunque él tampoco nunca sacaba el tema, pero es que quiere que Takuma solito se lo diga, pero no lo hace, _tal vez es porque aun no quiera vivir conmigo, _se dijo a sí mismo y volvió a suspirar. Luego se hecho en el escritorio, esperando que Takuma terminara de bañarse para ir a clases.

Después de unos minutos la puerta del baño se abrió y se dejo ver a un joven de cabellos rubios y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, solo una toalla en sus caderas lo tapaba, sus cabellos goteaban, haciendo que tuviera una apariencia aun mas erótica, aquellas gotas recorrían sus hombros, para después bajar a su pecho y acariciar la piel.

— Ichi – llamo el rubio, cuando vio a su amante acostado en el escritorio - ¿estás cansado? – pregunto Takuma preocupado.

— emm…. No me pasa nada – dijo Ichiru levantándose de la silla y se dio vuelta para ver a Takuma y le regalo una sonrisa – vístete antes de tirarme arriba tuyo.

— Me gusta la idea – murmuro Takuma.

— Tenemos clases – reprocho el menor.

— Vale, vale – ronroneo el rubio y busco su uniforme, se vistió con rapidez y luego tomo la mano de Ichiru y bajaron juntos a los demás para ir a clases.

-.-

Zero está caminando por la academia, dirigiéndose específicamente a los establos donde está su hermosa yegua blanca, su lily, hoy venia a hablar con ella, ósea si él fuera ella le gustaría que le dijeran que se irán a otro lugar, al fin de cuenta los animales también tienen sentimientos y de seguro lily esta encariñada con ese lugar, así que debe hablar con ella, así de simple, aunque cuando le dijo a Kaname casi se ríe en su cara, no lo hizo porque o si no ahora estaría en un hospital, por imbécil.

El cazador sacudió un poco su cabeza y sonrió levemente cuando llego al establo, entro en él y se acerco a su yegua que lo recibió con rechinido.

— Hola lily – saludo con una sonrisa - ¿vamos a dar un paseo? – pregunto, sabía que debería ir a clases pero… se divierte mas con lily aparte ya le dijo a Kaname.

El peli plata salió con lily del establo y se subió a ella para comenzar a correr por el lugar, esa libertad, y sentir el viento en su cara, hace un tiempo que no la sentía y ahora se sentía como la gloria, le encanta esa sensación.

Cuando corrieron por largos minutos por el espacioso bosque se detuvieron en un prado, Zero se bajo de lily y la yegua solo se dedicaba a comer un poco de pasto.

— sabes lily, me iré con Kaname, en unas dos semanas mas – comento acariciándola – supongo que será una de sus mansiones, pero… yo te quiero llevar conmigo, te lo estoy diciendo para saber qué piensas tu, sé que no puedes hablar mi idioma y me encantaría saber lo que los animales dicen para entenderte, pero, yo sé que me podrás decir si quieres ir o no – termino de explicar el cazador.

La yegua miro confundida al cazador y mordió el cabello de Zero.

— Lily – protesto Zero - ¿quieres ir a vivir conmigo a una mansión junto a Kaname? – Pregunto – te digo que tendrás un gran campo para pasear y correr como tú quieras, también compraremos mas caballos y tendrás amigos y compañía – sonrió.

Lily rechino en sinónimo de felicidad acariciando a Zero con la cabeza.

— eso es un si ¿verdad? – Dijo feliz Zero con una gran sonrisa – seré feliz viviendo contigo y Kaname – expreso feliz – te tendremos un lugar hermoso, con un gran establo, y tendrás amigos – comento con una sonrisa y se monto en lily nuevamente – vamos a dar otro paseo – expreso tranquilamente.

-0-

Aido, Rima y Shiki estaban encargados de los preparativos para la graduación pero con el paso de los días el pelirrojo y su novia, no pudieron seguir en ese comité ya que tenían trabajo por hacer, y esta vez tenían que llevar a un nuevo modelo que también fue llamado, ellos eran los encargados de ayudarlo, así que no podían dejarlo solo. Cuando Hanabusa se entero de esto casi se desmaya, el no podía solo con los preparativos, era mucho para él solito, ¿ahora que iba hacer?

— ¿Te pasa algo amor? – pregunto Kain mirando la cara deprimida de su hermoso amante.

— Kain – dijo de forma dramática y se tiro a los brazos de su amante – Shiki y Rima son malos, me abandonaron ahora que los necesito mas – dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

— ¿En qué te abandonaron frizzy? – pregunto acariciando los cabellos rubios de su lindo esposo.

— En los preparativos para la graduación y para la fiesta de graduación – lloro dramáticamente.

— Calma, calma, ya encontraremos una solución, yo te ayudare a busca… – expreso Kain con una gota en la cabeza.

— ¿En serio me ayudaras con los preparativos? – pregunto ilusionado.

— emm… bueno yo me ofrecí a ayudarte a buscar una… - Kain suspiro como podía negarse a esos ojitos que ponía Aido, se había juntado mucho con Ichiru eso era seguro – está bien yo te ayudare mi niño – dijo con una de sus escasas sonrisa.

— Eres el mejor Kain – expreso Aido sonriendo ampliamente – ahora hay que preparar esto, tenemos que conseguir una banda para la graduación, también debemos ver quien hará un show o algo así, tenemos que repartir estos folletos en la clase diurna y estos en la clase nocturna… también debemos pegar estos afiches…

…

Así pasaron rápidamente los días y las clases se acabaron, teniendo así una semana libre antes de la graduación, dentro de esas dos semanas llamaron a Ichiru de la agencia de modelaje, lo que significa que esas semanas en especial no estuvo mucho en la academia ni paso mucho tiempo con Takuma, más bien convivio más con Shiki y Rima, modelando los tres juntos, mientras que Senri y la rubia lo cuidaban tal como lo había dicho (ordenado) Takuma.

Ahora los tres modelos se encuentran en la limosina de regreso a la academia, porque le habían dado el día libre, la razón, es que al día siguiente es su graduación.

Ichiru llevo su mano a la boca por enésima vez en los últimos quince minutos, bostezando y luego suspirando para después llevar otro pocky cubierto de fresa a su boca, ya se había comido tres cajas de pockys el solito y seguía en lo mismo.

Shiki solo observaba a Ichiru con curiosidad, según él, tal vez al peli plata le preocupada algo ¿el qué? Eso si no lo sabe, pero le desespera verlo así como está ahora, suspirando y comiendo pockys de fresas hasta hartarse…

— Ichiru sama – llamo el pelirrojo.

— Es Ichiru, solo Ichiru – respondió el cazador en un bufido.

— gomen Ichiru – se disculpo Shiki – pero… ¿Qué te preocupa? – pregunto comiendo un pocky de chocolate.

— Mm… nada – dijo enojado.

— ¿Por qué estas enojado? – pregunto Rima con la cabeza apoyada en el hombre de su amante.

— ¿Ustedes después de la graduación se irán a vivir juntos? – pregunto.

— Si – respondieron al unisonó.

— ¿Y lo decidieron así sin más, sin preguntárselo o proponérselo?

— Emm…. Shiki me lo pidió al principio del año, ya buscamos la casa y todo – respondió Rima con una leve sonrisa.

— Mm… - Ichiru volvió a suspirar y se comió otro pocky.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta Ichiru? – pregunto Shiki.

— Nada, nada – respondió en un bufido.

— ¿Problemas con Takuma? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

— No – negó con la cabeza – no precisamente problemas.

— ¿Entonces? – pregunto.

— No es nada – murmuro echándose en el asiento de la limosina, acabando sus pockys.

-0-

Takuma sonrió cuando vio el lugar, era perfecto para vivir, agradable con buena vista y la casa era amplia, solo le debe comprar unos muebles mas, otros cuantos electrodomésticos, contratar a más personas para que lo atiendan, entre otras cosas.

El rubio siguió recorriendo el lugar y definitivamente eligió la casa perfecta, aunque un poco grande, pero para él es normal, siempre ha vivido en mansiones, aunque esta era más pequeña que una mansión normal, pero aun esta más que perfecta para él.

— Definitivamente es perfecta – expreso el rubio – solo hay que remodelarla un poco, pintarla de otro color, comprar cuadros, mmm… entre otras cosas.

-0-

Aido Hanabusa, un vampiro rubio de ojos azules esta sin playera y sentado a horcajadas sobre Kain, quien también está sin camisa, este está acariciando la piel expuesta de su frizy, bajando su mano hasta el límite que marca sus pantalones, empezó a desabrocharlo y a bajar el cierre con lentitud, para después colar su mano por entre la ropa de Aido para masajear el miembro de su amado esposo.

— Kain – gimió el rubio y comenzó a moverse eróticamente sobre el vampiro controlador del fuego, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Kain para afirmarse.

— Aido… - gimió Kain mordiéndose los labios y comenzó a subir y bajar su mano en el miembro de su rubio para masturbarlo – te amo frizy.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a los dos ocupantes de aquella habitación, quienes se sonrojaron y mirando a la persona tan imprudente como para entrar a si a una habitación.

— ¡Ichiru! – Dijo Aido y se bajo de encima de Kain – ¿es que no te enseñaron a tocar? – pregunto abrochándose el pantalón y buscando su camisa para ponérsela.

Kain solo suspiro resignado, esta era la segunda vez en el día que lo interrumpían, bueno más bien ya van tres veces, primero Kaname, diciendo que hoy iba a salir con Zero y por ende no estaba disponible para nadie, luego fue Takuma quien los interrumpió diciendo que tenía que salir pero que si Ichiru llegaba y preguntaba por él, que le dijeran que fue a una reunión importante, ¿Quién sabe porque Takuma pide que le mientan al peli plata?, y ahora es Ichiru quien los interrumpe, ¿es que acaso ellos no podían tener intimidad tranquilos?

— Gomen ne – dijo Ichiru tapándose los ojos – pero necesito hablar con alguien – murmuro con voz deprimida.

— Mm… ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Aido abrochándose su camisa y le paso una camisa a Kain, quien aun estaba acostado en la cama.

— ¿Ya están vestidos? – Pregunto aun con la mano en sus ojos-

— Mm… - Aido miro a Kain quien se puso la camisa a velocidad vampírica – ya ichi – dijo Aido con una sonrisa.

El peli plata se saco las manos de los ojos y los miro a los ojos.

— Lo siento, en verdad no quería interrumpir nada, pero… en verdad necesito hablar – expreso bajando la mirada.

— Mm… no te preocupes Ichiru – dijo Aido – ven siéntate aquí – expreso el rubio apuntando la cama.

— Iré a lavarme las manos – comento Kain quien se paró de la cama y se fue al baño.

Ichiru miro a Kain y luego se sentó en la cama con la cabeza agachada.

— ¿Qué pasa Ichiru? – pregunto Aido y le acaricio los cabellos.

— Bueno, yo… etto… ¿tú vivirás con Kain cuando nos graduemos? – pregunto.

— Emm… pues si – dijo el rubio seguro, no entendía la pregunta de su amigo.

— Mm… - Ichiru solo suspiro y agacho más la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas Ichi? – Pregunto Kain sentándose al otro lado de Ichiru – ¿tienes problemas con Takuma? – cuestiono el peli naranja.

— No precisamente problemas o eso creo – murmuro el menor – apropósito ¿Dónde está? – pregunto curioso.

— Emm… bueno está en una reunión – contesto rápidamente Aido, el no era bueno para mentir.

— Últimamente ha tenido muchas reuniones – murmuro bajito.

— Pero eso es porque… Asato murió y el debe hacer los trámites para recibir su herencia y las compañías, entre otras cosas – murmuro Kain.

— Mm… o simplemente está haciendo algo que no quiere que yo sepa – murmuro el menor en un suspiro.

Kain y Aido solo se miraron, no supieron que decir, ambos sabían que Takuma no estaba haciendo esos trámites, ni tampoco estaba en alguna reunión, pero no sabían que estaba haciendo el rubio realmente.

— Ichi no digas esas cosas – expreso Aido y lo abrazo.

— Mm… - Ichiru solo suspiro.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo? – pregunto Kain para cambiar de tema.

— Em… bien – respondió el peli plata – hoy volví a encontrarme con maría, y me volvió a decir amo, creo que definitivamente esa niña esta media loca – expreso el peli plata.

— Pero no crees que debe de haber un motivo, o tal vez te pareces a alguien importante – expreso el rubio poniéndose a pensar.

— Yo solo me parezco a ni san – murmuro Ichiru – realmente no sé porque ella se acerca tanto a mí.

— Mm… pero es que debe de haber una razón por la cual ella se apega tanto a ti – murmuro Aido.

— Pero yo no encuentro ninguna lógica – expreso el peli plata – ella sabe todo sobre mi, como me llamo, cuando nací, como murieron mis padres, desde cuando estoy con Takuma y lo de… ya saben, pero en vez de sentirme amenazado con ello, no lo hago, me siento seguro, su aura es tranquila y amable y me trasmite fidelidad – comento el cazador.

— ¿Cuál es su apellido? – pregunto el rubio.

— Se llama María Kurenai – respondió Ichiru – es un vampiro que debe de tener nuestra edad, y es algo expresiva – dijo Ichiru con una gota en la cabeza.

— Kurenai – dijo Aido tratando de recordar cosas sobre esa familia, pero no recordaba nada de importancia.

— Creo que los Kurenai son parientes lejanos de los Hiou – expreso Kain serio.

— De Shizuka Hiou – pregunto Ichiru repentinamente tenso.

— Si – respondió Kain.

— Mm… - Ichiru se mordió el labio inferior inquieto – no creo que ella sea mala – murmuro el cazador – digo ella es un vampiro, pero su aura es cálida y no me siento amenazado cerca de ella.

— mm… ¿quieres que la investigue Ichiru? – pregunto Aido con la ilusión en sus ojos.

— Eso sería muy útil – expreso el peli plateado –gracias Aido

-0-

Kaname está sentado en un sofá de cuero observando al peli plata que está mirando el lugar con verdadera curiosidad y acariciaba cada pared o cosa que veía, el castaño no le podía dar más ternura la imagen, al parecer eligió bien la casa en la que van a vivir y lo mejor de todo es que a Zero le gusta, o eso parece, era mejor asegurarse.

— Zero ¿te gusta la casa? – pregunto el castaño.

— Esta hermosa Kaname – respondió Zero mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina, ese lugar para él es muy especial.

Kaname se paro del sofá y siguió a Zero con una cierta distancia, solo para no lanzársele encima e inaugurar su nueva casa, haciendo el amor, en cada rincón, hasta llegar a la habitación, el castaño negó levemente con la cabeza, para concentrarse.

— y ¿te gusta la cocina? – pregunto el sangre pura con duda en la voz.

— Es perfecta – sonrió ampliamente - ¿viviremos aquí? – pregunto.

— Solo si tú lo deseas, si no, podemos buscar otra casa en la cual te sientas más cómodo – expreso Kaname.

— Esta es perfecta Kaname – expreso y abrazo a su sangre pura – un poco grande, pero perfecta – volvió a decir para besar los labios de su amante.

— Qué bueno que te guste, me esforcé mucho en buscarla – murmuro contra los labios de su amante – y también tiene un establo para lily – comento.

— ¿En serio? – pregunto con sus ojos brillosos.

— Claro, tú me dijiste que lily vendría con nosotros, así que mande a construir un establo – murmuro - ¿quieres verlo? – pregunto.

— Si – dijo feliz – vamos – pidió.

— Pero… - dijo Kaname sin soltarlo del abrazo – quiero inaugurar nuestra nueva habitación – ronroneo cerca del oído de su cazador atrapando el lóbulo de la oreja.

— pe… pero… Kaname – protesto débilmente – aun no vivimos aquí – dijo el cazador.

— Entonces hagámoslo a escondidas de los dueños – ronroneo meciendo sus caderas contra las de Zero y luego lo tomo en brazos a estilo nupcial y corrió a velocidad vampírica, hasta su nueva habitación, tirando a Zero a la cama y el subiéndosele encima aprisionando sus manos.

— eres un adicto – expreso Zero con media sonrisa.

— tú me conoces mejor que nadie – aseguro el castaño, comenzado a besar el rostro de su niño, para bajar a la mandíbula, luego el cuello y final mente el lóbulo de la oreja de su peli plata, le encanta ese lugar, razón o motivo, es porque su cazador podía llegar a ser muy sensible en aquella parte y normalmente tenía que morderse los labios para no gemir, aunque su cazador tiene otro punto débil aun más sensible.

— Kaname – gimió el menor tratando de soltar sus manos del agarre del castaño, la impotencia de no poder soltarse lo excitaba de sobre manera, y eso Kaname lo sabe.

— te… - pronuncio el sangre pura mientras besaba a Zero en los labios – deseo – ronroneo para darle otro beso y mecer sus caderas sobre las de su ángel plateado.

Zero se mordió los labios intentando no dar el gemido que demuestre el placer que está sintiendo su cuerpo en estos momentos, ante las atentas y experimentadas caricias y estimulaciones que le da su amante.

— kana...hnme – gimió el menor retorciéndose de placer bajo el cuerpo de su castaño.

— Mi querido Zero – expreso con sensualidad el pura sangre, soltando una de las manos de su cazador y le rasgo la ropa, necesitaba, ver esa hermosa piel nívea de su Zero, necesitaba tocarla y sentir aquella calidez que emana el cazador.

El castaño se paro y a velocidad vampírica se desnudo y desnudo a su amante, cuando el peli plata se quedo sin ropa, el pura sangre lo devoro con la mirada; llevando su mano casi con inconsciencia al pecho de Zero, comenzando con una caricia lenta, delineando los músculos bien formados en aquel hermoso cuerpo, después de aquello el presidente de la clase nocturna posiciono su rostro entre las piernas del prefecto, oliendo ese delicioso aroma que proviene del cuerpo de su amante.

Zero se sorprendió ante la velocidad que utilizo Kaname en sacarle la ropa y luego esa mirada lasciva sobre si, y luego esa deliciosa caricia, por Dios el castaño solo lograba que se excitara mas y mas, sin darse cuenta el sangre pura ya se encontraba entre sus piernas o mejor dicho el rostro de su amante.

— Ka…Kaname ¿Qué… que vas hacer? – pregunto sonrojado.

— ¿si ya lo sabes para que preguntas? – cuestiono con una sonrisa y luego tomo el miembro de Zero con una de sus manos, comenzando a masturbarlo y cuando lo sintió bien duro, lo lamio con delicadeza y lujuria para después tomarlo con la boca, con el típico sube y baja, mientras rozaba sus colmillos y lo acariciaba con la lengua.

— ka…ngn…me – gimió el menor apretando las sabanas con sus manos retorciéndose de placer, por las sensaciones que sentía su cuerpo.

Kaname sonrió mentalmente y siguió en su labor mientras una de sus manos se dirigió a la entrada de su niño, la acaricio con delicadeza para después rasguñarse el dedo y utilizar su sangre como lubricante, metió el primer digito a la entrada de su Zero sintiendo como este se estremecía y gemía de placer bajo su tacto.

Zero no quería ni podía dejar de gemir de placer audiblemente, su cuerpo sentía unas sensaciones increíblemente placenteras, sentía su sangre hervir, su corazón bombear con fuerza, su cuerpo tiene una capa de sudor y no podía dejar de estremecerse, de apretar las sabanas con sus manos y ahora mover sus caderas al ritmo que marca su amante, pero lo que sintió como un detonante fue cuando Kaname metió su dedo en su entrada, y luego el segundo, metiéndolos y sacándolos, con velocidad, y golpeando aquel lugar en su interior, por Dios sentía que iba a morir de placer.

— kana… ya…no – gimió sintiendo que iba a explotar en cualquier momento de placer.

Kaname en vez de parar su ritmo lo volvió más rápido y efectivo, metiendo el ultimo dedo en la entrada de su Zero, preparándolo lo mejor posible, siguió así hasta que sintió como los músculos de su niño se tensaran y luego se relajaran, tras un grito de placer, y que la esencia de su cazador le llenara la boca, el se la trago contento saboreando ese delicioso manjar.

— Delicioso – pronuncio el castaño relamiéndose los labios con deseo, viendo como Zero se sonrojaba más de lo que ya estaba y respiraba con dificultad.

— Kaname…. Bakka – expreso en un jadeo el peli plata ganándose una sonrisa arrogante del castaño.

— Es hora de lo bueno – comento con voz ronca por la excitación y se posiciono entre las piernas de Zero mientras masturbaba a su cazador para volver a excitarlo.

— Kaname – gruño el cazador – hazlo de una vez – exigió el vampiro de ojos violetas.

— Como ordenes – ronroneo el castaño y lubrico su miembro con su sangre, para después comenzar a meter la punta en la entrada estrecha de Zero y volver a sacarla, y luego meterlo de una sola vez completamente, ganando un grito de dolor de su cazador – lo siento…

— No te preocupes – dijo Zero intentando acostumbrarse al miembro de Kaname, es verdad que sintió dolor pero sabe que luego vendrá el placer inhumano, que le hace sentir su amante.

Kaname beso con ternura cada parte del rostro de su niño, mientras que no dejaba de acariciar el miembro de Zero, para así distraerlo del dolor inicial.

— Te amo Zeth – pronuncio con honestidad, besando cada parte de la piel disponible.

— También te amo – respondió el peli plata y movió sus caderas, para darle la señal a Kaname para que comenzara a moverse.

Kaname entendió el movimiento de caderas de su amante, comenzó a moverse lentamente, buscando el punto que provocaba el completo éxtasis ha su niño, un punto que le obligaba a doblegar el orgullo para suplicarle un aumento de velocidad.

La voz incitante y provocadora del peli plateado siempre le hacía delirar, le hacía sucumbir ante sus deseos; pero estos no los podía negar porque era para dar placer a ambos. Oía claramente como su amante comenzaba a suplicarle a cada embestida dada, la velocidad y la lujuria estaban en los puntos más altos del placer. Este les envolvía con fuerza, evitando que la razón y el juicio intervinieran en este momento donde dos seres que se aman con inmensa pasión muestran sin tapujos aquellos deseos que uno provoca en el otro, una danza tan antigua como el mismo tiempo, una expresión de amor revuelta con la lujuria, la pasión y lo prohibido; una única y verdadera fórmula para los secretos de aquellos sentimientos puros que el corazón emana.

— Ahhn... ahh... kan... kana...me...aghh –Zero estaba envuelto completamente en aquella hermosa esfera de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, entregándose completamente a aquella persona que le ofrecía todo con tal de hacerlo feliz, no entendía como es que había tenido la dicha de encontrar a un ser tan maravilloso. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Dios si existía y se apiado de el mandándole un ángel de negras alas para cubrirle y protegerle de aquellos males que le rompían el alma, que lo ocultaba de aquellos recuerdos dolorosos llenos de tristeza y perdida. Para luego elevarlo al cielo y mostrarle lo maravillosa que podía ser la vida. Como amaba su vampiro, a aquel ser de la noche que, irónicamente, le provocaba una cálida luz de paz y esperanza. Esperanza de rehacer su vida.

— Te amo – decía el castaño mientras besaba de manera tierna los labios de su cazador, y una de sus manos acariciaba todo el perfecto cuerpo, este parecía estar hecho de afrodisiaco, de aquella deliciosa droga que le encendía con tan solo sentir su delicioso aroma; Zero le tachaba de pervertido pero si tan solo supiera que su bella silueta era la causante de todo. Su cuerpo, simplemente todo de él le encendía como si fueran mil soles, aquellas llamas llamadas pasión le envolvían y le acercaban a su cazador ¿Como negar tan atrayente calor? de tan solo verlo ahí, bajo el, con las mejillas sonrosadas, lagrimas recorriendo con descaro su rostro, su boca semi abierta soltando placenteros suspiros, su pecho bajando y subiendo para coger aire. Todo de él, cada expresión le decía "tómame"

— Mas... anmm... mas...- suplicaba el peli plateado, sentía un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al cielo, a aquel mundo que solo podía tocar cuando Kaname estaba dentro suyo, amaba esos momentos pero amaba mas a Kaname.

— Como... ah... ordenes- las embestidas subieron de velocidad y tocaban con más frecuencia el punto sensible del cazador provocando que este suplicara y gritara a aquellos hermosos sonidos llenos de pasión, sus manos agarraron las hebras castañas del vampiro para atraerlo y besarle, infiltrar su lengua en su cavidad, pelear por el dominio al mismo tiempo que se entregaban al excitante final, donde la esencia del menor se derrocho entre sus vientres mientras que la del mayor llenaba completamente la entrada de Zero.

— te amo – dijo el peli plata jadeando de placer, mientras su cuerpo aun temblaba por las gratificantes sensaciones de hace solo unos segundos.

— también te amo amor – expreso el castaño.

**Fin del capítulo…**

**Continuara…**

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ^^ cuidense y espero sus

_**¿reviews?**_


	8. Graduación, sorpresas

Hola a todas *-* he regresado, por fin termine el capitulo y perdon se que me demore mucho pero en verdad la u, y la inspiracion estan en mi contra no me dejan escribir u.u y recien termine el capitulo espero que les guste, no se si esta bien escrito, no lo he revisado es que apenas lo termine decidi que lo subiria ... gomen otra vez.

bueno espero que les guste las quiero mucho un beso y gracias por apoyarme con el fic :D

perdon por la falta de ortografia,

cursiva pensamientos.

LycanZero me ayudo mucho ^^

Treasons: Hola hace tiempo no hablo contigo... que bueno que sigas leyendo mis historias yo la verdad no tengo tiempo para nada u.u y si Takuma es tonto hace sufrir a mi hermoso ichiru jum! XD jajaja pero al final seran felices ^^ te lo aseguro :D y lo de kaname y zero por ese lemon tenia que ir en el cap 8 pero es que se me iba a hacer muy largo jeje... y lo de kain y aido ahora tendran su reemcompensa :D un beso cuidate y nos leemos ^^

AtsukoBlood: Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, eres un amor muchas gracias,y aqui esta el cap final ^^ para ti y todos los que me leen ^^Xd ichiru, zero, kaname y takuma son todos unso pervertidos que son adictos al sexo jakjakjaka pero es genial lemon me volvi una pervertida XD y es culpa de esos cuatro xD que bueno que te gusto mi otro fic tambien, si quieres saber mas te espero en secretos de la antiguedad amor eterno :D, muchas gracias por tus animos y tus felicitaciones. un beso y nos leemos ^^

Vero: Hola mi niña ^^ ,muchas gracias por comentar ^^ te quiero mucho ^^me encanta que te gusten mis fic ^^ kaname y zero ya son una pareja muy estructurada y se entienden bien :D bueno muchas gracias por todo, te espero en secretos de la antiguedad ^^ un beso y nos leemos ^^

* * *

**~~Roto~~**

**Capitulo 8: Graduación, sorpresas.**

Takuma regreso a la academia alrededor de las 2 am, pero está feliz porque consiguió el lugar perfecto, la que el realmente quería, ahora solo debe esperar a que la graduación de comienzo, que eso será como a las 19 hrs, será a esa hora porque el director tuvo la genial idea de juntar ambas clases, tanto diurna como nocturna, así que tendrá que aguantar las hormonas sobre excitada de las alumnas de la clase diurna, pero estando con su Ichi todo es soportable, aparte quiere que llegue pronto la fiesta que vendrá después de la graduación porque justo en ese momento "secuestrara" a su hermoso amante.

El rubio subió las escaleras hasta su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y entro en ella encontrándose con un Ichiru acostado en una de las camas, con el neko acostado a su lado y lamiéndole el rostro, también estaba rodeado de cajas de pokys llenas y en el piso había cajas vacías, pero eran demasiadas, era una escena bastante extraña, no sabía que su niño le gustaban los pockys, en especial porque no le gusta el chocolate, bueno estos pockys son de frutilla pero aun así es extraño.

— ¿Ichi? – pregunto el rubio cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

— Mm… - Ichiru se removió un poquito en la cama, poniendo al neko sobre si y miro a Takuma – ya regresaste – murmuro el peli plata llevándose un pocky a la boca.

— ¿has comido pockys todo el día? – pregunto.

— Algo así – murmuro quedito.

— Mucho dulce te hará mal – regaño dulcemente el rubio.

— Puede ser, pero no quise bajar a comer, te estaba esperando – expreso el cazador.

— Perdón – se disculpo el vampiro de ojos verdes – es que termine mas tarde de lo que pensé y bueno…

— No te estoy echando la culpa, ni te estoy pidiendo explicaciones – comento y luego se acomodo mejor en la cama y abrazo su almohada y de paso a su neko.

— ¿estás enojado? – pregunto Takuma acercándose a la cama.

— ¿tengo algún motivo para estarlo? – pregunto mirando los ojos de su amante.

— Pues no, a no ser que estés enojado porque llegue tarde – dijo el vampiro.

— No estoy enojado, Aido y Kain me dijeron que estabas haciendo los trámites para tu herencia – dijo moviéndose nuevamente en la cama, pero esta vez para darle un espacio a su amante, cargo a su gatito y lo puso en su estomago haciéndole cariño - ¿dormirás conmigo? – pregunto el cazador.

— por supuesto que si tichi – expreso Takuma y se acostó al lado de su niño y lo abrazo con un brazo evitando aplastar a la neko – ¿Qué harás mañana ichi? – pregunto acariciándole los cabellos plateados.

— uhm… ir a la graduación y supongo que luego iremos a la fiesta de Cross ¿o no? – pregunto.

— Claro mi niño – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y beso castamente los labios de su ángel – sabes a pocky— s – murmuro – ¿Shiki y Rima ya te pegaron su maña? –

— Tal vez si – sonrió y dejo al neko al otro lado de la cama, dándose vuelta y abrazando a Takuma con fuerza – pero aun tengo hambre – dijo en un suspiro.

— Pero no debes seguir comiendo pockys – le regaño – vamos a comer algo saludable – pidió.

— ¿adónde? Son más de las 2 de la mañana – aseguro el peli plata.

— pues cocinemos nosotros – expreso acariciándole la espalda.

— mm… ¿Qué me cocinaras? – pregunto el cazador.

— Vamos a la cocina – expreso levantándose de la cama y tendiéndole la mano a su niño para que se levantara - ¿Qué tal bolas de arroz? – pregunto.

— es que no se me antoja – dijo en un suspiro y tomo la mano de Takuma levantándose par air a la cocina junto a su amante.

— ¿entonces qué? – pregunto

— ¿arroz al curry? – pregunto el peli plata.

— pero no sé cómo se hace ¿me ayudaras? – pregunto.

— está bien yo ayudo – expreso con una sonrisa – pero debes hacerlo tu – dijo abrazándolo y colgándose del cuello y lo beso castamente en los labios.

— Claro, pero tú me guías – sonrió regresando el beso.

— hai – acepto besándole el cuello – vamos – pidió separándose de Takuma y tomándole la mano, jalándole delicadamente para salir del cuarto y bajar a la cocina.

— Sabes, tendrás que enseñarme a cocinar – sonrió.

— Por supuesto – contesto caminando a la cocina – ¿crees que tendrán todos los ingredientes? – pregunto curioso el peli plata.

— yo creo que sí, aquí siempre hay ingredientes de todo tipo – dijo Takuma llegando a la cocina y se encontró con Kain y Aido que estaban tomando un copa de comprimidos – Hola – saludo el rubio de ojos verdes.

— al fin llegas Takuma, eres un desconsiderado, sabes cómo esta ichi… - reclamo el rubio parándose de donde estaba para encarara Takuma cuando…

— Hola Aido – saludo el peli plata asomándose detrás de Takuma.

— Ichiru – expreso Aido nervioso y asombrado – jeje ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto.

— Tengo hambre y Takuma me preparara arroz al curry – dijo feliz.

— yo también quiero – expreso Aido con ojitos brillosos – Kain hazme arroz al curry – pidió.

— pero yo no sé coci…nar - murmuro con una gota en la cabeza.

— ayuda a Takuma – dijeron al unisonó Ichiru y Aido.

— emm… - Kain solo suspiro resignado – por supuesto yo le ayudo.

Takuma solo sonrió, su ángel era tan hermoso y cuando se junta con Aido son cosa seria, es increíble que se hicieran amigos en tan corto plazo de tiempo, pero eso lo hace feliz, su amante se sentía cómodo con Aido y Kain, y los mas importante, es que estos se preocupan por su pareja.

— Takuma – llamo Kain.

— perdón, ¿me hablabas? – pregunto.

— Sí, busquemos los ingredientes – pidió el vampiro controlador del fuego.

— hai – acepto.

-0-

Un hermoso peli plata acostado cómodamente en el pecho de su amante comenzaba a despertar, no había dormido más de cinco horas, porque solo se había acostado a las seis de la mañana, puesto que se quedo conversando con Aido y Kain y comiendo el delicioso arroz al curry que le hizo su amante, el cazador medio sonrió y movió un poco la cabeza buscando el reloj, tenía que juntarse con Zero en el centro comercial a las once de la mañana, decidieron juntarse allí ya que ambos sabían que el gemelo mayor se quedaría fuera esa noche; el niño de ojos violeta encontró el reloj y vio que marcaba las 10:00 am.

— Diablos – siseo bajito y se levanto con cuidado de la cama.

**Miau… miau…**

shh – dijo Ichiru poniendo el dedo en su boca en señal de silencio.

El gato solo lo quedo mirando curioso y se subió a la cama.

— duerme con tu papá y no lo lastimes pidió y corrió al baño a darse una ducha rápida; cuando se baño, se vistió con unos jeans pitillo (pero no al extremo), una playera negra y una chaqueta de cuero, se acerco a Takuma y beso su frente.

Nos vemos en la tarde amor – le susurro y busco una hoja y un lápiz, le escribió una nota y se fue corriendo al centro comercial, de seguro Zero ya había llegado.

-.-

Zero abrió los ojos con lentitud antes las atenciones que estaba recibiendo en su cuello y pecho, sabía que era Kaname pero le sorprende que no haya tenido suficiente con lo de anoche… a no corrección con lo de hace solo unas hora, se la pasaron absolutamente toda y absolutamente toda la noche haciendo el amor y al parecer a su castaño aun no queda satisfecho ¿es que realmente es una máquina para el sexo o algo por el estilo?

— Kaname – protesto débilmente el peli plata llevando sus manos al cabello de su amante para jalarlo – dame un respiro.

— ya despertaste – dijo feliz y lo beso en los labios – buenos días amor – expreso con una sonrisa – son las 10:30 – le anuncio, el sabía que su Zero se iba a juntar con Ichiru en el centro comercial a las 11 am, aunque no sabía bien el porqué de esa junta, pero era mejor despertarlo antes de que se enojara.

— Mierda – dijo levantándose de la cama y metiéndose al baño – no entres – le advirtió y cerró la puerta con llave.

Kaname solo sonrió no puede creer que Zero en verdad pueda llegar a creer que una simple puerta con llave lo detenga, pero aun así no entrara, sin embargo eso solo es porque sabe que su hermoso cazador está atrasado.

-.-

Takuma comenzó a despertar por el maullido del neko de Ichiru y solo suspiro, él quería seguir durmiendo.

— ichi – llamo Takuma – Taku tiene hambre – expreso soñoliento – ichi – volvió a llamarlo palmeando la cama en busca de su Ichiru pero lo único que encontró fue una hoja y el pelaje del neko, abrió los ojos y agudizo sus sentidos para ver si estaba su ángel cerca, sin embargo no lo sintió, tomo el papel y lo abrió, reconoció de inmediato la letra y comenzó a leerlo.

_Taku:_

_Amor lo siento por irme sin despedirme pero anoche me olvide de contarte que hoy me juntaría con Zero en el centro comercial y la verdad, cuando me desperté me di cuenta que estaba atrasado, y bueno salí corriendo al baño, me bañe y luego me dio penita despertarte porque estabas tan lindo durmiendo que no quise interrumpir tu sueño, lo siento mucho. Te amo mucho mucho mucho._

_Pd: dale comida a Taku neko, gomen pero no alcance. También ayuda a Aido con los preparativos de la graduación y la fiesta._

_Te amo, nos vemos en la tarde ^-^_

_Ichiru._

Takuma sonrió y olio la nota, tenía el delicioso y único olor de su pequeño ángel personal, Ichiru.

— tienes hambre – pregunto mirando al neko que solo le maulló – en un momento te daré comida – dijo Takuma bostezando y se fue al baño, se saco el pijama y se metió a la bañar, se hecho shampoo en el cabello y procedió a ducharse rápidamente, porque escuchaba como lloraba el neko de su ichi y si ese gato muere de hambre seguro su ángel se convierte en demonio y lo mata.

Cuando termino de ducharse se vistió a velocidad vampírica, tomo al neko de su amante y bajo a la cocina, allí saco los platitos del gato y le sirvió leche, comida y un poco de agua.

— Hola – saludo Shiki entrando a la cocina.

— hola Shiki ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? – pregunto Takuma sorprendido.

— Aido fue a despertarme diciéndome que tenía que levantarme para ayudarlo con los preparativos – expreso en un bostezo.

— Ya veo, Aido es muy insistente – comento el rubio con una linda sonrisa.

— lo sé – suspiro Shiki - ¿e Ichiru kun? – pregunto tomando un vaso de leche con chocolate.

— Se fue al centro comercial con Zero – expreso – me dejo una nota, diciendo que alimente al neko y que ayude a Aido – comento.

— Entonces vamos – pidió y tomo al neko de Ichiru en brazos – Aido esta histérico – comento el pelirrojo tomando el brazo de Takuma y lo jalo llevándolo con Aido y Kain quienes se estaban besando fogosamente.

— Kain – se aclaro la garganta el rubio.

Kain se separo del beso y solo bufo frustrado.

— Aido Takuma nos ayudara – comento el pelirrojo.

— Genial – expreso Aido y se paro del sillón tomando la mano de Kain, vamos a trabajar – comento.

-.-

Zero llego corriendo al lugar en el que tenía que encontrarse con su hermano pero no lo vio, sin embargo sabia que ya había llegado, porque olía el olor, siguió el aroma, llegando a una pequeña cafetería y allí estaba sentado, en una mesa tomando una taza de café con uno poco de torta y otras cosas dulces y con otras saladas, el peli plata solo sonrió y se acerco a la mesa de su gemelo.

— Hola – saludo el peli plata y se sentó.

— Hola ni san – saludo con una sonrisa – lo siento, me dio hambre y decidí venir a comer un poco – sonrió.

— No te preocupes, desayunemos - expreso

— hai – acepto y siguió comiendo.

Zero pidió un capuchino con un pedazo de torta.

— y a dónde iremos a comprar – pregunto – tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres comprar.

— En absoluto – suspiro el menor – es que Taku ya tiene todo, es difícil comprar algo de regalo para los vampiros – murmuro – ¿tú sabes que le regalaras a Kaname? – pregunto.

— Mm… no mucho – murmuro el mayor – Kaname ya lo tiene todo – murmuro.

— lo sé, em siento igual que tu – suspiro.

— En fin disfrutemos nuestro desayuno – expreso Zero.

— Si ni san – sonrió y comenzó a comer.

-.-

**Horas después.**

— Kain, espe... espera- decía Aidou intentando quitarse a su pareja de encima, de un momento a otro el peli naranja lo había tomado de la cintura y lo había jalado al interior del cuarto de suministros. Ahora la lengua de su amante paseaba con sumo descaro por su cuello. El rubio inútilmente intentaba alejarlo; de los dos, Kain es el más fuerte- Tenemos que... ahhn... terminar... las...aaan... Decoraciones... amor... espe...aahnm... saca... la... Dios- el rubio dejo de luchar cuando sintió que su esposo, de manera rápida y experta, coló su mano entre la ropa y comenzó a acariciarle y masajearle sus pezones. El placer estaba envolviendo la mente de Aidou, aturdiéndola e impidiendo que pensase en otra cosa que no fuera ser poseído por su amante.

— Ya espere... demasiado, estoy en mi limite- dijo el peli naranja, moviendo su rodilla de tal manera que presionara de forma deliciosa la entrepierna del menor. Este ya no pudo evitar dejar salir pesados suspiros y sonoros gemidos

— Ka...Kain ahhn- resignándose a entregarse al placer el rubio movió sus manos a la camisa del mayor para comenzarlo a desvestir, Kain tenía razón, muchas interrupciones lo frustran a uno y más si es tan pasional como su amante. Al quitarle la camisa no pudo evitar contemplar, una vez más, el perfecto cuerpo de su esposo, musculoso pero no tan marcado.

— ¿Que tanto me vez?... ¿Ya me deseas?- pregunto en tono juguetón mientras le lamia la oreja y después le mordía el lóbulo, el rubio no pudo evitar respingar, eran vampiros y en su naturaleza estaba el "ser hermosos" sin embargo para Aidou no había amante más perfecto que el suyo, ni tan fogoso y ni tal pasional.

— Hazme tuyo- suplico mientras, sobre la tela, comenzaba a masturbar al mayor

— Sera un placer- comento juguetón el mayor mientras le despajaba completamente de la ropa, la camisa había ido a parar a quien sabe qué lugar de aquel reducido cuarto, le bajo los pantalones con todo e interiores. El espacio estaba algo ajustado debido a la gran cantidad de objetos que había, pero eso no evitaría que Kain poseyera a su rubio. Lamio, mordió y chupos los sonrosados pezones hasta dejarlos duros, después la lengua seguía bajando, llegando al ombligo donde jugó un poco; las atenciones de Kain para con su amante solo provocaban que este se encendiera mas gimiera y suplicara por mas atención.

— Kain... ahhan... agghn... amm...mas... mas...- el peli naranja ahora estaba atendiendo el miembro de su amante, le lamia en todo el contorno, y la punta de vez en cuando solo para que Aidou gimiera sonoramente, y después, de un momento a otro, se metió de lleno a su boca el pene, empezándolo a chupar, a subir y bajar.

— ¡Aahh! ¡Mnnmm! ¡Aaaa!- Aidou aferro las manos en las hebras naranjas de su amante como soporte, el placer era tan inmenso que sentía que las piernas le fallaban y que de un momento a otro caería al suelo.

— Kain... ahn... me...aahh... ven...gonnh- el cosquilleo en su vientre y parte baja le confirmaron lo que había dicho, se corrió en la boca de su amante, el cual no dejo escapar ni una sola gota.

— Como siempre, sabes delicioso- beso de forma candente los labios de su rubio, enredando sus lenguas, pasando de una cavidad a otra.

— Ahn- cuando rompieron el beso Kain le dio media vuelta a su amante, la piel de este se erizo al sentir la fría pared en su pecho. Iba a reprochar pero en ese momento sintió como los labios de Kain iban bajando lentamente por su columna, beso tras beso, hasta llegar a su entrada. Ahí el mayor utilizo sus manos para abrir un poco las nalgas de Aidou y poder así filtrar su lengua en la entrada para lubricarla.

— ¡aahh! ¡Mnnm! ¡Aaa!- Aidou se arqueo prominentemente, las sensaciones que percibía se revolvían en todo su cuerpo, las energías nuevamente le fallaban, su mente se nublaba y sus gemidos aumentaban. Así duraron pocos segundos, ya que después de que aquel musculo lubricara lo suficiente, Kain introdujo de uno en uno tres dedos para darle una preparación mas "adecuada"

— su... fiah..cien...te...enaanm... entra- con trabajo pudo articular aquella corta palabra.

— Como desee- El peli naranja saco sus dedos y rápidamente y los suplanto por su miembro, introduciéndolo lentamente, las paredes anales de su rubio le apretujaban con deliciosa fuerza, sus suspiros y gemidos ahora eran suaves pero aun así podía oírlos hermosa era la sinfonía que de los labios del ángel salían.

— Ka...Kain- movió sus caderas para darle entender a su pareja que estaba listo que deseaba ser embestido con fuerza.

El peli naranja tomo las caderas del menor y comenzó con un suave vaivén, torturando aun mas a su pareja, deseaba disfrutar este momento ya que no solo se desataba ahí la lujuria y la pasión, sino que se de mostraba el amor que ambos compartían, un amor que sería eterno-

— Fuu~ ra-pi... ahhn... rápido... porahahn... fa~vor

Kain salía y entraba de aquella cálida entrada, penetrando con bruta fuerza a su rubio que, una vez más, soltó sonoros e incitadores gemidos. Las caderas se movían al compas de las embestidas; los gemidos fueron cayados por los labios de Kain, que besaba fogosamente al menor, metiendo y enredando sus lenguas. El calor que ahí se desbordaba competía con las mismas llamas del infierno.

— Ya... ya no- Aidou sentía el cosquilleo en su vientre, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, Kain se movió mucho más rápido, tocando el punto G de su pareja, aquel lugar con un puño de nervios que simplemente aturdía la mente y llevaba al rubio a un mundo de infinito placer que rebotaba por cada parte de su cuerpo, y aquella deliciosa sensación solo pudo aumentar cuando sintió la mano de Kain agarrando su miembro, masturbándolo para que juntos llegaran al verdadero paraíso, al delicioso y esperado clímax.

— Te amo- dijo el peli naranja antes de sentir como el ano de su pareja le apretujaba a un mas su miembro, obligándole a correrse en su interior mientras que el menor ensuciaba su propio vientre y parte de la pared. Sus respiraciones, todavía irregulares, se juntaron una vez más para después terminar con un beso, tierno y amoroso, lejano a toda pasión y lujuria.

-.-

Ichiru junto con Zero regresaron a la academia alrededor de las 17 hrs, sabían que estaban un poquito atrasados pero la culpa la tuvo netamente los regalos para Kaname y Takuma respectivamente claro está, aunque Ichiru le compro un pequeño regalito a todos, Aido, Kain, Shiki, Rima, a su hermano y claro a Kaname y a su hermoso a amante.

— ni- san iré a cambiarme – expreso – te quiero – dijo con su sonrisa – tu también debes ir y no te detengas a ya sabes que con Kaname – dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Ichiru! – protesto viendo como su hermano salía corriendo hasta perderse en la habitación.

La verdad se siente orgullo de lo fuerte que es Ichiru y agradece todo el apoyo que Takuma le ha dado y lo más seguro que su gemelo superara su trauma y volviera a sonreír con sinceridad, realmente eso lo hace tan feliz, su hermano supero el trauma completamente y es feliz con rubio, tiene amigos y se lleva bien con Kaname y el ahora lo tiene todo, ¿Qué más le puede pedir a la vida? Tal vez la vida ahora lo está recompensando por todo lo que le sucedió en el pasado. Pero ahora no es tiempo de pensar en ello.

— ya regresaste – expreso una voz suave y sedosa en el oído de Zero.

El peli plata suspiro y sonrió relajándose.

— si Kaname – respondió volteándose para encarar a su amante – debemos alistarnos para la graduación.

— hai – dijo con una sonrisa serena tomando la mano de su niño – vamos – expreso jalándolo con delicadeza.

-.-

Ichiru llego con una sonrisa a su cuarto y se apoyo en la puerta para después estirarse, estaba cansado, recorrió todo el centro comercial para buscar el regalo perfecto y que su dinero alcanzara.

— ¡nya! Que sueño – exclamo bostezando cerrando los ojos.

— te levantaste muy temprano dijo una aterciopelada voz cerca del oído de Ichiru.

— mm… - Ichiru abrió los ojitos y vio a su amante muy cerca de su rostro y solo pudo sonreír, paso sus brazos por el cuello de su caballero vampiro – te amo – expreso besándolo castamente en los labios.

— También te amo amor, más de lo que te lo puedas imaginar – expreso el rubio abrazando el delicado y fino cuerpo de su niño.

— Mm… no más que yo – aseguro el peli plata volviendo a bostezar – ¿Qué hiciste hoy? – pregunto.

— ¿además de echarte de menos? – pregunto.

— sipi – respondió con una sonrisa.

— Tuve que ayudar a Aido con los preparativos de la graduación y la fiesta – expreso en un suspiro – ahora me arranque – sonrió – pero no le digas.

Ichiru le regalo una linda sonrisa acercándose más al cuerpo de Takuma.

— descuida no le diré nada, lo juro – expreso acomodándose en los brazos de Takuma.

— Debes descansar – expreso Takuma tomándolo en brazos y lo acostó en la cama.

— pero debo arreglarme para la graduación – expreso el menor.

— son las 17 hrs, la graduación es las 19 hrs, quedan dos horas, te despertare en una hora más, ¿Qué dices? Así tendrás una hora para arreglarte – expreso el rubio tranquilamente acariciando ese suave rostro de su niño.

— Solo si duermes conmigo – expreso el menor tirando a Takuma a la cama y lo abrazo.

— está bien pequeño – dijo y tomo su celular para poner la alarma y luego solo se dedico a abrazar a Ichiru y a acariciar su espalda.

— Te amo – dijo el menor rindiéndose a la cálida manta del sueño.

— también yo amor, también yo – expreso velando el sueño de su pequeño.

-.-

Aido salió todo rojo de aquel cuarto de suministros con Kain abrazándolo por la espalda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Aido – llamo el pelirrojo apareciendo de la nada y ubicándose delante de Aido y Kain.

— aaahhh – grito Aido y se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba - ¿Qué… que pasa? – pregunto.

— Ya tenemos todo listo – expreso el pelirrojo con una de sus escasas sonrisas.

— ¿en serio? – pregunto sorprendido.

— Bueno faltan unos detalles de la fiesta, pero eso era parte de Takuma, pero desapareció – comento y comenzó a oler a Aido.

— etto… no… no huelas – pidió rojo y salió corriendo yendo a la habitación de Ichiru y Takuma, abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente – takum…. – se quedo callado cuando vio la escena.

— shhh… - dijo poniendo uno de sus dedos en la boca – está durmiendo – susurro bajito.

— mm… - Ichiru se movió acomodándose mejor en el pecho de Takuma.

— etto… te salvaste, solo por Ichiru, pero luego me la pagaras, pero hoy hare tu parte – expreso Aido en un susurro.

— mm… - Ichiru se movió inquieto.

— está bien hana, gracias – dijo Takuma sonriendo.

— me voy – murmuro y se fue de la habitación.

— ¿y Takuma? – pregunto Kain en el oído de Aido.

— Está durmiendo con Ichiru – dijo en un suspiro que trato de suprimir, porque siempre se siente así cuando Kain está cerca – haremos nosotros su parte, vamos – pidió Aido con una sonrisa angelical y tomo la mano de Kain.

Kain sonrió y tiro a Aido hacia su cuerpo abrazándolo.

— Te ayudare solo con una recompensa – expreso atrapando el lóbulo de la oreja de su amante con sus labios.

— ka… Kain… alguien nos puede ver – dijo todo rojo.

— lo sé – ronroneo-

— está bien, con recompensa, pero vamos.

— Después de la graduación serás todo mío – advirtió y lo soltó.

-.-

Takuma comenzó a abrir sus bellos ojos color esmeralda, sin querer se quedo dormido, pero lo más seguro es que aun no están atrasados porque osino alguien ya los hubieran venido a despertar.

El rubio bostezo y luego abrazo el cuerpo cálido que esta sobre si, y sonrió su niño se ve con un aire tan celestial, tan puro e inocente, Dios no se merece a Ichiru, el vampiro de ojos verdes sonrió y luego de observar detenidamente a su ángel personal por unos buenos minutos comenzó a buscar su celular viendo la hora y solo suspiro faltaban diez minutos para las seis de la tarde.

— ichi amor – susurro Takuma en su oído – mi niño.

— Uhm… - el peli plata abrió con lentitud sus ojos y sonrió - ¿ya son las seis? – pregunto.

— no pero es mejor comenzar a arreglarnos – expreso el rubio.

— ok ¿bañémonos juntos? - pregunto

— Claro que si – sonrió besándolo en los labios – vamos – le ronroneo en el oído y lo tomo en brazos yendo al baño para bañarse.

Takuma no pudo evitar comenzar a imaginarse a ambos desnudos mientras el agua cae sobre sus cuerpos y ellos acariciándose y posteriormente haciendo el am… _esperen, tengo que esperar hasta después de la graduación, así el momento se vuelve más especial, lujurioso y pasional, entre otras cosas._

-.-

Zero esta soltando pesados suspiros, mientras sus manos se enterraban en el colchón de la cama de kaname, y la temperatura de su cuerpo subía sin límites, el cosquilleo en su vientre y en la ingle se incrementaba y se volvía intenso. Su cuerpo lleno de sudor gracias a las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo gracias a un castaño en su….

— yahn… kanhah… me… yo me… yo voy a correr – apenas pronuncio algo coherente comenzó a tensarse rápidamente llegando al clímax.

Kaname sonrió para sus adentros y se trago toda la semilla que su cazador derramo para él, y después de tomarse ese delicioso manjar se separo del miembro de su Zero.

— Delicioso – ronroneo cerca de su oído.

— bakka – gruño el peli plata – tenemos la graduación en una hora más – le reprocho.

— no escuche que me reclamabas mientras de hacia gozar – dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— bakka, pervertido – dijo todo rojo.

— Arreglémonos Zerito hermoso – sonrió el castaño – se que igual te gusto – se burlo.

— mm… - Zero se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

— vamos a bañarnos y terminamos en lo que estábamos – dijo de forma lujuriosa y lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo al baño.

-0-

En un hermoso lugar al aire libre dentro de la academia había sillas bellamente decorada con unos pocos globos de color blanco y rojo, en ese mismo lugar se instalo un escenario medianamente grande, también muy bien decorado.

A ese lugar comenzaban a llegar las personas que se iban a graduar, cada uno sentándose en el lugar que le corresponde, primero los de la clase diurna y luego los de la nocturna. Después que los de la clase del día recibiera su diploma y regalo comenzaron con los de la clase de la noche, empezaron a nombrarlos por orden alfabético para que pasaran al escenario y recibieran sus diplomas y regalos.

— Aido Hanabusa, Akatsuki Kain, Ichijou Takuma, Kimura Eiji, Kimura Rex, Kiryuu Ichiru, Kiryuu Zero, Kuran Kaname, Souen Ruka, Shiki Senri, Seiren, y Touya Rima – llamo Yagari a los estudiantes, con especial orgullo a los gemelos Kiryuu.

Todos los recién nombrados se pararon y comenzaron a caminar con un grácil caminar hasta el escenario donde Yagari le daba un diploma y un regalo a cada uno con un leve abrazo receloso, pero a los hermanos Kiryuu les dio un gran abrazo con orgullo y cariño.

— Bien hecho – les dijo a sus dos hijos.

— arigato – murmuro Ichiru abrazándolo, por alguna razón le había bajado la nostalgia, el saber que sus padres no están con ellos para celebrar este día importante.

— Gracias sensei – expreso Zero ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Yagari, se sentía algo deprimido, pero debe ser fuerte, aparte ahora tiene a Kaname.

— no se depriman par de tonto – le dijo Yagari.

— No estamos deprimidos – respondieron al unisonó – solo recordando – murmuraron.

— Vayan a su lugar – les dijo besando la frente de ambos.

— hai –respondieron. Cada uno yendo a su lugar.

Después de aquello algunos recibieron algunos premios bueno todos se lo llevaron los de la clase nocturna, en especial, Aido, Kaname, Takuma y los gemelos Kiryuu, como los mejores promedios, otros premios se lo llevo Kain, Rima, Shiki y otros vampiros.

Cuando todo aquello termino comenzó la fiesta en un gran salón bellamente adornado, Aido había hecho un gran trabajo, todos quedaron maravillados con lo que veían.

— Aido hiciste un gran trabajo – dijo Ichiru dándole una palmaditas en la espalda.

— arigato ichi – expreso Aido con sus bellos ojos azules brillosos.

— Mira te compre un regalo – dijo entregándole un pequeño regalo.

— arigato – expreso recibiendo el regalo – mira yo también te compre algo – dijo con una sonrisa y se lo paso.

— gracias Aido, pero es algo grande – murmuro.

— es de parte de Kain y mía, por favor acéptalo – pidió.

— gracias, ¿le entregas esto a Kain? – le pregunto.

— Claro ichi – le sonrió.

— Ya vuelvo – murmuro – iré a dejar esto a mi cuarto – expreso – ¿le puedes entregar este regalo a Shiki, este otro a Rima y estos dos a Rex y Eiji? – pregunto.

— claro, ¿le compraste uno a todos? – cuestiono algo sorprendido.

— si – respondió sacando su lengua un poco avergonzado.

— ok, yo se los entrego, no te vayas a encerrar a tu cuarto – pidió.

— Claro que no Aido – murmuro – pero debo darle comida a Taku – comento – luego nos vemos – dijo yéndose de ese salón con rapidez, encaminándose a la residencia de la luna.

En el momento que estuvo allí fue a su cuarto y dejo arriba de su cama el regalo que le dio Hanabusa, no sabe que es, pero pesa un poco y está un poco grande, el cazador suspiro y se acerco a unas bolsas donde habían tres regaos, y tomo solo dos, y se dirigió a la habitación de Kaname y Zero, entro en ella con cuidado suspirando aliviado al darse cuenta que no había nadie en el cuarto, se acerco a la cama y dejo los regalos allí, cada uno con su respectiva tarjetas. Después de hacer aquello bajo a la cocina busco las cosas de su neko y llevo el platito de comida y de agua hasta su cuarto, una vez allí, dejo los platitos en el suelo y vio como su gato se acerco y comenzó a comer.

Ichiru medio sonrió y se saco la corbata tirándola a un lado de la habitación, luego prosiguió con la chaqueta, y el chaleco interior, quedando solo con camisa, y se abrió los tres primero botones, y solo así se tiro a su cama teniendo cuidado de no aplastar el regalo.

— ¡estoy cansado! – exclamo cerrando sus ojos y luego se agarro la garganta, tenia sed, lleva semana sin beber sangre, y eso le estaba pasando la cuenta, pero solo se debe tranquilizar y ese ardor desaparecerá.

-.-

Takuma llego a la fiesta en busca de Ichiru, ya tenía todo preparado, ahora solo tenía que llevar a su ichi a su nueva casa, aunque por su lazo lo siente algo deprimido, pero no sabe porque, tal vez es porque no le ha pedido que se vayan a vivir juntos, pero es que no podía pedírselo porque quería tener todo preparado.

— ¡Takuma! – llamo Aido parándose al frente del vampiro de ojos verdes.

— Aido, Hola – saludo con su sonrisa de siempre.

— ¿qué le hiciste a Ichiru? – pregunto un poco molesto.

— emm… nada ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Dónde está? – pregunto el rubio preocupado.

— Es que lo vi triste – comento – sus ojos no brillaban y lo note raro, por eso pensé que te peleaste con el – comento Aido.

— no hemos peleado – aseguro aun preocupado - ¿Dónde está? – volvió a preguntar.

— mm… se fue a su cuarto hace rato – comento más calmado.

— iré a buscarlo – dijo y se fue corriendo a la residencia de la luna yendo directo a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y paso, pero se detuvo cuando tropezó con los platos de la comida del neko de Ichiru y se mojo el pantalón con el agua que tenia uno de los platos, pero ignoro aquel hecho y siguió acercándose a la cama – ichi… - llamo.

— uhm… - Ichiru se sentó en la cama y le sonrió a Takuma – hola tamu, perdón por lo del agua – susurro.

— no te preocupes por eso – dijo el rubio sentándose al lado de su niño - ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto.

— Si estoy bien – murmuro y vio como Takuma le enarco una ceja – bueno solo me deprimí un poquito, recordé a mis padres – dijo escogiéndose de hombros dando a entender que no quería profundizar en el tema.

Takuma entendió de inmediato y enterneció su mirada no pudiendo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza.

— mi niño, no te deprimas – pidió acariciando su espalda para reconfortarlo – te tengo una sorpresa – le dijo besándolo en la mejilla – ¿me acompañas? – pregunto.

— uhm… ¿A dónde? – pregunto.

— Es una sorpresa – expreso tomándolo en brazos – si quieres te puedo llevar en brazos.

— Puedo caminar – protesto poniéndose rojo – te amo Takuma.

— Lo sé y yo te amo a ti – le sonrió besándolo apasionadamente – anda regálame una sonrisa.

Ichiru sonrió abiertamente y como pudo se bajo de los brazos de Takuma, alejándose un poco y tomo el regalo de su amante.

— Esto es para ti – expreso – espero que te guste.

— Claro que si me gustara, no tenias que molestarte amor, muchas gracias – dijo recibiendo el regalo – lo abriré en un lugar especial – comento – vamos, vamos – dijo con entusiasmo.

-.-

En una hermosa mansión, se veían dos figuras que venían caminando, una de ellas tapándole los ojos al otro y le susurraba cosas bonitas al oído.

— Taku ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Ichiru curioso.

— ya sabrás, falta poquito – le susurro – te ves sexy – le ronroneo atrapando el lóbulo de la oreja con su boca y luego besando el cuello delicioso de su pequeño.

— ta…Taku – gimió – no, no hagas eso – pidió sonrojado.

— Aun más sexy – murmuro, haciendo que Ichiru entrará a la casa – te amo – le susurro y saco su mano de los ojos de Ichiru – sorpresa amor.

Ichiru miro para todos lados, reconociendo de inmediato que es una casa pero no entendía nada.

— No entiendo – expreso confundido.

— Bueno… etto… es nuestra casa – dijo Takuma – vivamos juntos Ichiru – dijo mirando directamente los ojos violetas de su ángel.

Ichiru primero quedo en estado de shock por varios segundos y luego parpadeo un par de veces intentando procesar bien la información, y después comenzó a sonreír, no podía evitarlo, Takuma, su amante le estaba pidiendo que vivieran juntos, por fin se lo esta pidiendo.

— bakka Takuma – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y se tiro sobre su amante – por fin me lo pides, si, si, si, si quiero vivir contigo – expreso frotándose con su pecho.

— Mi niño, no concibo una vida sin ti – expreso besando sus cabellos – perdón por hacerte esperar tanto.

Ichiru levanto su cabeza y atrapo los labios de Takuma con los suyos, no quería separarse nunca más de su amante, su esposo, quería fundirse con el si era posible, vivir juntos por la eternidad y aunque sabe que nada es para siempre quiere estar siempre, siempre con Takuma Ichijou; comenzó a pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Takuma y a acercarlo más a sí mismo, profundizando el beso volviéndolo más pasional, mas lujurioso; sus lenguas se paseaban y bailaban juntas explorando cada centímetro del otro.

— ichi – jadeo Takuma en busca de aire – si me besas así yo no me contendré – comento en forma insinuante, ese beso fue tan ardiente, quería seguir llegar más lejos – te tengo la cena lista - murmuro intentando tranquilizar sus hormonas sobre excitadas.

— Eso es genial – expreso Ichiru intentando de ser coqueto, el sabe lo que quiere ahora y si desea comer pero no precisamente comida – tengo mucha hambre – ronroneo y se acerco al cuello de Takuma lamiéndolo – hambre de ti – gimió en su oído.

— Ichiru – dijo Takuma suspirando – la comida se enfriara – murmuro.

— Lo que quiero eres tu – le ronroneo bajando sus manos a la espalda de Takuma y luego al trasero – me… me dejaras con las ganas – pregunto de forma inocente y se sonrojo.

— Ichiru Kiryuu, acabas de despertar a tu peor pesadilla – le ronroneo – seré tu dueño para toda la vida y en especial esta noche – expreso pescándolo de la cintura y lo apego a su cuerpo comenzando a besarlo con una pasión desmedida tomándolo de tal manera que obligo a Ichiru poner sus piernas en sus caderas.

— mi amo – le suspiro en el oído – haz conmigo lo que desee.

— Créeme que tomare tu palabra amor – le ronroneo llevándolo al sillón acostándolo allí y comenzó a sacarle la camisa y luego se detuvo – sácate la camisa ichi – le ordeno en un ronroneo.

— Si mi amo – dijo Ichiru siguiéndole el juego y comenzó a desabrocharse lo pocos botones que aun seguían en su camisa y luego mirando a Takuma empezó a sacársela en una forma sensual dejando ver sus hombros primero y luego su pecho hasta que se deslizo de apoco hasta el suelo, cuando estuvo desnudo de la parte de arriba se acerco de forma felina a su amante – ¿que más desea mi amo?

— Hacerte mío – expreso tomándolo de la cintura y le saco el pantalón con rapidez junto con los bóxer, teniéndolo desnudo solo para su vista, Ichiru era solo de él, de nadie más, nadie tenía el derecho de verlo así, solo él.

Ichiru sonrió y lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso en los labios.

—Entonces hazme tuyo – le ronroneo en contra de sus labios y bajo sus manos a la camisa de Takuma destruyéndola con sus garras, y dejo al descubierto el pecho de su amante.

—Ichiru – gimió Takuma y lo volvió a acostar en el sillón y cuando lo tuvo allí se saco el pantalón a velocidad vampírica incluyendo sus bóxer – sabes que esa era mi camisa favorita – comento.

—no, pero entonces merezco un castigo mi amo – murmuro de forma sensual.

—y claro que te lo daré – expreso acostándose sobre Ichiru y comenzaba a besarle el cuello, para después bajar y dejar su camino de besos hasta los pezones de su niño, chupándolos, mordiéndolos y succionándolos, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta la entrepierna de su cazador y comenzaba a masturbarlo.

—ta… Taku – gimió arqueándose en el sillón, esto era algo incomodo, pero era tan excitante.

Takuma siguió en su trabajo sintiendo como su niño se arqueaba y se estremecía con la mas mínima caricia, la verdad ya no aguantaba más, quería hacerlo suyo ahora, llevan semanas sin hacer el amor, y todo por el trabajo de Ichiru de modelo, le molesta que trabaje como modelo incluso se lo había dicho, pero su ángel lo miro con esa cara de neko lastimado y lo convenció, era injusto que su niño tuviera ese poder sobre él, pero no le puede negar nada.

—ta… Taku… - gimió en ruego - métemelo – dijo sonrojándose.

—Es tu castigo – comento y lo masturbo con más rapidez, el también quería entrar en Ichiru, pero aun no, debía castigarlo un poquito más, quería que se corriera que gritara su nombre que le suplicara por mas.

Ichiru comenzaba a tensarse, quería correrse pero quiere sentir a Takuma dentro de sí, por Dios lo desea tanto, pero su cuerpo está pidiendo la liberación, se la ruega.

—T… Ta… TAKUMA! –gimió corriéndose en la mano de su amante.

Takuma sonrió con lujuria y lo beso en los labios.

—Esto quería – murmuro y luego llevo su mano con la esencia de Ichiru a la boca y la lamio viendo lo rojo que se ponía su cazador – es deliciosa – ronroneo - ¿quieres probar? – pregunto

—uhm… - Ichiru se sonrojo aun mas pero solo tomo la mano de Takuma y la lamio algo cohibido.

Takuma al ver esa imagen tan endemoniadamente sensual se sobre excito sentía que se correría ahí mismo sin ningún estimulo, por Dios santo, su cuerpo estaba temblando de anticipación.

—Ichiru por Dios – gimió y lo levanto del sillón el se sentó y lo puso sobre si – eres tan sexy – comento.

—Hazme tuyo Taku – dijo besándolo en los labios y comenzó a sentarse sobre el erecto miembro de Takuma, no estaba preparado pero lo necesitaba dentro.

—Espera, tengo que prepararte – dijo Takuma deteniéndolo.

—No importa, solo necesito tenerte dentro – comento y se sentó sobre el miembro de Takuma metiéndoselo todo dentro de sí, y tuvo que aguantar un gemido de dolor, solo se abrazo a Takuma.

—Tontito te dije que tenía que prepararte – expreso acariciándole la mejilla y lo beso en los labios.

—Pero quería tenerte dentro – comento mordiéndole el labio sin moverse quería acostumbrarse primero.

—Ichiru – dijo Takuma con una voz excitada – te deseo – expreso y lo beso con pasión, metiendo su lengua de inmediato en la boca de Ichiru enredándola con la de su cazador.

Ichiru respondió lo mejor que pudo el beso, había veces que Takuma demostraba que era mucho más experimentado que él en esto, y esta es una de ellos, a veces le da celos pensar quien estuvo antes que él pero ahora sabe que Takuma es solo suyo; si Dios existe le da las gracias por ponerle a su caballero vampiro quien lo ama incondicionalmente.

—te amo – expreso el peli plata, comenzando a moverse sobre Takuma – Ah…AHah…. Ahahh… Ta… Dios… Ahahaah… tahkumha más – gimió Ichiru mordiéndose los labios.

Takuma tomo la cintura de ichi y comenzó a ayudarlo a subir y bajar, esto era delicioso, no podía mantener sus gemidos en silencio.

—Dios… ich… ahhha… eres tan….

—tu… tuyo – gimió besándolo mientras se movía con mas intensidad, le gustaba sentirse así con Takuma, es tan rico, su miembro frotándose entre sus estómagos y el gran miembro de su Taku golpeando su punto G.

Takuma le encanta la estrechez del interior de su cazador, las paredes anales aprietan tan deliciosamente su miembro, haciendo que estuviera al límite, por Dios santo, esto es maravilloso hacer el amor y sentir placer con la persona que amas es algo indescriptible, la sensación de satisfacción y de tenerlo todo te llena, definitivamente agradece de tener a Ichiru como amante y amarlo y ser amado.

—¡taku¡ - ahh… ahahahhhah – gimió en un grito de placer mientras se movía con más rapidez.

Takuma comenzó a levantar sus caderas para entrar aun más profundo en Ichiru.

—Dios… Taku – gimió arqueando la espalda sintiendo un placer inimaginable, teniendo la sensación de volverse loco por tanto placer – me… guhshhtha – trato de decir – hazlo… otra vhezh – pidió sin dejar de gemir.

Takuma sonrió y volvió a hacer lo mismo uno y otra vez durante largos minutos hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mas, llegando al clímax en su danza de amor, ambos gritando el nombre del otro y el peli plata corriéndose entre sus vientres y el rubio en el interior del cazador.

—Maravilloso – comento Ichiru sonriendo.

—Mas que maravilloso – expreso el vampiro de ojos verdes, besando a Ichiru con urgencia.

—Quiero otra ronda Taku – comento Ichiru con sensualidad levantándose dejando correr la semilla de Takuma por sus glúteos.

—Me gusta la idea – comento.

—Pero ahora en otro lugar de la casa – expreso mordiéndose el labio inferior y tomo la mano de Takuma – vamos – expreso sonriendo.

Takuma se paro del sillón y camino junto a Ichiru dejando que lo guie, ira hasta el mismo infierno con o por su niño.

—Te amo Taku, hagámoslo aquí – dijo apuntado un ventanal.

— ¿en el ventanal? – pregunto algo confundido y sorprendido.

—es emocionante p… pensar que te miran… etto… es que lo vi en una película – expreso sonrojándose.

— ¿es como tu fantasía? – pregunto

Ichiru solo asintió sonrojándose más que antes.

Takuma solo sonrió y beso sus mejillas sonrojadas

—Estoy aquí para cumplir tus deseos y fantasías – comento y lo beso con pasión tomándolo en brazos y apegándolo a la ventana – hagamos el amor hasta que no podamos movernos – expreso el rubio con lujuria.

—Si – acepto Ichiru enredando sus piernas en las caderas de Takuma – tengo sed. – dijo avergonzado.

—bebe mi sangre ichi, es toda tuya – expreso el rubio acariciando los cabellos plateados de su ángel.

—Tú también bebe de mi – pidió el cazador acercándose al cuello de Takuma, lamiéndolo con delicadeza y luego enterró sus colmillos en aquel blanco cuello, bebiendo aquel preciado liquido carmesí, disfrutando el sabor.

Takuma gimió excitándose y se acerco al cuello de Ichiru lamiendo la piel para luego enterrar sus colmillos, bebiendo la sangre de su Ichiru, esto era un acto de amor puro y están re fortaleciendo su lazo con esta promesa de amor eterno.

-0-

En la fiesta de la graduación que aun se celebraba, todos riendo y felices, había un lugar un poco escondido donde se encontraban tres personajes.

— ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Eiji Kimura.

—nadie malo, no los dañare, ustedes me conocen, o me conocerán cuando los despierte – comento la chica.

— ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto Rex recelo poniéndose entre la chica y su hermano.

—me presentare, mi nombre el María Kurenai – expreso la chica de cabello plateado con tientes morados – y ya es hora de que despierten, Alesio y Alexis – dijo María poniendo sus ojos rojos sangre.

Rex y Eiji reaccionaron ante esos nombres quedando en parálisis por unos minutos, mientras su mente revivían unos recuerdos que no sabían que tenían.

—Alesio y Alexis – llamo maría acercándose a ellos y los mordió en la muñeca inyectando un liquido especial, a cada uno – ahora despierten – ordeno.

Rex y Eiji quedaron en blanco unos segundos y luego reaccionaron.

—Te demoraste mucho – comento Rex.

—Lo siento, estaba esperando el momento indicado – expreso la chica.

—Pero te demoraste – continuo Eiji – pero al menos ya recordamos todo – dijo.

—Es hora de comenzar con lo nuestro – dijo maría – desde ahora los protegeremos – comento

—sí, es nuestro destino, nuestra misión – dijeron al unisonó los hermanos.

**Fin.**

**Este bello sueño aun no termina **

**Continuación en SECRETOS DE LA ANTIGÜEDAD: AMOR ETERNO.**

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el fic y el capitulo

me esforce muchoy deje algunas cosas de lado u.u ahora empezare con losotros que abandone bueno al menso algo...

espero sus reviews (si es que merezco alguno)

las quiero y que tengan linda semana ^^

bye bye, las veo en secretos de la antiguedad :D

**ACLARO EL LEMON DE KAIN Y AIDO NO LO ESCRIBI YO ME AYUDARON, FUE LYCANZERO ^^ **


End file.
